


The Everlasting Turn

by HeroesLegacy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's all Doflamingo's fault, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Killer/Penguin, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Minor Sabo/Koala, Multi, Possessive Family Members, Relationship(s), Some creatures kinda made up?, Supernatural Creatures, bad language, not a happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: What would you do when you have everlasting nightmares of a never ending game? Would you run and try to escape? Would you embrace the turn which you are given or would you skip it and miss? Getting those you cherish and yourself killed? It's all apart of the Lord's Game, you play to keep ahead. So let it begin, continue and never end. KidxLaw SmokerxAce, Supernatural, Modern World





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a story I've currently started posting up on my fanfiction.net account and wanted to try out posting on here too :) So I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> It's a KidxLaw and SmokerxAce story, I've never wrote SmokerxAce before but I wanted to play around with them, so please let me know what you think :D

Kid awoke with a scream, that part wasn't unusual for him, it was rather common actually. What was uncommon was the face grinning brightly in front of him, looking excited.

“Are you awake yet?” The kid chirped out, laughing as he kicked the brat off the bed.

“Of course I'm fucking awake you moron! What the fuck are you even doing in here Luffy?!”

Luffy laughed, as bright and cheerful as ever. “I came to see you! I'm bored!”

“Aren't you meant to be studying with Trafalgar?” Kid couldn't help but ask as he sat up, pushing the demonic thing he called hair out of his face.

“He's on the phone.” Luffy pouted. “And Ace is away out on a date!”

“Why would I care where the fuck Ace went?” The redhead grumbled. “Still can't believe he's dating a cop when he's in a gang. What the hell is he thinking?”

“He makes Ace happy.” The kid grinned as he hopped up on to his feet. “C'mon! Let's go play tag!”

“Do I look like fucking five to you?” Kid growled, then groaned when he heard a famliar voice from the doorway.

“You certainly act it most days Eustass-ya.” Law remarked, looking as amused as ever before glancing over at Luffy. “Luffy-ya, weren't we working on your report?”

“Aw but Traffy! It's boring!”

“A lot of things are boring to you.” Law pointed out, beckoning the brat over who thankfully obeyed.

He might be able to get a bit more shut eye. So with that idea in mind he laid back down, intent on settling only for the quack doctor to speak up again.

“Eustass-ya, I need you to run some errands today.”

He groaned at that. “Really? What do you need from me this time you asshole?”

“I need you to get a job and start paying your part of the rent.” He heard Law tease, making him grumble as he sat up again.

“Don't be a shit. I'll get a job when I finally sleep enough.” Kid sneered but Law only held up a hand, halting the argument.

“You need to clean up the house while I take Luffy-ya to the library for more books for his projects. He's got quite a few that he hasn't bothered starting.” Law was now eyeing Luffy who was picking his nose and flicking it-

“NOT ON MY CARPET YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kid shouted, earning another laugh.

“Sorry!”

Trafalgar groaned, shaking his head before sighing. “I will probably be kept busy the whole day with this, so yes, I will need you to clean the house today. We've got to do the shopping tomorrow morning since I've got a late shift that day.”

“Yeah, yeah Trafalgar. I'll get it done. Now get lost.” Kid grumbled, listening to Law usher Luffy out of the apartment and finally leaving him in peace and quiet.

He sighed, shaking his head when he remembered the damned nightmare that had woken him up again, trying to clear the images away. He had been burning to death. Someone had tied him to a post and set the wood aflame and someone else had been screaming for it to stop.

The one who screamed for it all to stop seemed very familiar, but he could never get a clear view of them. He was always in so much pain. Kid gritted his teeth and slammed his fist down on the bedside table as he got up.

He wasn't going to live with it for the rest of his life. He knew how to suppress it. He just didn't want to become addicted to the drugs like so many others had, he didn't want to be killed by them. It was just enough to suppress the dreams and give him some precious rest filled nights.

That was all.

He forced himself to get up and out of bed, grumbling as he walked out into the living room, grinning at the sight of steam rising from the black coffee sitting at the table. Law was sometimes too sweet, which was always an odd thought but it was also a nice change. He sat down and took a sip before blinking, noticing one of the brat's reports sitting on the table.

One Piece.

Fuck sake, the kid was writing a report on it now? He was obsessed with the damn thing, seriously even as a kid it had apparently been Luffy's favourite book. He remembered the first time Ace and Luffy had moved into the apartment across from them Luffy had literally shoved it in his face and asked if he ever read it before, Ace apologising for his brother's rude behaviour once said little brother was in a crumbled pile on the floor.

Hard to believe it was two years ago already since the little shit had moved in and even after those long, painful years the brat was still keen on the bloody tale.

The stories always agreed on that One Piece was a powerful treasure that had been created by the Gods to save humanity from the supernatural creatures of the world that preyed on them. At the time they were bloodthirsty, caring for only war and destruction until One Piece created these beings called 'Lords'. Many Lords were chosen, all from different species, to control all the individual races of the world. They kept them in line and over the years everything grew calmer, the Lords creating peace between mortals and the supernatural.

One of the Lords, who had managed to get a hold of One Piece, even gave the chance for all beings in the world to develop powers. The Sea Devil created Devil Fruits with One Piece's power, the fruits being a gift to all of the races of the world for uniting in harmony. Unfortunately it was soon realised how powerful One Piece was, if it could create things like Devil Fruits, people wondered what else it could create. The Lords, chosen to help people, ended up battling for One Piece instead, causing chaos and destruction even worse off than before.

The One Piece did one final act before disappearing. It created a new race of creatures to protect itself, Vault Keepers, they were named. The Vault Keepers hide it, and even supposedly sealed it away behind magical doors that only a member of their race could open.

This began the huge war of Lords, each claiming their own supernatural creatures and using them as pawns to murder one another. The war caused so much damage that records were lost, completely destroyed and thus, nobody really knows what happened during it. Stories were passed down, but hardly anyone knew if they were true or not. Now it was mostly a fairy tale for most humans.

Though that 'fairy tale' was known as to the supernatural and some humans as The Void Century.

Kid knew about supernatural creatures, of course he did. He had a Devil Fruit for crying out loud! Also Luffy was obvious as fuck about himself, the little shit was a Boggart, which suited him perfectly. Law apparently was special though, a very rare supernatural creature called a Spirit Healer.

Most of them were all gone now and if what Law told him was true it was the government's fault.

Ace seemed like a normal human, except the whole being able to control fire with his logia fruit. The lucky bastard.

His flat mates were so fucking weird and here he was, still stuck with them after two years, probably forever at the rate he was going too. He mentally cheered at the thought and grimaced at the mess of plates that littered the table.

Obviously the kid had eaten already and he had been left to clean it up. Hooray.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to try and go for weekly updates for The Everlasting Game because there is a lot of explaining to do for how this story works and I want it to make sense and that leave everyone hanging around confused? So if you have any questions please ask away, I'll try answer as best as I can without giving any spoilers ;)

“Why am I carrying all the bags?” Kid couldn't help but ask, glowering at Law's back who only offered a small smirk his way.

“Is it getting too heavy for you Eustass-ya?” Trafalgar teased, amused.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Yeah right you little shit I-” Kid however paused when he lost Law to the store window where a display of medical books where, making him nearly sigh and shake his head. “Really? You just ditched me for some dusty old books?”

“These are the newest editions.” Law murmured, obviously well and truly distracted now as Kid turned away, shaking his head as he lowered the bags of groceries down.

They were probably gonna be here a while. Kid did pause though, noticing a familiar blonde out of the corner of his eye lingering about one of the alleyways and grinned when they caught each other's eyes, Bellamy jerking his head towards the alleyway before entering it himself. Kid glanced over, seeing that Law was firmly enthralled.

“Hey Law, gonna be away a minute.” He said, wanting to give the quack doctor a fair warning.

“Mm?” Was Law's intelligent reply. “Yeah sure Eustass-ya.”

“Yeah sure my ass.” Kid repeated with a snort but went over to where Bellamy had gone into to be hidden from any passer bys. “Oi, got my stuff?”

“Duh, I got them here. I even got a hold of a new product. It's called 'Smile'.”

“Sounds like an anti-depressant or some shit.” Kid sneered. “And I ain't depressed.”

“Nah, it's good stuff though, most of the stuff I give you puts you straight out but you can't do anything when you're like that right? Smile however will let you do your shit and then once you've burned all that extra energy off you'll sleep like a log.” Bellamy waved the red dust in it's clear bag, grinning. “Heh, y'know what though I got a few sample bags for myself, I'll give you your normal stuff for the usual amount and this one for free.”

“Now I'm getting suspicious.” Kid growled lowly. 

“It's good. Look this stuff is gonna go high in the stock soon, it's made by Joker himself.” 

“The Underground Boss?” Kid bit his lip, the stuff that son of a bitch made was amazing but expensive as fuck.

And this free bag was one of his?

Bellamy smirked at that. “Yep, Joker had it made up.”

“Fine, fuck it, I'll take it.” Kid growled as he took out the money, scowling at the blonde's smug look.

“You should try it-”

“Hey! What are you two doing?!” A vaguely familiar voice barked out, a tall, muscular guy storming towards him-

Oh shit it was Ace's boyfriend!

“Captain Smoker!” A dark haired girl was running towards them, looking startled before straightening up at the sight of them. “Oh, good evening gentlemen. I take it something has gone wrong here?”

“They're dealing in drugs Tashigi.” Smoker growled as he examined their hands. “So the blonde is the dealer and the redhead is the taker. Oi, you look familiar.”

“Ah shit...” Kid cursed while Bellamy stepped back.

“Wait! I'm under orders to be here-”

“I don't give a shit-”

“Smoker-ya!” Oh thank god, Law's here.

“Trafalgar? What are you doing here?” Smoker raised an eyebrow before pausing, examining him again and scowling. “Oh, now I remember you, ain't you Trafalgar's room-mate?”

Kid growled, not too sure what to say when more footsteps echo down the alleyway, a tall man approaching from the entrance.

“Smoker-kun, what seems to be the problem here?” A man with a hamburger sticking to his cheek asked before his eyes trailed over to Law who looked horrified. “Law? Ah, now this is a surprise.”

“Shit Vergo?!” Law sounded completely taken aback.

Kid was stunned at the sight of Law being slammed into the brick wall, his arm twisted up his back, earning a hiss of protest from Law but this Vergo guy only pressed him further up against the wall. “That's Vergo-san to you, Law-kun.”

“Oi!” Kid snarled. “Let him fucking go, he didn't do anything wrong!”

“Law is a runaway troublemaker.” The bastard said calmly. “His father has been searching for him for years now.”

His father? Law didn't have a father anymore though right? Law's parents were gone!

“You would think I would be allowed to live by myself considering I'm twenty-six now.” Law protested, gritting his teeth when his arm was further twisted up.

“You're coming back with me-” The bastard began but suddenly his trousers just caught fire.

What the fuck?

“Sir! Your trousers!” The girl cried out, horrified as Smoker stood there, looking completely bemused.

“What the hell? I know food sticks to your face all the time but now your clothes are exploding into flames too?” Smoker growled as he pulled Vergo away from Law, giving Kid enough time to grab Law and run for it.

He overheard Smoker shout for some water to put the flames out while shouting for people to grab them, making Kid press on harder. He was going to kill Law later for getting him into this mess with a fucking freak!

.::.

“Ace, I think Eussy is in trouble.” Ace blinked at the sight of Luffy pointing down an alleyway, a blonde guy was standing beside Kid, their neighbour, with Tashigi and Smoker blocking off their exist?

“Oh no, I guess Smoker caught Kid buying his stuff.” Ace frowned, spotting Law rushing over to them, speaking quietly to Smoker just as another man walked over, tensing before suddenly slamming Law against the wall, twisting his arm right behind his back. “What the hell?!”

“Oi! What's he doing to Traffy?!” Luffy snarled, looking ready to charge in but Ace grabbed him and yanked him back.

“Wait Luffy. If Smoker sees you trying to get involved he'll start chasing you again.” Ace reminded him, making Luffy twitch. “I've got an idea though.”

“You've got that look in your eyes!” Luffy grinned, excited. “What are you gonna do?!”

“Let's set his trousers on fire.” Ace couldn't help but brighten up at his little brother's laughter as he summoned a small fire on the back of the dark haired policeman's trousers, the flames quickly growing.

Smoker was quick to pull Vergo off of Law who Kid grabbed and yanked out the alley, the pair running for it, Smoker and Tashigi getting rid of the flames after Tashigi ran to get some water. The poor girl tripped up though, spilling most of it on herself and on the grumpy looking guy that wasn't his boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was starting to look around, making Ace pale and drag Luffy behind some cover. He would be in so much trouble if Smoker caught on to him, no matter how funny it was.

“You should try that on Sabo next.” Luffy sniggered.

“And get instantly murdered? Hell no.” Ace denied. “Worse yet it might not even be Sabo who gets a hold of me first, it could be Koala.”

Luffy shuddered at that, nodding in agreement.

Terrible plan. Absolutely terrible.

The worst part was that he still wanted to try it though, but maybe after he tried setting Smoker's clothes on fire. Now that would be hot.

.::.

“I thought your parents were dead.” Kid scowled as he followed Law out to the bus station, the dark haired male looking grumpy now. “So why the fuck did that police officer say your old man's looking for you?”

“My adopted father is looking for me.” Law stressed out. “The asshole's been trying to have me dragged back to him for years now for 'my own good'. I'm fine without him.”

“Is this cause your health?”

Law didn't have the best of health, something to do with some lead that killed his race. He hadn't understood the whole story but apparently it had poisoned their kind and killed most of them, the government, who had them mine the lead, had covered it up, saying the Spirit Healers had some kind of disease and thus, they were pretty much all wiped out, out of sheer paranoia.

Law had to take some pretty strong meds to fight off the lead that was still trying to kill him.

Law groaned at that. “Apart of it, yes. He's an overprotective arsehole and needs to butt out of my life. He's been in my 'lives' for so many years yet the bastard still persists.”

Kid frowned, startled. “Wait 'my lives'? He's your Lord? I thought you didn't know who your's was?”

“He used to be but I got away and I moved on to someone else. Someone else became my Lord...” Law trailed off, looking far away before shaking his head, frustrated now. “But I do not remember who. I probably have not met them yet, which is a shame since that bird bastard found me when I was a child. Again.”

“Again?”

“Him and I always seem to run into each other. He calls it 'destiny', that I'm meant to be his pawn.” Law grumbled, ordering a coffee from one of the stalls at the station. “Now Vergo's found me.”

“Vergo one of his?”

“His right-hand man.” Law said distastefully but relaxed when he took a sip of his coffee. “And you nearly got me into a lot of trouble you know. Been stealing more money out of people's pockets to feed your addiction?”

Kid growled at that. “You know why I take them.”

“You could go to therapy perhaps? Try to recover from whatever you might have repressed.”

“It ain't gonna help when I don't know what's wrong now do I?” The redhead sneered. “Besides why the fuck would I wanna go pour my heart out to some random stranger who has no idea who the hell I am?”

“Sometimes it's easier?”

“I'll deal with it. I've gotten better.”

“Taking drugs from a random dealer isn't 'better'. You don't even let anyone know whose stuff you're taking or when you go collect it. You just disappear on us.”

“Don't lecture me.” Kid warned, snatching the bus ticket off his room-mate. “Besides why complain? I never steal off of you and I try pay you back as best as I can for letting me live with ya.”

“You could be doing so much better Eustass-ya. Like that mechanical engineering course you were half-way through? You could go back and complete it, maybe get a job? You used to always want to do that.”

“I was fine until I started getting the fucking nightmares. Now I barely sleep enough and when I don't sleep I can't focus.” Kid pointed out. “And I ain't going to that insane lady doctor of your's!”

“Dr. Kureha is intimidating I'll give you that but she would help.” Law urged.

“Forget it!”

“Why are you so difficult Eustass-ya? Are you really that scared?” The little shit instantly teased, making him glower.

“And why are you such a rude little shit Trafalgar?”

“You enjoy it.”

“You wish.” He snorted before grunting. “I'm confused though, you said your adopted old man was your Lord? How do you remember him then?”

Law tilted his head, considering. “I don't remember everything... Sometimes it's still fuzzy... But I assume I remember a great deal because he used to be my Lord, he hasn't been for quite a few games now I think? If I remember right I always tried to run from him when I became about twelvish, that's when pawns usually start remembering things.”

“That seems pretty young.”

“It is. Some of the older pawns I know say it's to give us time to prepare for our Lord's arrival. So we can try get strong while we're young so we're useful to them? Either way he's no longer my Lord as I had moved on to someone different.”

“So you can drop and choose?”

“Yes, but it is quite difficult to ignore your former Lord. He's still apart of me even after all this time.” Law said with a lazy shrug. “Which is very annoying quite frankly. He keeps reappearing in my life and I wish he would stop. He always finds me as a child, if I recall rightly there was one time I was a toddler and was even raised by him-”

“Holy shit really?”

“Yeah, it was really weird.” Law frowned though, frustrated. “I can't always trust my memory though, the more Lord's a pawn has, the more fuzzier their memories are. The only thing I remember is that my Lord is human, while the blonde bastard is a Dragon-”

“A Dragon?! What the hell?!” Kid gaped.

“Not so loud!” Law hushed.

Much to his irritation, nobody gave a shit that they were talking! If they did they should mind their own fucking business. This was a private conversation!

“But seriously though? A fucking Dragon?” He couldn't help but repeat, making the shit smirk.

“Him and his brother.”

“His brother's a Lord? I thought it was only one per species?”

“There have always been two Dragon Lords, I don't know why though.”

“Traffy! Eussy!” A sudden familiar brat appeared seemingly out of nowhere, tackling Law who managed to brace himself just in time. “You escaped Smokey!”

“I managed to rescue your shopping.” Ace said, holding up their grocery bags much to their relief.

“At least you're helpful Ace-ya, unlike someone I know.” He could feel Law's glare, making him growl.

“It was that fucking Bellamy's fault not mine you shit!” Kid snapped, holding up the red powder bag. “He held me back by giving me this new stuff.”

“New stuff? Are you sure it's safe Eustass-ya?”

“It's a good supplier. I'll be fine.” Kid said as he took some of it, making Ace snap about how Luffy was here.

.::.

Doflamingo took a sip of his drink as he looked over the profit sheet made by Disco's group, grinning at the fairly large increase. “Oh my Disco, you seem to have increased your profits by quite a fair bit. Did you get a good find?”

Disco grinned at him from the video chat. “A giant was caught and he sold for a magnificent price. You should have seen the show, it was amazing.”

“Fufufufufu, I'll have to try and drop in again soon. The shows must be doing well-” He frowned when someone poked his cheek, looking up at the familiar face and scowling. “Oi, what are you doing?”

“Joker? Is something wrong?”

He saw a mobile being waved at him and raised an eyebrow before returning his attention to his employee. “It's nothing Disco. I have to go though, we'll chat again another time.”

He didn't bother waiting for Disco to speak, just hung up the call and took the mobile off his fellow blonde who wandered around to sit on the couch beside him, only to trip up, fall flat on his face and set his coat on fire. He chuckled fondly at the sorry state before picking up.

“Hello?”

“J-Joker! Something's went wrong with one of the Smile products!” Bellamy wailed over the line, much to his confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“One of my human clients is having a terrible reaction to it! I-I'm putting him on the camera-” Doflamingo turned on his live viewing, making him pause at the sight of a redhead, collapsed on the ground with a very familiar face over him, looking frustrated.

“Shit! His heart just stopped!” Law's voice snarled out, making the blonde next to him stiffen and sit up, staring straight at the video screen. 

“AHHH! EUSSY'S DYING!” A boy nearby screamed, looking panicked, though Doflamingo frowned, taking a closer look at the boy.

“Fufufufu, ah, now I see, Straw Hat Luffy.” Doflamingo noted, amused as he took in the sight of Law. “And look, Law's all grown up now.”

He scowled at the sight of Law performing CPR on the redhead human, or apparently human considering what Smile just did to him. Smile poisoned supernatural creatures, not humans. He watched as an ambulance pulled up, pulling the redhead into the back and Law speaking with them quickly before jumping in the back as well.

“Bellamy. Follow them. Make sure the dark haired boy doesn't leave your sight.”

“Yes sir.”

.::.

Kid blinked, staring at the junk yard before him in confusion. He was at the bus station just before yet now he was here? Wherever the fuck 'here' was exactly? Did he pass out or something?

He must have, this must be a dream, it was an endless junk pile after all. He was right at the top of the biggest pile and yet it went on and on all around him still.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kid muttered to himself. “Did I pass out or something?”

“Your heart stopped.” A distorted voice told him, startling him as he turned around to find a weird shadowy thing sitting before him, sounding amused. “Scared the living shit out of me too but at least I'm aware again.”

“Aware? What the fuck are you on about? And who the fuck are you anyway?” Kid snarled, storming forward just as the fucker stood up so that they were face-to-face?

It was hard to tell because it's face was just a shadowy mess!

“Damn, you husks are as annoying as ever. I'm a being that wants to rejoin the game before it's over yet you keep suppressing me with all those fucking drugs you keep consuming.” The being snarked, irritated.

“What the fuck did you just call me?! A husk?!” For some reason that really pissed him off, he didn't understand why but it really nagged at him.

“Of course I did you shithead.” The creature sneered. “Fucking husks, always so damn clueless.”

“Call me that again and I'll-” Kid drew his fist back but let out a startled noise as his feet began to sink into something.

He looked down, finding the junk around him dragging him down, letting him sink which made him struggle wildly, cursing up a storm as he tried to get away. The metal was dragging against him, cutting him which made him hiss in pain while the figure above just seemingly watched, amused.

“This crap would be so much easier to deal with if I could just kill you. Unfortunately I need to 'wake up' properly and get my key. It takes too bloody long and yet you managed to somehow make it even longer. How annoying.”

He tried to snap back, having no idea what the hell was going on but his chest felt like it was on fire as he was dragged further and further down. Darkness soon blanketed him, making him thrash and try to escape but everything was fading away.

.::.

Law accepted the coffee from Ace, relieved to have his favourite beverage in hand as he sipped at it, glancing back at the closed door which hid Eustass-ya away from them. It was rather frustrating too but as soon as he had arrived Dr. Kureha had shoved him outside the room and told him his shift still hadn't started yet so he needed to park his butt down and stay out of the medical bay.

“I should be in there.”

“Your shift doesn't start for another hour.” Ace offered, glancing at the clock on the wall before he glanced back down at his neighbour. “Kid's strong, he'll be fine.”

“I'm more concerned about Racoon-ya right now to be honest. Luffy-ya still hasn't stopped chasing him.” Law pointed out, watching yet again as Chopper ran past screaming, Luffy right on his heels.

“Luffy!” Ace protested, jerking his feet out of the way when his little brother nearly tripped up over them. “Stop running through the halls! Someone could get hurt!”

“He's gone again.” Law drawled out, the energetic teen long gone making Ace instantly sigh.

“Jeez, what did I do to get such a reckless little brother?”

“You adopted him.” Law snarked.

“I think he more adopted me. I used to try and kill him when I was a kid.”

Law considered that. “Alright, my apologises, the lunatic adopted you after all the violent ways you tried to murder him.”

“That's more like it.” Ace grinned.

The door to the room opened, revealing a scowling Kureha who grabbed him, making Law cringed and cling futily to his coffee, wishing for at least one last sip before whatever hell he went through next happened to him.

“The brat fell into a coma. I want you're handy little abilities to come wake him up.” Dr. Kureha ordered.

“Wasn't I not allowed to start until my shift begins?” Law asked, arching an eyebrow.

“You're starting early and getting an extra hour in. Now get in here brat.” The woman snarled, yanking him inside, telling Ace to either go deal with his brother or get lost before closing the door.

Eustass-ya was lying unconscious in bed, looking as if he was asleep but apparently he was in a coma instead. Law frowned at that as he approached, running a hand carefully through the red hair, feeling a bit peeved.

“You idiot. Always getting yourself into trouble.”

“And you always manage to somehow drag him out of it.”

Law snorted at that. “It's usually between Killer-ya and I. Bonney-ya just laughs.”

“Think you can wake him up kid?”

“It might be a bit difficult but if he has any brain cells left I might just be able to.” Law remarked as he laid one hand on Eustass-ya's head and closed his eyes.

It all went strangely after that.

.::.

Bellamy had decided that he was going to take the initiative, Doflamingo, the world's greatest Lord, had ordered him to follow Law and keep an eye on him but, he had another idea. The Young Master obviously wanted this 'Law' person for whatever reason so maybe he could capture the kid and deliver him to Doflamingo? He would get a proper acknowledgement for that, maybe even be accepted into the family!

It was all going according to plan when the dark haired man finally appeared out of the hospital, yawning into his palm as he walked down the street. Bellamy followed, drawing his gun when he got close enough but just as he reached out to grab Law the man swiftly turned around and Bellamy suddenly found himself on the ground, his gun kicked out his grasp and a hand clamped around his throat.

“Huh? Who the hell are you?” The freckled guy blinked at him.

“I'm here to bring you to the Young Master, Law.” Bellamy choked out, clamping his hand around Law's wrist who just blinked at him stupidly.

Seriously, why was Doflamingo interested in this guy in the first place?

“Law? Uh... You got the wrong guy mate. My name's Ace.” The man offered, looking bemused. “And you said something about bringing Law to someone right? Considering that gun you're carrying I guess you weren't going to ask politely.”

“Wa-Wait, you're Ace?” Bellamy tensed, he recognised that name from somewhere.

Oh shit. Whitebeard's kid.

Fire fist.

“I don't think that's your biggest concern right now. Law's busy at the moment but I'll happily take care of you.” Ace grinned sharply at him, looking all the more threatening now.

Why did he always mess up?

.::.

“Chopper! Come back here! I'm bored!” Luffy yelled, charging through the hallway he swore Ace and Traffy had been in earlier.

They weren't here anymore though. Did they turn invisible or something? That would be so cool! Maybe he could do that too if he-

Only his senses were enough to make him duck as a blade swung right where his head had been, digging into the wall instead. He yelped at the sight of Chopper's mum, at least he thought it was his mum even though she's an old granny, glaring at him.

“Oi you little brat. What do you think you're doing causing such a rucus in a hospital?” The scary lady asked, armed and deadly making Luffy gap and run away.

She screamed and charged after him, making him scream in sheer terror as weapons flew by him, he swore even a chicken did somehow as he retreated for the doors where safety lay. She wouldn't follow him outside unless her shift was finished, she never did!

He leapt out of them, barely missing the axe that was now embedded in the door as he rolled down the steps. Luffy managed to leap back up on to his feet before running around the corner, panting heavily.

“Oh man! She's guarding Chopper and Traffy!” Luffy whined. “I wanted to play!”

He didn't notice the group slowly begin to surround him until he opened his eyes again, yelling in sheer panic when they all charged at him.


	3. Chapter 2

“Did you get him?” Bellamy asked as he approached Sarkies who nodded.

“Yeah, wasn't too hard.” Sarkies stated as he went over to the small form tied to the chair in the middle of the room, the hostage still and compliant.

“Good, I accidentally got the wrong guy. I can't believe it was bloody First Fist Ace.” Bellamy seethed before wincing, his wounds protesting. “He beat the shit out of me too for trying to grab Law.”

“You know Ace and Traffy?” A muffled voice came from the bag over the prisoner's head, startling him.

Sarkies yanked the bag off his head, revealing a young face making Bellamy grimace, now having a terrible feeling. The kid had dark hair and darker coloured eyes but he swore that Law wasn't this young otherwise how on heck would Doflamingo even know him?

“God dammit. The tanned one, he's Law isn't he?” Bellamy seethed, storming over and yanking the kid's hair, tugging his head back. “He's the one the Young Master was after.”

“Young Master?” The kid blinked.

“The greatest man of all time. Doflamingo.” Bellamy grinned. “And he is after your friend, so tell me who it is so I can deliver him. You don't want to anger him now do you? He's a Lord after all, the strongest one.”

“Mingo?” The kid frowned, looking strangely serious now. “He told you to kidnap Traffy?”

Before he could reply the door to the warehouse suddenly burst open, flames flying into their base making his men scream as it hit them. A familiar dark haired man was walking over, looking bemused as their eyes met.

“Oh, it's you again.” Fire Fist Ace greeted.

“Not you again! What the hell do you want?!” Bellamy yelled, stumbling back before raising his gun, determined not to be caught off guard again.

Why the hell was he even here?! He hadn't even done anything to the Whitebeard clan!

“I'm here for my little brother.” Ace jerked his thumb at the kid who still looked serious.

“Ace, they want Traffy.”

“I know Luffy.”

“He's here under Mingo's orders.”

“Ah, well that's not so good then is it?” Ace sighed, adjusting his hat. “Gonna break those ropes Lu'?”

“Sure.” The kid shrugged, the ropes instantly tearing apart as he stood up, glaring his way now. “Traffy's busy at the moment so we should deal with this.”

“Agreed.”

“Hold on a minute! I've got a gun to your head!” Bellamy barked out, making sure to keep his finger on the trigger. “Now tell me where Law lives. Do it before I shoot him! If you give me enough information I might just let you off easier!”

“You should shoot them full of holes Bellamy. Show them your true power.” Sarkies grinned.

“Yeah like hell we're letting such a creepy guy near Law. Right Luffy?” Ace snarked, looking completely relaxed even as he kept the gun trained on him.

Bellamy glanced back over at the kid only to see a fist flying at his face. The moment it hit him everything turned black as he felt himself fly.

.::.

“Damn, you're the most annoying husk I've ever met. I know you come back with me every time but this time you're so bloody stubborn.” It said as it glanced down, watching as the junk yard finally swallowed it's husk whole.

Kid was still thrashing down below, it could feel him. The shadowy figure rolled it's eyes before pausing when it felt a very familiar presence emerging into it's realm, the presence feeling so much younger which made it chuckle, amused.

“Jeez, he feels like he's still just a kid.” It remarked to itself, turning around to see Law a few piles away, standing on one of the hills of scrap.

It grinned at the sight, pleased to see Law again who seemed bewildered at being here. The figure tilted his head, considering how young Law seemed this time it could be that he had never done this before.

Enter another Lord's soul.

“Hey babe, looking for someone?” It indicated to down below where Eustass was buried, earning a confused look.

“Where the hell am I? And who are you?” Law asked, that demon blade of his summoning into his hands, even here in this realm.

“I suppose considering the circumstances I can forgive you for not remembering me.” The figure laughed as it approached Law, it's old companion.”But you're also smart, so, where have you seen me before Law?”

“A shadowy figure?” Law murmured before stiffening, his sword lowering at that which made it chuckle further.

“Think you got it?” It asked, amused at the look on Law's face. “Now maybe you can actually help get my Key back. I'm looking for it and I know someone very special has it. Do you remember who?”

It already knew, but it wondered if Law was smart enough to figure it out. It did remember that Law's memory of any Lord was worse off though, considering the three that he has had already. Well it was mainly two, there was that time Law had travelled around with that other dragon brother after all before the runaway brother got dragged back by the older one, that or murdered, that's happened several times before too.

Two dragons Lords. Jeez they were a pain.

Law badly needed the key given to his Lord to remember anything. Unfortunately his Lord was still preoccupied with it's husk.

“Law, don't think too hard on it right now.” It grinned, flicking Law's nose who frowned. “Your memory will always be the worst since you've had a few Lords now remember?”

“How do you know about that?” Law frowned at it.

“Don't be stupid.” It mocked before reaching out to stroke Law's cheek. “Now, make sure Eustass doesn't take anymore drugs will you? I want to actually join the game sometime soon. I've already missed out by several years because of that bastard. That 'Smile' crap at least gave me enough of a shock to wake up for a bit but I'm drifting again.”

Law frowned at that. “Wait, but you-”

It cut him off though, jerking him closer, one hand holding that damned cursed sword away as it pressed their lips together, earning a muffled protest. It deepened the kiss, slipping it's tongue in and frowning at the faint energy it could feel inside of Law. It needed it back but it couldn't do that in this state.

It roughly pushed Law back, smirking at the startled look. “Remember what I said okay? Don't let the brat take anymore drugs.”

“Wait, what is going-”

“See ya Law.” It smirked as it clicked it's fingers.

Law vanished instantly, it banishing him from the realm and back into his own body. He should be done healing them both after all by now, Law was probably just tiring himself out at this point.

.::.

“How are the preparations going? Will it be open in time?” Doflamingo asked gleefully from his place on the couch, his mobile sitting on his lap, on loudspeaker.

“Yes indeed sir! We're right on schedule!”

“Fufufufu, good to hear.” The blonde chuckled before pausing at the sound of the office door being knocked on, Vergo's head emerging through from behind it. “I'd love to continue our chat for a bit longer but it seems I have an emergency to contend with. I'll speak with you later.”

“Of course Young Master, please enjoy your day!”

He hung up after the goodbyes, grinning over at his trusted friend who approached, looking as expressionless as ever.

“Hey Vergo. I heard you had an interesting day at work.”

“Law has grown quite a bit, hasn't he Doffy?” Vergo commented idly.

“Fufufufu, to think he used to be a tiny seven year old who would fall asleep on my lap.” Doflamingo chuckled, remembering the angry, little ball of rage. “Now he's growing up so well. I'm glad to see Kureha's medicine is doing the trick. It is a shame she kept such a secret from me though, she does know how long I've been looking for Law. Fufufufu, I thought she wouldn't have known after he ran away from all of us, even Rocinante!”

“Do you wish for me to deal with her?”

“Unfortunately we can't touch her. I don't know how to make our precious Spirit Healer's medication.” Doflamingo grumbled. “Only that witch does and she always refuses to give us the recipe. Caesar hasn't even been able to figure out how she makes it either.”

“We could torture her.”

“Fufufufu, I'd rather not take the risk of losing such good medication. Law's white patches are all gone now, so at least we know it is working on him just as well. We also know he works at her hospital now, so that's also another handy thing.” Doflamingo paused, considering before chuckling again. “Vergo, you mind fetching Monet for me? I might actually have a little job for her.”

“Of course Doffy.” Vergo nodded, turning around to obey while Doflamingo sat back in his chair, pondering.

It had been so nice to see little Law again. Perhaps this time they could actually bring him home.

.::.

“I can't believe you knocked him out in one punch.” Ace remarked as he and Luffy strolled back down to the hospital. “Man, that was a terrible!”

“He's trying to kidnap Traffy for Mingo!” Luffy huffed. “Of course I punched him!”

“Oh? Not because he was pointing a gun at your big brother?”

“That too.” Luffy grinned brightly. “Even if you could have handled it no problem!”

“Yeah well-” Ace began but cut himself off at the sight of a familiar police car pulling up in front of them, Smoker at the wheel making Luffy instantly beam.

“Smokey! Are you here for a match?!” Luffy laughed, clinging to the car window as it rolled down.

“I'm here to pick up your brother.” Smoker scowled before his gaze met his own, making Ace grin. “You coming trouble?”

“Coming babe.” Ace grinned, ruffling Luffy's hair as he turned to look at his brother. “You okay by yourself for now?”

“Yep! Gonna meet up with Chopper! He's done with his shift in five!” Luffy laughed.

“Try not to get kidnapped again alright?”

“Shishishi, sorry again Ace!” Luffy apologised before rushing off.

Ace got into the passenger side of the police car, Smoker raising an eyebrow at him as soon as he was safely inside. “He got kidnapped?”

“Yeah, getting himself into trouble as usual.” Ace remarked, amused as Smoker drove off. “So we're having dinner at yours right?”

“Yeah, I have work tomorrow so I thought dinner and a movie back home would be nice.”

“Sounds great! But you do realise you can't cook right? Unless it's a fry up?” Ace pointed out, grinning at his boyfriend's bemused look. “Babe you nearly burned down your house last time!”

“We could cook together?” Smoker offered, his cheeks flushing and making him grin even brighter.

“That would be great. I could teach you not to boil pasta in a frying pan.”

“That was one time.” Smoker said, disgruntled.

“Yeah it was one time too many.” He replied back cheekily.

It didn't take them too long to arrive back at Smoker's house and set up dinner. He guided Smoker through making some macaroni cheese before they ended up sitting at the table to eat. Ace ended up asking about how his boyfriend's day went and earned the most disgruntled look he had seen in a while.

“I was on patrol with Tashigi today and we had found this redhead, who I will actually need to talk to you about now that I think about it-”

Ace decided to play innocent. “A redhead? Who was it?”

“That friend of yours, Law wasn't it? His roommate was the one. He was picking up drugs.”

“Drugs? Really?” Ace made sure to frown as he munched on more of the pasta.

“Yes, and Tashigi and I managed to block their exist but Trafalgar interrupted, trying to talk me down before another college of mine, Vergo, appeared. He saw Trafalgar and pinned him to the wall, saying he was a runaway child.” Smoker frowned at him. “Another thing we need to talk about. You've been friends with that one for years. You know exactly what the hell that was about, don't you?”

Ace nodded. “Yeah, most of it but it is kinda private.”

“Well if you can tell me what you can I would appreciate it.” Smoker sighed. “But that wasn't the worst part. Vergo, he somehow gets things stuck to his cheeks all the time, I don't know how but anything will just stick to it. So while I would normally expect that I wouldn't normally expect to see his trousers just go up in flames!”

Ace couldn't hold back a grin at that, remembering the scene fairly well and especially his boyfriend's expression of complete disbelief. He managed to hold back a snigger by devouring the last of his plate though his eyes quickly met Smoker's bemused pair who was watching him now.

“It was you, wasn't it?”

Ace felt his grin widen, much to his horror but he couldn't stop it. “Me? Smoker, baby, it's not nice to just accuse me like that!”

“You're lying.” Smoker smirked.

“Am not.” He couldn't help but pout. “You aren't being fair.”

“And you only act like this when you're lying.” Smoker teased, completely amused now. “So Ace, why did you set his trousers on fire? Were you trying to let them escape?”

“Law doesn't want to go back to his family.” Ace sighed, sitting back against his chair. “His family are very possessive, and controlling and he's fed up of it all. He ran away from them years ago to get away from it all and we're friends. I can't just let him go back there if he doesn't want to.”

Smoker shook his head at that. “You always somehow have to get yourself involved.”

Ace grinned at that. “Would you love me any other way?”

“I would love it if you could stay safe for once.” Smoker grunted, Ace relaxing instantly when his hand slipped into his hair, ruffling the black strands. “You know I have to interrogate Eustass Kid right? I know he's at the hospital. He took some of that stuff he bought and overdosed, didn't he?”

“Not really sure what happened.” Ace muttered, leaning into the touch as Smoker slipped off his chair, tugging him out of his own. “The dishes?”

“We'll get them later. Let's go watch a movie.” Smoker said as they both moved into the living room, quickly settling on the couch. “So Trafalgar definitely doesn't want to go back?”

“No. He really doesn't.” Ace shook his head as Smoker tugged him closer, letting Ace lean into his warmth.

“Alright, fine. I will be interrogating Eustass Kid however, he's still a criminal.”

“I know. It's your job after all.” Ace smiled.

“I should be arresting you too, considering your ties to the Whitebeards.” Smoker grunted.

“You can't prove nothing.” Ace chirped out cheerfully, sticking his tongue out and making his lover roll his eyes.

“I'll arrest you yet. Don't you fret.”

“Have to catch me first.” Ace then smirked, blowing on his boyfriend's ear who shuddered. “Then chain me up.”

Smoker arched an eyebrow at him, even though is cheeks were flushed. “You would like that, wouldn't you?”

“Oh yes. Speaking of which, think you have some lying around?” He chirped, laughing when his lover gave him a deep kiss in return.

.::.

Monet glanced up from her phone as she heard the doors to the car park open up, Law Trafalgar, the one that the Young Master had briefed her on, was walking out, looking exhausted. Somehow even more tired than he had been in the photograph she had been shown of him.

“Ah, so that's him?” She murmured to herself.

Just as she was about to follow though a few men, vaguely familiar men, walked out from behind the cars, six men all standing around Law who gritted his teeth, looking peeved as a familiar blonde walked up to him, a big, thick bruise covering the side of his face.

“Trafalgar Law?” Bellamy asked, much to her annoyance.

Hadn't the Young Master told him to stand down before he got them into anymore trouble?

“If you're looking for a doctor to treat that bruise on your face then head back out and go through the front entrance. This is a private parking lot.” Law snarked. “Now may I go through?”

“You're coming with us Dr. Trafalgar. A very special man wants to see you and you wouldn't want to disappoint him.” Bellamy cackled. “This will be worth the whole night that I've gone through. Now come quietly with us and we won't hurt you.”

Law threw them a dark look. “Fuck off before I dissect whatever brain cells you have left.”

“Right, grab him-”

“Come Kikoku.”

Suddenly a long sword was in Law's hand, a demonic presence washing over her, making her nearly stumble back in shock, startled. If her debriefing was correct, wasn't Law a Spirit Healer? Spirit Healers were light beings! It should be hurting him, making him sickly. Light beings could rarely stand dark beings and with a demonic sword as his own weapon-

He should be getting corrupted by it right now!

“Room.”

A large, blue dome suddenly expanded over the men around him and Law slashed, chuckling at the sight of them coming apart, the men screaming while Bellamy scrambled back, looking startled.

“What the hell?!” Bellamy cried out.

“You shouldn't have tested me.” Law sneered. “I told you to 'fuck off' remember? Now I get to have my own fun now.”

.::.

Law collapsed to his knees, coughing harshly into his hand, flinching at the sight of bile covering his hand. All around him body pieces were crying out, startled, but they were all mixed up together and unable to get free, some attached to the walls, the cars and to each other.

He felt horrible now though for doing that after using up so much of his energy on Eustass-ya. His body was really protesting now. He needed his medicine before his illness caught up with him-

“You really overdid it, didn't you brat?” He heard Dr. Kureha snarked as she approached, looking bemused.

Law grimaced at being caught out like that but right now he couldn't even stand. He could feel Kikoku's concern, how the blade wavered as he did but he tried to ignore her and focused on catching his breath.

“You should have went and laid down in one of the staff rooms after using your abilities like that. Remember you're still a sickly Spirit Healer, you need your medication and plenty of rest.” Dr. Kureha repeated the same lecture he had heard a thousand times already.

It was giving him a headache.

“I'll be f-fine.” Law shuddered even as the doctor yanked him up to his feet, though he struggled to regain his footing as Kikoku disappeared again. “I-I'm just a bit shaky.”

“Take your medicine you stubborn brat.” The doctor ordered, shoving a familiar bottle in his hand.

He opened it up and took out the usual couple, swallowing them both down before returning his attention to the random blonde who had his men attack him.

“How about telling me who you are then?” Law asked, raising an eyebrow as the man's bruised face twitched. “And why you are after me?”

“I was ordered to after Eustass had such a terrible reaction the Smile! What kinda of creature is he anyway to get poisoned by it?! It's not meant to affect humans!”

“Joker's creating drugs that are poisonous to supernatural creatures?” Law frowned, confused.

Why would Doflamingo even bother doing that? Was he planning to take out specific people with them? There wasn't many pawns he knew that took drugs, the only ones he could think of would be even close would be Kaido's men, but they only buy zoan fruits off of Doflamingo.

What was he up to exactly?

“It has an effect on 'humans'.” The random guy groaned out, looking pained but Law hardly felt any sympathy as his own vision blurred.

He wavered on his feet but Dr. Kureha grabbed his elbow, looking sternly at him now. “Come on, leave these idiots be. You need to go to bed before you pass out here and force me to carry you.”

“I need to-” Law nearly yelped when he was suddenly slammed against a pillar, the familiar cold metal of a scaple pressing up against his neck, making him shift uncomfortably.

“Was that a 'no' little Law?” Dr. Kureha asked darkly.

He paused, considering his choices before relaxing against the wall, surrendering. “I'll behave.”

“Good boy.” Dr. Kureha smirked, and quickly dragged him away as everything began to grow fuzzier.

.:End of Chapter:.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all had a great Christmas or holidays depending on what you were doing :D Hope you have a great New Year two when it comes along :) Can't believe that's nearly 2018 o.o

Monet walked down the pavement, phone in hand and trying to keep her voice low as she reported to the Young Master who did not sound amused.

"Fufufufu, Bellamy really did disobey me then? That was rather stupid of him." Doffy laughed over the line. "So he ended up nearly kidnapping two different people before finally catching up to Law, only to have been soundly beaten by him?"

"Law did look exhausted and was sick afterwards." Monet said before frowning, confused. "My apologises Young Master but was that because of his sword? A light being like him, I didn't think he would have one of those cursed swords."

"Oh no, Law can probably handle a demonic sword well enough. He's just a sickly thing. Did he collapse?"

"No. Dr. Kureha reached him first and got him to take some medication. I recognise the pills, aren't they hers?"

"Yes Dr. Kureha created them for her but thankfully Law got ahold of them too, thanks to my little brother. Such a careless thing he is sometimes, and he's so protective of Law. Fufufufu, he's already away to deal with Bellamy, and he looks quite pissed too."

"He's dealing with Bellamy?"

"Fufufu, yep. I'll take care of whatever is left of the fool once Corazon brings him back. Of course that is if my little brother can get off the grounds first, that's him on fire and he hasn't even left the gate yet." The Young Master mused. "So Law's being taken care of them?"

"Yes, Dr. Kureha took him back into the hospital to rest."

"Alright, well at least we know he won't be going anywhere anytime soon- What the hell?"

She stiffened at that curse, alarmed at the Young Master's sudden surprise. It didn't sound like a good surprise either. "Young Master?"

"Fufufufu, well that's not so good. The human Lord's stirring. Isn't that the Lordling Law has sided with?" Doffy said darkly over the line. "Monet my dear, you're going to be kept quite busy for a while I fear."

She shuddered at the tone before smiling. "Anything for you Young Master."

"Good girl."

.::.

Ace groaned, curling further into the warmth around him. He didn't know why he was stirring, he was so comfy and warm but something was nagging at him. He buried his head further into Smoker's neck, trying to settle back down before tensing as wave of pure energy washed over him, making him sit up immediately, horrified.

"Not again." Ace gasped, recognising the feeling now. "Not another one."

This hadn't happened since Luffy! There couldn't be another Lord! Not now! He gripped his hair, tugging at it and biting down on his lip, trying to silence himself so that he wouldn't wake up Smoker who slept peacefully beside him.

"Don't wake up. Go back to sleep. Please." Ace pleaded. "Please don't find your key."

He didn't know who was stirring now but he desperately wished they would slip back under. Let their husk live their life. He couldn't stand the thought of another Lord entering this 'game', another person to try and hurt him and his family.

He didn't want to play this 'game'. He never had. It hurt too much. He had lost both his parents to it, his mother had been one of the ones tortured for information and had died during it. Ace didn't want to go out like that, he had wanted his mother so desperately in his life but only had her for a few precious years.

He would never regret meeting Dadan though. She was also his mother, not that he would ever admit it. The woman would try to murder him out of sheer embarrassment if he ever did.

"Ace?" He heard Smoker murmur sleepily, making him stiffen as the grey haired man sat up, a warm hand running through his hair. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

"I-I felt a Lord stir..." Ace admitted nervously. "I'm worried that they might wake up?"

"You're safe here." Smoker declared fiercely. "I won't let them take you."

Ace let out a weak laugh. "They'd kill you if you tried to stop them. I'm not worth that-"

"Stop saying crap like that." Smoker growled, yanking him back down to lie down with him. "You're worth every bit. You have plenty of people who love you and would fight for you. So stop telling yourself you're not worth it. We all decided that you are."

Ace slumped against him at that, burying himself back into Smoker's arms. "Sorry... I am trying... Really..."

"Better." Smoker grumbled, running his hand back through Ace's hair who relaxed. "And as much as I hate to admit it, you got those Whitebeard nuisances to keep an eye out for you too. Even if they are trouble."

Ace grinned fondly at that. "They're my family."

"Yeah and I'm going to arrest all of you. You're all just troublemakers."

Ace laughed. "You still haven't caught Luffy yet. So good luck trying to get the rest of us."

"Go to sleep brat."

"Love you." Ace murmured into his neck.

"Love you too." Smoker said gruffly. "Now sleep."

.::.

Dr. Kureha peeked into the spare room for overachieving brats that refused to rest at home. Those kinds she usually chucked in there when they needed a good sleep, the same room where that sickly Spirit Healer's of hers was now in, fast asleep under the blankets, snoring softly.

"Well, he isn't coughing anymore." Dr. Kureha noted, watching the brat for a moment in case he was faking it.

Not that he could usually resist falling asleep after taking his meds, they did leave anyone who took them exhausted and weary after all. Satisfied the brat was napping she slipped out, closing the door behind her and heading for a certain redhead's room, scowling at the sight of him now sitting up in bed.

"I thought I felt you stir, little Lord." She commented, earning a frown from the human Lordling staring at her.

"Heh, you ready for the game?" The brat asked, smirking at her.

"You're too young to be apart of it." She snorted.

Seriously, they were getting younger and younger. Not as young as the Boggart Lord but this one was also still just a kid too.

"I need to find my key before I drift off again." The Lord grumbled. "I should have found it ages ago. My stupid husk set me back so far behind."

"Don't bother getting out of bed. Your husk was just in a coma, you're only awake because of that Spirit Healer of yours."

The little Lord smirked at that. "I ran into him on the inside where I reside. It was great seeing him again, even if he looks younger this time."

"You're a young thing too."

"How is he?"

"The kid's tired out after using those abilities of his." Dr. Kureha offered, noticing the brat beginning to drift off again, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Trafalgar is resting now, so don't worry too much about that brat and worry more about yourself."

The redhead brat mumbled out something but soon he drifted off, leaving his husk sleeping contently in bed while Dr. Kureha sighed.

"These little brats, all think they're the next 'big thing'. They used to leave and train themselves up when they were kids but these ones don't even bother." She muttered to herself, striding out of the medical room to go make sure everything was still in order.

With that Boggart Lord running about nothing was ever safe after all.

.::.

Doflamingo finished up his letter and sent it to the chief of Drum Hospital where little Law worked with Dr. Kureha. He was quite happy about that, Law was finally in reach again and hopefully he could grab the brat before the Human Lord properly woke up. It was debatable but it might work out.

"Doffy!" A familiar voice chirped out sweetly as a brunette approached his seat. "Rebecca and I went shopping! Like my new heels?"

"Fufufufu, they look higher than usual, soon you'll start reaching my shoulders Lami." Doflamingo teased, reaching out to ruffle his daughter's hair who smiled at the attention.

"Rebecca got a few new dresses too. She looks lovely." Lami said. "She's been working on hard on her combat practise with Diamante-san recently that I thought she could use a few treats."

"Of course Lami, good children always get rewarded, fufufufu." Doflamingo chuckled, but paused as the door opened, Corazon strolling into the room with a limp form being dragged in from behind him.

"Oh my Uncle Rocinante, you really bet up Bellamy now didn't you?" Lami smirked. "What did he go and do hm? Isn't he usually so loyal to you father?"

"He's lucky I kept him alive." Corazon scowled, letting go of the other's foot and letting him drop to the floor again after being dragged about. "He tried to interrogate Law, even after Law bet the crap out of him."

"Law?" Lami frowned. "You found him?"

"It was quite a surprise find truth be told." Doflamingo offered. "It turns out he's been with Dr. Kureha all this time."

He saw Lami's expression darken at that. "You can't be serious, and she never bothered to mention that little detail to us sooner? We've been searching for Law for years after Uncle Rocinante kidnapped him!"

Corazon only shrugged at that, remaining quiet which was probably for the best once Lami was pissed off. Lami was such a spiteful thing after all, which was adorable.

"Now, now. Don't be too angry with Kureha, she is the clever woman who makes up yours and apparently Law's medication after all."

"And why is Bellamy involved in all this?" Lami asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

He really did spoil her so often. It was cute when she acted like this though.

"He had a little mishap with a supposed human with the Smile drug and recorded the incident. It also turns out that the human is a friend of Law's who was trying to keep him alive once Smile took effect." Doflamingo shrugged before grinning at Bellamy. "So Bellamy, what did you go and ask Law? You didn't tell him too much right? He doesn't need to get ahead in this game of our's just yet."

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't a threat! He knew about you Joker!" Bellamy looked desperate.

"Well of course he did." Doflamingo smirked darkly, leaning back on his chair as his fingers twitched, Bellamy's beaten form beginning to stand as whimpers escaped him. "After all my 'Spirit Healer' is important to me, being one of the last of his kind after all."

"A-A Spirit Healer?! Wait that means-" Bellamy suddenly choked making Lami roll her eyes, unamused and Doflamingo chuckle darkly.

"Yes, you tried to kidnap my son you fool. I warned you not to try go after him because I knew he would beat you and now he's alert. He knows I've found him and now he's going to be that much more difficult to catch because he'll be wearier. Sure he ran into Vergo but Vergo didn't manage to follow him like you did."

"So Bellamy just made things more problematic? Great." Lami scowled. "Shall I deal with him?"

"Are you bored my dear?"

"A little angry now. It would be nice to vent a bit."

"Fufufu, sorry dear, but as his boss I should really teach my subordinate better. Now off you go Lami, go play."

"I'm not a child anymore Doffy." Lami huffed but thankfully she obeyed, walking straight past Corazon who sat down, somehow without tripping up while Doflamingo grinned down at Bellamy, ready to set the brat straight.

.::.

"Are you waking up yet?" Luffy pouted, poking at Eussy's face who didn't even stir, much to his annoyance, so that meant to had to persist harder. "You're missing out, the game is playing away and you're not even up yet!"

"Luffy! Stop poking him!" Nami snapped, smacking the back of his head, forcing Luffy to instantly stop so he didn't get hit again.

"But Nami! He's not waking up! If he doesn't wake up his pawns might get stolen or someone might try killing them, if he isn't awake to defend them Traffy could get hurt! And that bear!"

"And Penguin, Killer, Bonney, Jean-Bart and Shachi? Are you forgetting about them?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

Luffy tilted his head. "Yeah the other guys too. Though Shachi's never died before! He's got all his lives! And Penguin too actually."

"We get ten each." Robin murmured from her seat in the corner, smiling pleasantly at him.

"The 'King' is eternal but their pawns aren't. They can get captured and broken or they can be traded." Luffy said bitterly, crossing his arms. "So we need to wake him up so he can protect them. Bonney only has one left!"

"There are rarely any pawns who have their all their lives left." Robin commented. "I wonder how each of us will die this time."

"I don't want to think about that!" Nami snapped, horrified.

"I won't let you die." Luffy said grumpily.

"Thankfully you have made sure we have stayed alive for most of our games, Captain-san." Robin offered cheerfully. "Most of us still have our lives left after all. Unfortunately for Bonney-san though she is a very old pawn now, already been used by her mother before she joined with Kid-san."

"Y'know, most of Kid's pawns seem to be someone else's too." Nami noted. "Killer is the only who has never had a Lord before Kid."

"Traffy was Mingo's, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo and Bart are Mingo's brother and Bonney was Big Mom's." Luffy blinked, stunned. "I didn't think of that before!"

"They must find it really difficult to recall him." Robin murmured.

"They could remember him if he woke up and took his key back!" Luffy snapped, he was ready to grab Eussy and shake his shoulders but Nami was quicker, hitting him across the head again. "Nami he needs to get up and get his key!"

"He'll get it in his own time. You got yours off me remember?" Nami frowned, crossing her arms as Robin chuckled.

"You were so surprised when he kissed you."

Nami's cheeks darkened at that, confusing Luffy but he grinned at the sight, Nami looked very pretty with her cheeks flushed like that.

"Robin! That's not even funny!" She protested as Luffy glanced over Eussy again, reaching over to try wake him up but Nami smacked him again.

How does she always know what he's trying to do?!

"We're going back home Luffy! It's late!" Nami snapped.

"But I don't want to!" He pouted.

"You don't exactly get a choice in the matter!" The redhead snapped, Luffy protests dying off as one of her spells teleported them away.

She always cheated like that.

.::.

"Oh thank goodness! You've arrived!" A blonde girl wailed, clinging to her hands and startling Monet into nearly stepping away in alarm. "Thank you so much for taking over. I'm free to go! This is the best news I've had since I started working here!"

"Is it a bad job?" Monet couldn't help but ask.

The girl flinched, alarmed. "Oh no! Definitely not, you'll love it here!"

How desperate she sounded. What a liar. Humans, such weak and fickle creatures.

"Look, you'll be reporting to Dr. Kureha, she has a few assistants around if she gets to be too much to handle. Everything will be fine though! She's a lovely woman- DUCK!" The blonde yelled, throwing herself down as Monet did, alarmed as a large axe flew past both their heads, embedding into the wall.

"What was that?!" Monet cringed.

"That was nothing! Again, thank you so much for choosing this job!"

The Young Master had actually gotten her into it to keep an eye on Law, but of course the former assistant didn't know that. There hadn't even been a job going, she literally just kicked this girl out of her own work.

The human seemingly very happy about that.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" A older woman ran by, armed to the teeth-

Dr. Kureha?!

Two kids were screaming ahead of her, heading straight for the doors as they both fled for their lives. Monet ducked under another weapon, it too now embedded into the wall, while the former secretary shook her hand and headed off immediately, telling her 'good luck'.

"What is going on around here?" Monet muttered to herself as she cautiously stood back up now that Dr. Kureha and the kids were gone.

"Oh don't worry. That was just Luffy and Usopp. Luffy was disturbing Dr. Trafalgar but Dr. Kureha chased off him off it while Usopp was chased off for distracting me with his stories." A friendly voice from behind greeted her.

A blonde girl with big, brown eyes stood before her, smiling kindly at her. Monet smiled back and shook her offered hand.

"I'm Monet." She introduced herself. "The new secretary."

"I'm Kaya. I'm training here to as part of my university course. Would you like a tour?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Monet smiled sweetly.

If she could get a few friends here it might be easier to learn more about her targets.

.::.

"Why did I have to be in the back of the car? I look like I got in trouble again." Ace pouted, staring at Smoker through the cage separating the back of the police car from the front.

"Sorry, it's a standard policy, if there are two police officers in the car they both are to sit in the front." Tashigi explained while Ace poked at the partition, grimacing when it began to drain him.

"Did you actually make these out of seastone?" He asked, immediately pulling away.

Smoker nodded. "It's a precaution for any dangerous Devil Fruit user. Of course most humans don't know about it, they all think it's a fairy tale after all."

"Except you." Ace pointed out.

"That's why I said 'most', some of us still do know the truth about it all." Smoker grunted. "The war did happen and One Piece is real."

"Would be so much easier if it wasn't." Ace remarked, leaning back in his seat as they parked, though he paused at the sight of Luffy and Usopp, running out the building screaming hysterically.

He gaped at the sight of a chicken sailing above their heads, along with various weapons flying out the doorway as well as Dr. Kureha appeared, livid.

"AND STAY OUT!" He nearly tensed when Kureha's eyes landed on him, a smirk now on her face. "Ah, I've been waiting to see you getting locked up in a police car little brat. What did you do this time? Set your boyfriend's house on fire?"

He grinned cheerfully at that, offering a wave as Smoker unlocked the car door for him. "Ace was fine. It's his brother I'd be more worried about."

"Luffy's fine." Ace pouted as his boyfriend. "You're always trying to find excuses to arrest him."

"He's a troublemaker, that's why." Smoker snarked back as Tashigi got out as well, managing to stick to her feet surprisingly.

"I take it you're here to interrogate that red haired brat then?" Dr. Kureha asked as they entered the hospital, the entrance looking rather busy.

"Yes. I was hoping to get it done and over with early if he's awake?"

"Yep, the kid woke up last night. He's recovering well now."

Smoker grunted at that. "Good, then he's got plenty of questions to answer for. Ace, are you sure you don't mind waiting? I can drop you off now if you want?"

"I'll wait for you any day Smokey." Ace winked, laughing at his lover's expression while Kureha grimaced.

"Don't make me screw with your medicine kid." The doctor warned. "I'd have it knock you out more often instead of helping you stay awake."

"That would be mean." Ace pouted but froze when he heard the front doors bang open, moving instantly out of the way only to freeze when he recognised who was on the gurney speeding past them, Dr. Kureha letting out a curse.

"Thatch?!" Ace gasped, unable to get the image of him pale and covered in blood out of his head as Dr. Kureha took off after the gurney, barking out orders immediately.

"Ace!" Marco was suddenly there, hands firm on his shoulders and eyes searching everywhere. "Let me look at you! Nobody tried to hurt you right?!"

He couldn't bring himself to reply, too confused at the situation, even as Smoker's voice cut in for him. "What the hell is going on here?!"

He saw Pop's approaching out of the corner of his eye, looking sullen as Luffy moved past to go stand at his side, looking strangely serious while Ace fought to think, but he didn't get how Thatch could be so badly hurt. He's been hurt before sure but he's never been covered in so much blood before-

"We found Thatch by himself with a knife in his back in the manor." Marco growled, hands still firmly holding him in place. "We managed to find a faint pulse and rushed him here as fast as we could but he was completely unresponsive."

"Who the hell hurt Thatch?" Ace managed to get himself to speak up, shaking off the terror as best as he could.

"Children, let us go to the waiting room before we talk about this." Pop's called out, he nearly smiled when he felt Pop's hand brush the back of his head gently while Marco's arm slipped around his shoulders, following straight after their father figure.

Marco answered once the doors were closed. "Whoever did it took care of our security cameras. The records are completely blank."

"Then this will need investigated." Smoker said, startling him as Marco seethed.

"We don't want police involvement! This is our family's business!"

"Don't be a fool. It could have been a Lord who attacked you lot trying to get to Ace." Smoker snapped, meeting Ace's eyes who frowned softly at the worried look his lover sent him. "He felt one stirring last night after all. Maybe it was the new one?"

"The Human Lord hasn't awoken yet, only stirred from his sleep." Pop's said quietly, sitting calmly on one of the seats.

He had no idea how Pop's could look so settled at the moment. He was barely keeping himself from screaming, he ended up leaning heavier against Marco, pausing when he felt Luffy lean against his other side, a strange, silent support.

"Ace, you should stay at the manor with us." Marco said sternly. "We don't know how this happened and you could be in danger-"

Smoker cut in though, looking livid. "Like hell! I know you lot are trouble! I don't want you dragging Ace down with you, especially when he isn't even a pawn of yours!"

"Oi! Don't say something like that in public!" Marco snapped.

"Hey!" Dr. Kureha was suddenly before them, looking irritated. "Be quiet or get lost! You're disturbing the other patients you little brats!"

"You scream and shout all the time Doctor-ya." Law said as he walked in, looking a bit drowsy as he sipped at his drink.

"Law are you drinking juice?" Ace couldn't help but say before pausing, recalling that Law only did it if he wasn't allowed coffee.

"TRAFFY!" Luffy screamed cheerfully, lunging at Law only to be kicked in the face by Dr. Kureha, sending Luffy crashing into a wall.

"Oi! He's only just recovering and doesn't need a hyper brat jumping him!"

"How are you feeling Law?" Ace asked quietly as Law made his way over, looking grumpy.

"Mind your own business." Law grunted, making Ace grin softly at the grouchiness. "Sorry to hear what's happened by the way Ace-ya, I would do the surgery myself but my medicine leaves me too lethargic. Chopper can handle it though, he's a skilled doctor."

"Trafalgar." Smoker called out, startling him. "I might as well ask now since you're here. You're roommates with Eustass Kid, I have to ask, have you ever abused illegal substances before?"

"No Smoker-ya, I haven't." Law drawled out tiredly, sitting on one of the waiting room chairs. "I have a very successful job that I have dreamed of doing since I was a child. I would not risk that for some ideal pleasures."

"You sound half-asleep still Trafalgar-yoi." Marco noted, looking a bit surprised.

Law shrugged at that. "I was affected by a terrible disease when I was younger. It's not contagious but I need to keep taking medicine to fight it off. Unfortunately one of my medicine's side effects is putting me to sleep and it leaves me groggy when I finally wake up. I'm not allowed to work in this state so this is now pretty much my day off."

Ace nearly jumped when the door slam open, a very familiar face standing before them, making Ace squeal in alarm and try to hide behind Marco. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Why was Gramps here of all places?! Couldn't they just have had Smoker responded to their case?! He was already here!

"You little brat! How dare you not come out and greet your grandfather!" Garp snarled but thankfully his precious saviour and lover sacrificed himself instead, approaching wearily.

"Vice Admiral? What are you doing here?"

"That's hardly a greeting either Smoker!" Gramps huffed. "And I've been assigned to the case here."

Ace nearly flinched when both his grandpa's and Pop's gazes met. He looked around the room, finding Luffy long gone, the sneaky shit. Strangely enough Law was gone now too, so that might have meant that Lu' kidnapped him?

"This is a family affair Garp." Pop's stated, shaking his head while Garp only laughed.

He let out an alarmed noise when Gramps began to approach, Marco tensing before him, looking agitated but Garp only laughed again.

"Don't fret, I just need to talk to my cheeky grandson for a moment." Ace let out a pained cry when he earned a 'Fist of Love', twitching as his gramps took him outside the waiting room, even against Marco's protest.

Pop's betrayed him though, sounding a bit more amused as he told Marco to leave it be. Ace obediently slumped, terrified into submission and not bothering to fight Garp as he dragged him over to a corner. He was dumped against a wall, his grandfather now staring at him seriously, with concern in his eyes which made Ace frown at the look.

"Has anyone came after you Ace?" Gramps asked quietly, one hand now on his shoulder, keeping him steady against the wall. "This could have been an attack on you. Does anyone new know about you?"

"Just the usual folk." Ace asked honestly. "You, Pops, Marco, Thatch, Izo, Luffy, Sabo, Law, Dr. Kureha and Smoker. Nobody else should know about me."

"That's still a lot of people." Garp grumbled, looking a bit peeved. "I can understand your brothers and Dr. Kureha considering she is your doctor and maybe at a push Whitebeard but your boyfriend too? And your friends? Why did you bother telling the Trafalgar brat? And those other Division Commanders?"

"I trust them."

"Ace we need to keep you safe got it? You can't tell anybody else. If people found out who you were they would come for you and they would try and hurt you for information that you definately don't have."

"I can take care of myself." Ace huffed, a bit irritated how nobody seemed to think he was able to.

Gramp's hand tightened on his shoulder. "You need to be careful Ace. If the wrong people found out then you would never get to have a normal life. Which is what you should be doing now instead of galivating around with crooks and getting yourself into trouble."

"They're my family?" Ace offered, earning a groan.

He loved his family. He would do anything for them. He thought Gramps would have noticed that by now.

.:End of Chapter:.


	5. Chapter 4

"Are you trying to wake Eustass-ya up Luffy-ya?" Law asked as Luffy bounced on the edge of Kid's bed, grinning widely at him.

"Traffy do you remember much about your Lord?" Luffy chirped out, much to his surprise.

"No." Law answered honestly. "I only know he's the Human Lord. Why? You're looking awfully suspicious at the moment Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi, have you made a guess yet?" Luffy sniggered, looking so amused which made Law now more weary than suspicious.

He had even stopped bouncing on the bed now, just sitting there, staring at him expectantly.

"I have made a few guesses considering what's happened but nothing has been confirmed yet." He offered, pausing at the sound of Eustass-ya stirring in his bed which made him approach to check over his paitent. "Why? Do you know who it is?"

"Lords don't know each other." Luffy shrugged. "We can tell who is what creature but not who they are. It's pawns we remember. It's a mystery power!"

"Unfortunately for me." Law scowled. "I can never seem to get rid of you or Doflamingo. It's also probably for the best Lords don't remember one another, Doflamingo would certainly take advantage of that. He'd probably try get the younger ones assassinated or kidnapped to join his child army."

"Mingo's a weirdo." Luffy stated dryly.

"It's worked so far. People are always there to support him, pawn or no pawn." Law mentioned before pausing when a familiar hand clutched his wrist. "Eustass-ya? Are you awake-"

He let out a startled cry when the moron yanked him down, his free hand tangled in his hair as their lips met. Law let out a protest as the redheaded idiot deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth and leaving Law confused at the strange tingling sensation through him. The tingle glidded up through his chest where his heart should be and out his mouth, escaping into Eustass-ya's who pulled away once it was gone.

Eustass-ya grinned against his lips though, making Law shudder. "Thanks for the key Law. I knew you still had it."

.::.

Garp huffed. "You and Luffy are such troublemakers. Why couldn't you have both joined me in the force..."

He trailed off though, frowning when he noticed Ace begin to grow rapidly pale and shudder, looking startled. Garp tensed at that and took a closer look, seeing Ace's eyes blown and the brat letting out shaky breaths, as if he was getting overwhelmed by something-

Shit.

"Gr-Gramps..." Ace panted out, looking alarmed.

"I've got you. Deep breathes." Garp ordered, wrapping his arm around his grandson's shoulders, squeezing tight.

This had happened before. The first time and worst time had been when Luffy had awakened as a Lord though, he had been visiting at the time, checking up on the growing pair because Dadan had insisted that Luffy had been acting weird. Luffy had seemed perfectly fine though, until he had kissed a red haired girl who had his key.

Poor Ace had been too close by and had been completely overwhelmed by the awakening. He remembered how sickly and disorientated his eldest grandson had looked while Luffy had started crying, clinging to the girl's hands who seemed equally as stunned. At that time he had panicked, knocked out Luffy and the girl, picked all three of them up and took them straight home.

Bellemere had accused him of kidnapping and threatened to beat the shit out of him that day.

"You're not feeling overwhelmed are you?" He asked, trying to sooth his grandson who was definitely stressed out now. "Come on, I'm taking you back inside to that boyfriend of yours."

Ace was too shaky to move so he easily lifted him up against his side and walked straight back into the waiting room so he could dump Ace on that Smoker brat who could distract him while he went and made sense of the situation. If what he was told was right, Vault Keepers could handle the pressure of a Lord's soul as they grew older, but Vault Keepers could live for about six hundred years.

So that meant his grandson was just a baby compared to those ones and had a lot of growing up to do before he could handle it.

"Ace?!" The blue pigeon was instantly glaring at him. "What did you do?"

"It's fine Marco. He's sensing the new Lord, aren't you son?" Whitebeard said, his gaze on Ace who let out another shiver against him, making Garp grit his teeth.

"Oi, blue pigeon, where did the Smoker brat go?" He asked quickly, he didn't have much time left until the Vault Keepers would regain themselves.

Older ones were used to it if, again, what he was told was correct. They didn't go into as much of a shock anymore, younger one's like Ace though, it hits them harder because their system wasn't used to a 'Lord's awakening yet. He had only been through a few, most of the Lords were by far, older after all, and had already claimed their 'husks' by the time Ace was even born.

"Blue pigeon? It's Marco." Marco growled but tensed, looking startled when he shoved Ace into his arms, the blonde carefully adjusting Ace as Garp headed for the door.

"Keep that little brat of a grandson of mine safe while I go talk to someone. He'll be in shock for a bit but he'll snap out of it later." Garp ordered as he stormed out, finding Kureha across the hall, just outside the operation room.

She was leaning heavily against the wall, looking exhausted but with a grin still in place. "What? You here to find out the secret to my youth?"

Garp snorted. "Don't need it."

"It's annoying when one of those little Lordlings wake up. My kind always feel it, One Piece created us both after all, but for such a little one it must be hard. I'm still a young thing but Ace is still just a baby compared to our elders." Dr. Kureha chuckled weakly.

"How do you handle it so old?" Garp couldn't help but snark, jerking his head to the side when a knife flew at him, lodging into the wall instead.

"I'm only four hundred and forty-one!" Dr. Kureha snarled.

"Do you know which Lord is it?"

"He's a brat with a chip on his shoulder." Dr. Kureha shrugged. "The 'Human Lord' has always been like that though, so temperamental."

Garp tried not to tense. "Is he a danger to Ace?"

"All Lords are a danger to our kind." Dr. Kureha huffed. "Your little brat is lucky though, he has three Lords who favour him. Of course there is his brother Luffy, the 'Boggart Lord', then Shanks, the 'Werewolf Lord', who he is friends with, and then he precious father figure, Whitebeard, the 'Bigfoot Lord'. Most Vault Keepers are just tools to them."

"Ace isn't a tool." Garp growled.

"None of us are." The doctor chuckled, looking much more settled now as she leaned back, her breathing calming down. "Yet none of the other Lordlings care. They would butcher us as long as they had access to one Vault Keeper so that no one else could get it."

"The crimes committed against the Vault Keepers-"

"Were cruel. I did autopsies on some of them and some of them had been my friends." Dr. Kureha scowled, her gaze darkening. "That's why nobody will ever find out about me. I'm too young to die. Roger and Rouge didn't make it, Rouge had been captured and murdered and Roger was killed during that battle between you lot. It was unfair, we both know it."

"Roger was still a criminal."

"Rouge never did anything wrong though and she was still murdered." Dr. Kureha pointed out and he nearly winced, remembering Ace's little voice calling out for his mother, so confused and light when Garp hadn't brought his mother home who had been long dead by the time he reached her.

He remembered the smile on her cold, pale face and the confusion on Ace's.

Kureha continued though, drawing him out of his depressing thoughts. "But it doesn't matter any longer, they're gone now. Their murderers never got off lightly either, One Piece doesn't like us dying after all, if the legends are true."

"It will avenge you."

"A Lord never controls us after all. One Piece created us, we're it's children." The old woman shrugged. "It loves us, but it still keeps sending us back no matter what."

.::.

"Sorry I lost the last game." Kid murmurs, stroking Law's cheek who blinked at him, seemingly stunned into silence for the moment.

Fuck, that was a rare sight.

"I'll get payback on that bastard who murdered me last time. It was one of the Dragon Lords right?" Kid scowled, it had been one of them, he knew that, but he had no idea who they were or which one did it.

"Doflamingo." Law finally says, offering him a strange blank look.

Kid frowned, trying to remember where he recognised the name from before stiffening. "What the fuck? That businessman? Donquixote Doflamingo?"

"Yes, Doflamingo is one of the two Dragon Lords-"

"Oh fuck that's the guy who adopted you!" Kid gaped.

"Well it's nice to know that you've been paying attention to someone Eustass-ya." Law remarked dryly.

The door was flung open though, cutting him off from replying as two familiar faces appeared before him. Of course Killer had that damned helmet on as usual while Bonney just looked slacked jawed, staring at him as if he just grew another head.

Kid smirked at the sight, only to wince when Law smacked his head. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"Don't act so smug!" Law snapped, that strange look in his eyes was still there though, making Kid slightly worried about it.

"Yeah, you've been a lazy shit all these years Kid." Bonney snarked, munching on her chippy, making him instantly hungry when the scent hit him. "You took way too long to wake up. I should be the Lord instead of you."

"You gotta fight me for it." Kid sneered.

"That isn't how it works." Law sighed.

Killer interrupted them all though, lowering his head. "Welcome back."

"Heh, it's good to be back." Kid grinned, reaching over to pat his oldest friend's shoulder.

He couldn't wait to get started.

.::.

Law glanced out the window, ignoring the sounds of Bonney and Killer reuniting with their Lord. He heard Luffy approach who leaned against him, making Law instantly sigh.

"What is it, Luffy-ya?"

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, looking oddly serious.

Law sighed at that, unsure how to answer the question. "I'm a bit frustrated... Eustass-ya and I have been room mates for years, he's been this close to me all this time and I didn't even notice that he was meant to be my Lord. My lover."

"You and Eussy have been lovers for years." Luffy noted quietly.

"And I didn't notice him. I even had the key apparently and I didn't even know about that either. I didn't remember." Law sighed. "It's frustrating, unable to remember anything and now it's suddenly all back because of my roommate who I've been living with for years now."

"It's not your fault. Pawns never remember who their Lord is, well they can't recognise us. They know who they used to be to us but until we have our keys you can't recognise us." Luffy frowned, looking upset. "I was lucky, I unlocked mine very early because I kissed Nami while we were in the playground. I felt the need to."

"Body urges tingling?" Law snarked, making him laugh.

"I felt a tingle!"

Law snorted, now feeling amused. "I have the feeling you and I are speaking of two completely different things Luffy-ya."

"Taking the key back from Nami did make me feel tingly though? Did you not feel it?" Luffy asked, obviously confused.

"Yes I did." He huffed. "And yes, I do understand it's not my fault, I'm just irritated at the situation."

"I hurt Ace that day." Luffy murmured quietly, leaning in closer making Law relax back against the younger. "I overwhelmed him when I woke up and he was so sick and bewildered that he slept for days afterwards."

"He was only seventeen." Law pointed out. "Vault Keepers age differently. He's actually counted as a baby still."

Luffy laughed at that. "He hates that!"

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Bonney-ya asked, looking bored while Luffy instantly shut his mouth, alarmed.

"It's none of your business." Law scowled, eyeing Luffy to see if he was about to attempt a lie or not, and was thankful that he just kept silent.

At least he would try and keep this secret for his brother at the very least. He still couldn't believe that Luffy had one day just blurted it out to him after he had revealed to the young teen that he was a Spirit Healer. Ace-ya's face that day had been very interesting colour though, if he wasn't too busy trying to murder his little brother, he would have asked to do a check up on him.

"So what exactly has been happening in this game of ours?" Kid asked.

"It's been mostly quiet." Killer revealed. "The only recent events are Vergo running into Law, and considering one of Doflamingo's minions tried to kidnap him, he knows exactly where Law is working, at the very least. Another new development is that one of Whitebeard's pawns are in hospital, apparently having taken a knife to the back."

"And any news on any of the Vault Keepers?" Kid questioned and Law instantly slammed his foot on Luffy's, seeing his expression darkening.

Luffy thankfully didn't butt in, he had tensed instead, eyes meeting his own, leaving Killer to reply negatively.

"No, we haven't heard of any."

"There is also a lot more to Doflamingo than Killer-ya knows. Doflamingo had been working on his 'empire'." Law said firmly, trying to carefully change the subject so Luffy didn't accidentally let something slip. "He's expanding his business range, he had that huge hit with those toys that can walk and talk-"

"Ah! Kyros!" Luffy gasped, now successfully distracted.

Law nodded grimly at that. "It turns out that new toy range is created by a Devil Fruit. One of Doflamingo's family members can turn people into toys and cause everyone to forget them once they have been transformed."

"Holy shit really?! But you see them all the time!" Kid gaped.

"Whoever it is must have turned a lot of people." Killer grunted. "It sounds a bit like your Devil Fruit Bonney."

"Except mines works on ages and doesn't cause people to just forget!" The pink haired woman snapped.

Law sighed. "Doflamingo's also a big charity case. He is always raising funds, especially for rare diseases."

Bonney sniggered. "Yeah, he's so protective of you, it's adorable."

"Fuck off." Law cursed lightly, sticking his middle finger up as he kept his attention on the redhead. "Anyway, he also does trade-offs with people such as Sir Crocodile, Princess Rebecca of the Riku family and sometimes even with Empress Hancock. There are plenty more people but they are by far some of his best partners."

"He did something to Rebecca!" Luffy huffed.

"I recognise the name." Kid muttered to himself before tensing. "Oh shit, the pink haired kid! Wait weren't the elves my fucking allies?! She went and betrayed me!"

"Not on purpose. Doflamingo got to her." Killer stated grimly. "We believe he overwhelmed her soul in the last game, he is a powerful Lord after all. Now she's been reborn into her family again and was forced into betraying them too."

"Her dad's trying to save her." Luffy nodded. "And so is her aunt and her grandpa."

"Eustass-ya, you trusted the Riku family and while we were in a meeting with them they captured us both." Law reminded, gritting his teeth as the memories, now with no shadowy figures covering up his Lord's person, came back to life. "The others mostly were killed but Shachi managed to go get help that day."

"Eussy was already dead by the time we got there. Burned to death."

"The nightmares..." Kid muttered.

"I was partially right, it was a suppressed trauma." Law said smugly, earning a glare.

"Don't look so smug asshole!"

Killer interrupted them though, looking grim. "Rebecca rules over the Riku family now and has been firmly trapped under Doflamingo's influence."

"We'll save her and beat up Mingo!" Luffy declared.

Law snorted though. "You just want to save her because she gave you food."

The kid pouted though. "She's also my friend!"

A knock at the door interrupted them, Smoker slipping in, looking grim as he approached, getting wearily looks from them all, apart from Luffy who instantly grinned widely.

"Smokey! You're here! Where's Ace?!" Luffy called out cheerfully.

"He's with Whitebeard." Smoker said distastefully, making Luffy huff. "Now leave, all of you. I need to speak to Eustass."

"I need to examine him." Law replied as the rest reluctantly shuffled out, Bonney dragging Luffy behind her who whined.

"Fine. You can probably help answer some questions too." Smoker grunted as he leaned against the wall. "Eustass Kid, how long have you been going to your dealer for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about officer. I just met up with a friend." Kid said through gritted teeth.

Smoker growled. "Don't bother lying. Your test results will be proof enough."

Law sighed. "Unfortunately there was an error in the system. Dr. Kureha told you about that did she not? Our patients at that time who all were tested got the wrong results."

"You're covering for him Trafalgar?"

"I would do no such thing." He was telling the truth. "It was Luffy-ya's fault in the first place, how in the world he got into the testing room and then dumped his milk in the machine I will never know."

"That's what happened?" Kid gaped.

"Unfortunately yes. That moron was apparently chasing Dr. Chopper around again, got told off by the technicians inside the testing room but then Luffy-ya fell asleep during the lecture and dropped his glass of milk, not his meat of course but his milk." Law remarked dryly.

He remembered Dr. Kureha's rant about that while Franky, who had been called in, tried to fix it and shook his head, saying the test results where all mucked up now. Law couldn't figure out if Luffy had done that deliberately or not, just to keep the peace for Eustass-ya.

He had a feeling it was just a simple accident, either that or Nami-ya or Nico-ya had put him up to it.

"Fine then." Smoker seethed. "Eye witnesses. We have plenty of time Eustass and I have plenty of questions and you will answer them."

"Bite me." The redhead snapped back but Law smacked him across the head.

"Stop picking fights in hospital Eustass-ya!"

Before Kid or Smoker-ya could say anything though Law felt this sudden, overwhelming pressure that nearly knocked him over while Kid flinched, seemingly alarmed. Law gripped the chair, trying to keep to his feet, even as it felt like he was being crushed from the pressure that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Trafalgar? Are you alright-" Smoker looked a bit surprised but they all jumped when the door slammed open.

"Captain Smoker!" Tashigi-ya cried out, breathless. "It's Whitebeard's man! He didn't make it!"

Law fought to stay on his feet, relieved as the pressure suddenly eased off, as if it was being restrained just as Smoker cursed and ran out, Tashigi staggering behind, the pair looking alarmed. Law instantly collapsed into a chair, his legs shaking.

"That was Whitebeard's soul." Law breathed out shakily.

"He's pissed." Kid grunted out as he leaned back heavier against the pillows. "Fuck, I'm always amazed how overwhelming his fucking willpower is. I can recognise it even after all this time, and hell, Lords aren't supposed to even remember each other."

"You can recognise a soul though once it's awakened." Law noted.

Kid nodded. "Yeah but we don't remember who they are, we can only tell what Lord they are. So all the Lords should know that the Human Lord is awake now and that Bigfoot is beyond pissed off."

Law remained quiet after that, trying to regain himself. He hated that pressure, it was overwhelming and sometimes made him feel like he was actually suffocating. He didn't enjoy feeling so weak and helpless, it reminded him of his childhood all over again.

.::.

Kid frowned, noticing how quiet Law was now, which immediately worried him. He liked it better when Law was confident and snarky, unshakable and strong. Not this quiet and helpless version of him, that version pissed him off.

"Law-"

"Be quiet, Eustass-ya." Law ordered, still not looking up at him, eyes remaining on the floor, alarming him further. "How terrible was it? We were right next to each other all this time but not even once did we figure out who you actually were."

"Law I'm sorry." He hated how distressed Law sounded right now.

Law only shook his head though, finally raising his eyes to glare into his own. He felt oddly relived at the anger in them, the sheer determination to win.

"Doflamingo isn't going to kill you this time. This time you need to survive." Law stated, eyes hard. "I'm sorry I was too weak, I won't be again."

"Fuck Law, we were both too weak. We'll get stronger. I won't let him take you again."

"That we can agree on." Law said, lowering his gaze back to the floor again.

He wanted to curse at the sight of it but instead he covered his face with his hands and groaned. This wasn't going to be easy, in fact, this was going to suck. A lot.

.:End of Chapter:.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write a bit of Ace's self-worth issues in this chapter and how his family and friends are trying to help him recover from it so I hope it's turned out okay :) Please let me know what you think and if there's a better way for me to improve on it, that would be great :)

"Whitebeard stand down." Smoker overheard Garp bark out, the pair were glaring at each other outside the waiting room, the pair now beyond pissed off.

"This is none of your business Garp-"

"You're going to endanger my grandson. Dammit I know what happens-" Garp eyes landed on him though, the man instantly scowling. "Oi Smoker brat, get back inside and stop listening in you nosy brat!"

"Yes sir." Smoker grunted, unamused but obeyed, walking straight back in and mentioning for Tashigi to go outside and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious.

The one who stabbed the Whitebeard's fourth commander might be lingering around.

He froze at the sight before him. Ace, pale and trembling was curled up against the first commander, Marco who held him gently, murmuring to him before pausing to look up at him with a glare.

"Get out Smoker. The police ain't wanted here." Marco ordered, even as Ace mumbled something against him, only to be ignored.

"Ace is my boyfriend." Smoker replied with as he approached. "I'm taking him home. He doesn't look well."

Marco bristled at that. "Piss off. We can take care of our own."

"Funny that you say that considering you couldn't even take care of the fourth commander of your little gang." Smoker snapped back, instantly freezing, stunned that he had just blurted that out with Ace so close by.

Marco looked beyond pissed at that and even moved to get up, but they both froze as soon as Ace whimpered in distress. He gaped at that, watching as Ace curled up tighter, looking so stressed out. He had never seen Ace so fragile before and it hurt him, he hated the sight. Smoker saw a hand stroke through Ace's hair and looked back up at the first division commander who looked sad.

"Pop's accidentally overwhelmed Ace with his soul. He managed to pull it back but it still affected Ace rather badly when he hadn't even recovered from the Human Lord yet." Marco murmured, his voice soft as Ace settled again. "Ace is still very young, compared to most Vault Keepers at any rate. They must consider him to be just a child."

"If most of them were still alive at any rate." Smoker grunted out quietly, keeping his eyes on his lover who seemed to fall into a light doze.

"There would be more born if people stopped killing them." Marco snapped back quietly. "Nobody has heard anything about any Vault Keeper births since Ace was born after all. It was a rare thing in the bloody first place. I've only ever heard of two being born into the world and I've been alive for centuries."

That was the ironic thing about Marco. If the reports were correct, he was a Phoenix who had accidentally eaten the phoenix devil fruit. He had no idea if anything about the blonde had changed or if he had remained completely the same after eating that devil fruit.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door reopened and both Garp and Whitebeard entered the room, Whitebeard looking grim as he stared at him.

"Boy, when does your shift end?"

Smoker scowled, he had barely started the bleeding thing! He opened his mouth to answer but Garp caught him off, grumpy looking.

"He's taking his bloody holiday the day now. I'll get someone else to cover his shift with Tashigi."

"Then would you be able to keep an eye on Ace while we investigate back home?" Whitebeard asked, a careful, blank expression on his face, making him actually worry at the look he was being given.

It felt like a bit of a test actually.

"Of course. I was planning to take him back home anyway." Smoker scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

He wasn't going to let this criminal walk all over him or intimidate him. That wasn't how the situation was supposed to work out.

Marco instantly protested though. "But Pops!"

"Hush Marco." Whitebeard urged gently. "Ace is exhausted and we both know he won't be able to rest well back at home considering whoever hurt Thatch might still be there. We'll investigate while Ace recovers."

Ace stirred at that, looking up at Whitebeard who knelt down, his whole form actually softening as he stroked Ace's hair back and murmured something to him that Smoker couldn't hear. Ace shook his head as he leaned over, wrapping his arms around Whitebeard as best as he could and giving him a hug. The Bigfoot Lord smiled at that and hugged him back, speaking to him again, his voice ever so soft. It frustrated him that he couldn't hear a thing they were saying but he guessed Whitebeard was deliberately doing that for a reason.

The criminal pulled away after a long moment and ruffled Ace's hair before his eyes met his own. "Smoker brat, bring my son back in the morning. I want to speak with him when he's more coherent."

Smoker reluctantly nodded at that, deciding not to get into an argument about leaving Ace with dangerous criminals. He went to his boyfriend instead and carefully gathered him up into his arms, his blonde friend looking reluctant to hand him over. Once he made sure Ace was secure he walked out but slowed down as Garp followed him out too, the pair soon outside where his police car was.

"Ace will be disorientated for a while so don't be too alarmed by it." Garp warned. "That Human Lord awakening was bad enough but then Whitebeard erupting like that made things worse for him. Luckily Whitebeard can control himself and managed to ease his soul's weight off of Ace's."

Smoker frowned, irritated. "I don't understand this whole 'soul' thing."

Garp lowered his voice as he glanced around, ensuring they were alone. "A Lord's soul is a powerful thing. They carry on through time until the game is ready to begin again and when that time comes they are reborn into the world. Their soul always remains the same while us? We change. Their pawns don't though because their Lords are keeping them whole while we, without a Lord, develop and change as we die. Ace is special in the case that his race was created by One Piece itself, though of course Ace is a special case altogether considering he was born and not created."

"So what does it have to do with them overwhelming Ace?"

"Souls can grow but because ours changes so much when we die ours don't get to. A Lord though, someone whose soul carries on throughout the years, can grow into something powerful, it's why they are so strong and overwhelming at times for those that can sense them. Of course only those that play the game can, and we aren't players."

"What does that mean?"

"Pawns." Garp grunted. "They get to grow too because they are selected. People like us who aren't chosen don't get to be reborn exactly the same, with our soul intact. We just change. Pawns and Lords don't change at all, they just keep growing. Vault Keepers though, because they are created by One Piece, share a connection to a Lord since it created them all."

"So Vault Keepers and Lords are kinda like siblings or something?" Smoker raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanna put it like that, then sure." Garp shrugged. "They share that one common connection, which is all they share in fact. But yeah, that's why Ace can sense them, even if he isn't a pawn, he is still apart of the game, and sadly always will be. The poor boy won't ever get a break."

Smoker frowned at that, glancing back down at Ace who dozed against him, thankfully already starting to look a bit better, colour coming back to his cheeks now.

"What can I do?"

Garp nodded in approval at that. "Just keep him by your side as much as possible. He needs us to keep him safe with so many people after him."

"I'm fine gramps." Ace murmured against him, startling Smoker. "I wanna help Pop's find out who killed Thatch..."

"You need to recover brat." Garp said firmly. "Smoker, make sure this little brat gets back to your place safely alright? And keep an eye on him. Something doesn't feel right about this whole Whitebeard situation."

"Is that why you're here?" Smoker asked, frowning at the thought.

"Ain't any of your business why am here. Now get!"

.::.

"This is your hideout?" Kid scowled as he, Law and the kid approached an old and seemingly abandoned warehouse, graffiti covered it, all sorts of drawings there but the one that caught his eye was a picture of a jolly roger with a Straw Hat on it.

He frowned, struggling to remember that far back but the kid interrupted his thoughts, laughing as he rushed towards the door.

"Guys! He's here! Sanji you gotta cook us up a feast!" The brat yelled.

The door opened, a blonde haired man with a swirly eyebrow stood there, scowling. "What did your brother say about your manners Luffy?!"

"Please!" Luffy beamed as they headed in, Kid startled at the sight of the well renovated warehouse.

"Cyborg-ya keeps improving the place." Law murmured as he walked past, heading to what appeared to be the 'living room' where a lot of people seemed to be lounging.

"Hey Law!" A reindeer greeted, smiling happily up at him who nodded back.

"Chopper-ya. I'm sorry you had to cover my shift yesterday, surgery is my speciality but I couldn't help at all with Thatch-ya."

The reindeer looked upset by that. "It wasn't your fault! He had lost too much blood and bled out, I couldn't believe he had actually survived where the knife landed, i-it was horrible. He must have been in so much pain!"

"Okay, why the fuck is the reindeer talking?" Kid couldn't help but ask, glaring at the tiny thing who yelped and 'hid' behind Law.

"Don't upset Racoon-ya." Law scolded. "This is Chopper, Luffy-ya's doctor. He's a reindeer who ate the Human Human fruit."

"It tasted funny." Chopper frowned.

"They all do." Law grimaced.

"Ah, so that is Eustass-san arrived then?" A dark haired woman smiled at him, looking pleased. "I was quite worried he was never going to awaken from his coma. We would have had to watch his body rot away."

"Robin!" A long nosed man wailed. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Robin's so cool! She's a banshee!" The kid interrupted, looking amazed before poking the long nosed man, grinning brightly. "And this is Usopp, he's a human like you!"

Usopp paled. "H-Hi! I am the brave M-Master Usopp!"

"Long nose-ya is their sniper while Nico-ya is their archaeologist." Law supplied, looking rather bored.

"Why do you need a historian exactly?" Kid grumbled.

Robin wouldn't stop smiling, it was fucking creepy. "I'm trying to discover the history of The Void Century."

He stiffened at that, stunned but the kid thankfully ended the silence that had enveloped the room, his arm now wrapped around a green haired man. "And this is Zoro! He's funny! Him and Sanji fight all the time!"

Kid sighed, he didn't really care, as long as they were strong. "And why do they do that exactly?"

"They have a love/hate relationship." Usopp sniggered. "Also he's a werewolf and Sanji's a vampire, it's like they're natural enemies or something."

"Don't say stupid things Usopp." Zoro warned. "That shitty cook is a terrible vampire."

"Shut it mosshead." The blonde with the swirly eyebrow was back, carrying plates with him which he was quick to hand out before Luffy dived at him.

Kid scowled. "Did I only get humans as my pawns? How the fuck is that fair?"

"I'm not a human." Law pointed out.

"I didn't mean you obviously."

"If you like we could just leave." Bonney sneered, the pink haired woman glaring at him from her place on one of the couches, swallowing down as much food as she could.

Killer interrupted though. "If you gave us some time we could finish off our introductions. I'm the only human you have though, so stop complaining so much Captain."

He twitched at his old friend's calm voice, he was sitting beside a very familiar hatted guy with dark hair, the guy munching on some food too. The pair seemed rather cosy, which also seemed familiar and made him pause, trying to think.

The guy was some kind of bird. Pelican? Pigeon?

Ah fuck this was annoying!

"Yo Kid! It's been awhile!" A very familiar blue haired guy greeted him cheerfully.

He actually couldn't help but grin at the sight of the old man. "Franky! Shit it's good to see you again, you've been working on yourself again!"

"You two know each other Franky?" Robin asked, looking surprised.

"We did mechanical engineering together, though unfortunately Kid had to quit for health reasons." Franky offered up easily enough, looking laid back and chilled.

"You still owe me money for those parts Franky!" A redheaded woman huffed, looking irritated.

"Sorry Nami-sis! I'll get that back to you soon." He grinned back.

"Your interest has gone up on it already!"

"Nami-san is our witch." Robin told him as Nami sat down beside her, looking bemused.

"You took forever to wake up! Jeez, we're in this alliance with you and you decide to take forever this time!"

"Shut it!" Kid scowled as he moved to sit beside Law who raised an eyebrow at him. "And don't you start either Trafalgar."

"Don't speak to a lady that way, shitty Lord!" Sanji snapped, though the green haired guy said something snarky and the blonde was instantly at him instead.

"Yohohoho, lively in here today isn't it?" A skeleton walked in, somehow looking amused.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?! Are these all your pawns kid?!" He barked out at Luffy who only laughed, looking so pleased with himself.

"Of course they are!"

"Brook is a Soul Keeper. One of the Grim Reapers creations." Law remarked but Bonney seemed confused, tilting her head.

"What do you mean the Grim Reaper's creations? I thought they were just old souls that never moved on? The old fart has hundred's of them roaming about."

Robin chuckled softly. "Legend has it that Grim Reaper-san is also a Lord and that when he used the One Piece he created Soul Keepers to help guide the dead and their souls to their rightful places in the world. I believe what your Mother has is different though because of her Devil Fruit powers."

Bonney huffed. "That bitch ain't my Mother."

"I've waited a long time to see all of you again. It is certainly nice to see none of you have changed." Brook smiled, looking fondly over them all.

"Wait, you remember everything?" Kid frowned, confused by that statement.

"Of course I do. I can't die after all."

"Oi kid, trade with me." The redhead called out. "I'll give you Bonney."

"HEY!"

"Yohohoho, no offence Kid-san, but I'll never go with you. My place is by Luffy-san's side." Brook said firmly, Kid could feel the darkness creeping out of him. "Now please, don't ask me that ever again."

Kid cursed quietly, he felt the urge to hide creep up on him all of a sudden but instead he tried to change the subject. "Fine whatever, I don't need ya anyway. I wanna know who the fuck my guys are."

"Killer-ya is human. I'm a Spirit Healer, Shachi is Cerberus, Penguin is a Shadow, Bepo is a Mink, Bonney-ya is half Bigfoot, half troll and Jean-Bart is a Golem." Law remarked dryly.

"Law! Why did you ruin our introductions?!" The brunette wailed, looking horrified. "I was gonna go for a cool and intimidating intro-"

"Why bother? What I said makes it easier." Law pointed out.

He was still stuck on the Cerberus part though. Did Law actually mean the Cerberus? The demon, guard dog of Hell?!

"Wait, that brat there is Ceberus?!" Kid gaped, horrified at the tiny thing sitting before him.

"I'm not a brat!" Shachi instantly protested.

Kid scowled. "Why do I feel suddenly so annoyed by you? Jesus you should be awesome if you're that demon dog of Hell."

"You just suck." Shachi scowled back.

"You've barely spoken for five minutes and you're already at it again?" Killer asked, sounding bemused.

"If he wasn't such a little shit." Kid sneered but flinched when Law smacked the back of his head, making him scowl. "What was that for?!"

"Stop picking fights."

Nami scowled. "So what are we going to do? Can your Lord even fight at all? Or is he useless?"

"HEY!" Kid snapped, pissed off at the insult.

"He has his devil fruit, and with a few training sessions with Luffy-ya and some information drummed into his head he should be fine with everything." Law noted. "He only just woke up yesterday so I believe his memories are still getting worked out."

"Some things are still fuzzy." Kid grunted. "I definitely remember that fucking pink bastard burning me alive though."

"We'll work on that." Robin mused. "We managed to work everything out with Captain-san, you should be easy after him."

The kid was a moron, anything the brat could do, Kid could easily do better. He had nothing to worry about, the whole Lord thing was going to be such an easy win.

.::.

Law pressed on the buzzer for Ace's and Luffy's apartment, frowning curiously when there was no reply. Luffy was shifting beside him, seemingly getting bored with the waiting so with a sigh he opened up a Room and teleported all three of them back inside. Eustass-ya immediately complained while Luffy laughed, looking delighted.

"Ace didn't answer the buzzer." Law offered, to try ease the redhead who grumbled.

"Why didn't you just call someone else?"

"They rarely answer." Law reminded him as Luffy skipped on ahead. "You have the keys to your apartment Luffy-ya?"

"Yep!"

"Then why didn't you use them to get through the front door?!" Kid snapped.

Luffy tilted his head at that. "I forgot?"

"Jeez, how the fuck is he a Lord again?"

Law shrugged. "Don't ask me, One Piece apparently picked him, but really, Luffy-ya where is Ace? I'm not sure I can trust you in the house yourself again after last time."

"He nearly set fire to the carpet again, didn't he?" Eustass-ya grunted.

"Pompadour died so Ace is probably with the moustache man." Luffy said sadly as he opened up his door.

Law froze when he heard the terrified cry from the younger Lord and whirled around, seeing a giant man punching Luffy-ya's head, crying out something about a 'Fist of Love'.

"How dare you not give me a proper greeting!" The old man yelled. "You're as bad as Ace!"

"Why are you here Grandpa?! Where's Ace?!" Luffy wailed, holding the large lump on his head and wincing.

Garp, an old Boggart, sighed. "Ace got overwhelmed today so I managed to convince Whitebeard to let Ace's brat of a boyfriend take him to his house to let Ace relax. The Whitebeard's will be searching for the fourth division commander's murderer during that time."

"He'll be okay though right?"

"Ace will be fine. He just needs to rest. His race grow up differently from us remember?" Garp grunted. "And you Luffy better stay out of trouble. Things are getting chaotic pretty quickly now."

Luffy only laughed, making Law sigh. "I don't think he knows how to stay out of trouble."

"Oh I remember you! You're Rocinante's nephew aren't you?" Garp recalled, looking strangely happy before frowning again. "Shame your father dragged him back but it is nice to see you still running amok. The little Smoker brat and his little girl were both really surprised to see Vergo acting so aggressively towards you. He's usually so calm."

Law noticed how tense Kid was after Garp had mentioned his 'father' but decided to ignore it in favour of speaking to the older boggart. He was more important right now considering how violent he usually was when you did something he disliked.

"It's fine. Vergo and Doflamingo are just overprotective." Law said dismissively.

"You're old enough to live on your own anyway so it's fine. Just don't get into any mischief like both my grandsons tend to do." Garp ordered before giving Eustass-ya a strange look.

Kid had stiffened up further beside him, scowling. "Something you want old man?"

He watched on as Kid was punched, sending him straight to the floor. "Don't be rude little brat! Jeez, you really do have a chip on your shoulder don't you?"

Luffy gave him an odd look at that but Garp only gave him another 'Fist of Love' and left with a goodbye, leaving the hallway quiet and subdued with a cheery 'goodbye'.

"Perhaps I should give you both examinations. You might have concussions." Law pointed out once the old man was finally gone, receiving groans in return.

.::.

"Ace? Feeling up to some food?" Smoker asked while Ace blinked, finding himself sprawled out across the couch, a blanket over him and the room darker.

"Um, why is it so dark in here?" Ace couldn't help but ask, confused.

It had been sunnier earlier, at least he thought it had been. His head hadn't been too clear at the time so he wasn't too sure. His boyfriend was stood over him, looking amused and out of his uniform.

Ace pouted. "And you stripped out of your uniform without me there."

"Really Ace? That's what you're most concerned about?" Smoker grumbled. "Well, at least I know you're starting to feel better Portgas."

"Sorry about that." Ace apologised softly, curling up and wrapping his arms around his knees. "I hate it, I must look so weak..."

"Don't be silly Ace. It's not your fault." Smoker reprimanded gruffly. "You had plenty of messages sent to you while you slept. You might want to take a look at them while I get you something."

"Thanks babe, I... Um... just something small please?" Ace asked, nearly chuckling at the alarm his lover showed him. "I still don't feel all that great."

"So two plates worth?"

"Please." Ace nodded as he reached for his very old and out of date mobile, glancing through it, a warm smile quickly taking over as he read the texts.

Izo says:  
Hey you, how are you holding up? You better be getting plenty of rest instead of doing naughty things with your boyfriend ;)

Ace snorted at that, he didn't even have the energy for anything like that at the moment. He wished that he did but then again, he wouldn't be here, he'd be helping find out who murdered Thatch and burn their ass- No, he didn't want to think about it, just the violent rush made the room spin.

Marco says:

You better be resting Ace. Seriously, if I find out you didn't I'll be pissed. We'll see you at home tomorrow alright? Just relax and try and recover first.

Marco, always the mother hen.

Pops says,  
I'm so sorry son, I couldn't control my willpower for a moment there and nearly hurt you. Try and take it easy alright Ace? I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well son.

He didn't want everyone to worry about him. That wasn't fair on them. Ace was the one who couldn't handle it! He was still too weak! It had been his fault.

He fidgeted on the couch though, everyone had told him how much they all loved him. Marco, Thatch, Pops, Izo, Haruta- Everyone- They all loved him and wanted him to be happy. It was still his fault though, but they were allowed to worry because they all loved him right?

They were a family.

A chirpy beep interuppted his conflicted thoughts and he looked back down at his phone, pausing at who messaged him.

Teach says:

Hey Commander, mind if we meet up when you visit tomorrow? We can chat over a few drinks! I heard what happened, a damn nightmare it was. Hope you're handling yourself okay, better not be hitting the drinks without me! ;)

Ace chuckled softly, he wouldn't miss out on drinks with Teach, Teach and him were drinking buddies. Or at least when it came to rum. Thatch had been the one to introduce him to everything else until he had started to fall asleep even more often and made Marco fret.

He missed Thatch so badly... He couldn't believe Thatch was just gone like that...

"Oh Ace, hey..." He heard Smoker call out gently, warm arms wrapping around him as he cried softly. "It'll be alright. Not now but one day."

"Thatch is dead!" Ace sobbed, burying his head into Smoker's chest, because he really wanted the comfort right now, even if he didn't deserve it.

Marco and Pops and Izo were suffering even more than he was. They needed the comfort more than he did!

Smoker sighed, Ace melting into his embrace when his hand stroked through his hair. "It's been a long day Ace. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of this. I've got you, just let it all out."

He remained curled up into his boyfriend's side for the rest of the night, thankful for the warmth and how kind his lover was.

.::.

"I can't drive you any further in. You okay from here brat?" Smoker asked while Ace offered him a grin as they arrived in front of Pop's mansion gates.

"It's great. Thanks Smokey." He teased, leaning over for a kiss.

Smoker grumbled into it but pressed back, indulging in a small kiss before tugging at his hair, making Ace whine. "Yesterday you were exhausted, how did you liven up so quickly brat?"

"I'm young and full of energy!" Ace beamed, making his boyfriend scowl at him and flick his head, Ace pouting at that.

"Behave now you hear me? Don't go getting into trouble." Smoker ordered but Ace only stuck his tongue out as he slipped out the car.

"Don't count on it babe!"

"I'll arrest you Portgas!" Smoker snapped out.

"You'll never catch me!" Ace laughed, closing the door and running for the gates as Smoker shook his head in exasperation.

Ace typed in the password as his boyfriend drove away, and slipped inside once he was cleared through. He walked up the long road and straight inside, Izo greeting him with a warm hug and some tea. Ace grinned at that and happily took the offered cup, easily following Izo into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, already knowing his brother would want to catch up.

"Any news Izo?" He ended up asking first, disappointed when he heard his brother sigh.

"Unfortunately not." Izo grimaced as he sipped at his own tea, looking bitter. "They wiped the security system. Completely. We don't even know where to begin."

Ace frowned at that. "What about the others? How are they all doing?"

"The mood in the manor is terrible." Izo huffed. "Everyone knows now that someone on the inside did it, but now everyone is paranoid about each other too- Oi, stop biting your lip, you're making it bleed."

Ace blinked at that, startled as he registered that he was in fact, actually chewing on his lip now, a nervous habit he picked up years ago. He instantly stopped, already knowing that at least Marco and Pop's would had felt it.

It was confirmed when Marco walked in with a cup of coffee and a scowl. "Stop biting your lip Ace."

"I keep forgetting about that special ability of yours. Your kind all have unique traits when it comes to bloodlines right?" Izo marvelled.

"It's hardly useful." Ace complained as he wiped the blood off his lip, grimacing.

"You strengthen people you care deeply about whenever you bleed-yoi." Marco tutted as he tossed him a cloth, looking annoyed. "And then of course because of you being born you've got that second trait..."

"Good thing it's only on the closest people to Ace." Izo noted. "Otherwise everyone would be feeling it, considering how many of us Ace cares about."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Ace apologised, feeling embarrassed at being told off.

"Finish your tea Ace." Izo encouraged before his lips curled into a smile, a smug smile. "So Ace dear, how has your nights been with the Captain?"

Ace couldn't help but grin at that, he could see Marco beginning to tense out of the corner of his eyes, looking a bit uncomfortable now. "Oh we've been having quite a few interesting nights lately. He really does take his time."

He nearly laughed when the pineapple's eyes narrowed.

"And how is his performance?" Izo crooned.

"He's very creative and he is really good at pacing-" Ace began, only to be cut off.

"I don't think I need to hear this you two." Marco scolded as he shook his head, as he hastily walked out the room.

Ace and Izo laughed exactly at the same time once Marco was gone. The laughter lasted for a brief moment before Izo relaxed, looking so much better. Ace frowned softly at the sight of his brother who looked exhausted, he had Thatch had been in a relationship for quite some time and it must have been killing Izo not being able to do anything.

"Izo... I-" He tried to speak up but a familiar, cheerful voice cut him off.

"Commander Ace!" Teach called out as he strode into the kitchen, giving him a good pat on the back. "It's great to see you home. I'm surprised you're back so early!"

"Hey Teach." Izo greeted while Ace grinned.

"It's great to see you Teach, you had something you wanted to talk to me about right?"

Teach nodded. "Yeah but I'd rather we talk privately if that's okay? No offence Commander Izo-"

"None taken." Izo chimed. "Just don't be corrupting poor Ace too much alright? His boyfriend gets that job all to himself-"

"Izo!" Ace protested as Teach laughed heartily, already pulling out a few bottles of rum.

"Don't worry Commander, I'll keep Commander Ace perfectly safe." Teach grinned as Ace hopped off his chair, even as Izo scowled at the bottles.

"It's a bit early to drink Teach. Remember Ace's narcolepsy."

They only laugh it off though as Teach and Ace made a swift exist out of the kitchen and Izo's reach and to the safety of Teach's room. They parked themselves down on the carpet, Teach's bed a mess as was his desk and chair.

"Jeez, it's been awhile since we did this, right Commander?" Teach grinned at him as he yanked his bottle open, Ace doing the same and taking a 'healthy' gulp of his rum.

"Too long. We've both been busy recently huh?"

"Yeah, sorry I've been off travelling. There's been a lot to see and do and sometimes it's just easier being by myself than with the family." Teach offered with a shrug.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're back though. Staying long?" Ace asked but paused when Teach frowned at him, looking a bit more serious.

"Actually Commander, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm thinking about forming my own clan. One separate from Pop's." Teach announced, startling him.

"A clan? But Teach, you're not even a Lord."

Teach nodded at that, taking another long drink from his bottle. "Yeah I know but I feel like getting my own independence now. I'm getting older Ace."

Ace snorted. "You're not that old."

Teach laughed. "If only I were twenty-two again, that's your age ain't it Commander?"

"Yep! Jeez, my little brother's nineteen! He's nearly an adult already!" Ace huffed, shaking his head. "I can't believe it, a few years back I used to tie him to trees and beat him up with a pipe."

Teach grimaces at that before chuckling. "Ace, how about you join my clan? I'll even admit to ya, I know all about you, you're a Vault Keeper-"

Ace tensed instantly at that but Teach raised his hands, looking embarrassed.

"Ah shit, that was a terrible way to say that! Look, Pop's and Commander Marco told me years ago, so I could help keep an eye out for you. I'm a demon remember? I live for ages and I'm hard to kill-"

Ace pouted at that. "I can protect myself."

He didn't like it. Pops and Marco wouldn't just share that information out. Perhaps Teach had overheard it and was just trying to not cause a fuss? Or perhaps they did tell him, when Ace had been unruly and angry all the time and trying to murder Pops, maybe they told Teach out of concern?

Teach chuckled though, interrupting his thoughts. "You've always been tough. Ya know, together we could find One Piece and break it! Break this endless game that keeps getting all of us killed!"

"I-Is this about Thatch?" Ace couldn't help but ask softly, a bit surprised.

The demon sighed at that. "Yeah, a bit I guess. Thatch was still so young and didn't deserve that. I'm just sorry this game got him killed. He was always so nice. I'm suspicious that one of our allies with the codes to our home or an infiltrator did it to catch us off our guards."

"Teach you're mourning. You've known everyone here for a long time." Ace said sadly. "I think you might be acting rash here, do you really want to leave?"

"Maybe that's true. Damn, sucks to think of it like that, thought it might be an idea there." Teach sighed before grinning at him, more weakly than before. "Would you run away with me though Ace? If this wasn't all just a big rush of an idea?"

Ace laughed at that. "Nah, I'm giving One Piece to Pops."

"Damn Commander Ace! How horrible to think you don't care about me enough to run off and steal One Piece with me to break it!" Teach mocked playfully.

"Sorry, just how it is." Ace admitted easily, laughing when Teach ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you're such a loyal thing." Teach sniggered.

"You're still treating me like a kid." Ace pouted.

"Sorry Commander Ace, I can't help it. I still remember the sulky teen you were who was trying to murder Pop's all the time." Teach laughed openly, even as Ace felt his cheeks darken.

He had apologised for that so many times already!

.:End of Chapter:.


	7. Chapter 6

"Here Ace." Koala smiled at him, setting down a few plates of precious food. "Sabo is just about done with his meeting."

Ace bowed his head. "Thank you very much Koala."

Koala rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be so polite with me. I'm pretty much your sister-in-law remember?"

Koala waved the pretty gold ring on her finger in front of his face, making him instantly beam.

"You two picked a date for the wedding yet?"

Koala huffed. "Dragon-san has been keeping Sabo rather busy recently so not just yet. At this rate I'm going to kidnap my fiancé and elope somewhere."

"You have to make sure to invite me! I already have best man speeches prepared!"

"How much are you going to mock him?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh big time." Ace grinned, wincing when he received a smack to the back of his head, Sabo shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it." Sabo smirked as he sat down. "Been a busy shift Koala?"

"I'm stuck here because Bartolomew decided to take the day off to stalk Luffy again, either that or he's at the tattoo shop working." Koala grumbled. "The staff here suck, Sabo hurry up and give me your family fortune or something."

Sabo chuckled. "And this is why she's marrying me. Family wealth."

"Exactly." Koala winked, leaning over to kiss his cheek, making Ace grin at the fondness the pair shared with one another. "Anyway, you two take your time and talk. You should have some privacy here in the back of the bar."

They both thanked her as she left them, heading further into the front half of the bar where a few rowdy men were starting to brawl, only for Koala to kick both their asses out of the bar. Ace chuckled at the sight while Sabo sighed.

"You would think that people would learn by now." Sabo shook his head before sighing and eyeing him. "I heard what happened with Thatch and how you got overwhelmed by some Lords a few days ago."

"Sabo-" Ace tried to speak up, not too sure what to say but he needed to make sure his little brother wasn't worried about him.

Sabo cut him off. "I haven't found out anything about Thatch's murder."

Ace frowned. "You've been investigating? Sabo you have more important things to do-"

The blonde instantly glared at him. "I'm making sure you stay safe Ace. You're my big brother and I'm not going to let someone hurt you. This could have easily been an attack on you because of your bloodline-"

"D-Do you really think someone killed Thatch b-because of me?" Ace asked hesitantly, worried that it had been his fault.

They could have been trying to find him and when they couldn't took out their anger on Thatch. This could all be his fault, all because he was letting Pops hide him-

"D-Did I get him killed?"

He jumped when Sabo slammed his fist on the table, scowling at him. "No. Even if they were after you this isn't your fault. So stop it. I won't let you keep doing this to yourself."

Ace flinched. He had promised years ago that he would try to stop but so many things always went wrong and they always seemed to lead back to him.

He only sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sabo glared at him even more firmly before he finally let up, instead drinking the soup that was still on the table. "Anyway, I did find out who our 'Human Lord' is."

"Already?" Ace snorted, digging into a plate of pasta. "That was fast."

"You already know him." Sabo's face curled. "That jerk who causes a lot of trouble. Eustass Kid."

Ace huffed. "You've never liked him- Wait he's the Human Lord?!"

"Yes." Sabo nodded. "You need to be careful. He lives right across the hallway from you. I'm going to have a lot of blood on my hands if he tries to go after you."

Ace frowned. "Y'know you really don't have to kill people to protect me. I'm fine, I can protect myself-"

"I don't care. I'll kill anyone who goes after you or Luffy."

"Possessive as ever." Koala chortled as she laid down another set of dishes, glowering at Sabo. "You're paying for this by the way darling."

Sabo instantly choked on his food at that.

"Ace." Koala called to him. "Don't even think about paying anything. Sabo will get it all."

Ace shifted, uncomfortable at the thought. "But-"

He tensed when Koala pinched his ear. "Sabo will pay for it. Got it?"

He nearly laughed at the sight of a panicked Sabo nodding his head rapidly but Ace grimaced as his ear was twisted.

"Yup! Sabo's paying! Got it!" Ace yelped, covering his ear once it was released from Koala's claws.

"Good boy." Koala smirked as she walked off again.

Ace wearily watched her leave as Sabo grumbled out something as he munched on the food again. Ace was about to join in when he remembered that recent conversation he had with Teach, and the uncomfortable feeling that had been lingering within him had returned.

"Sabo there's something I needed to talk to you about now that I think about it." Ace said, gaining his little brother's attention.

"What's up?" Sabo tilted his head as he gulped down the noodles of his next dish.

It smelled kinda spicy.

"Teach and I had a strange conversation the day after Thatch was put into hospital." He couldn't even say 'dead'. Dammit. "He wants to go off on his own and form a clan but he's not a Lord and he invited me along, wanting to find One Piece with me as apart of his clan. He also admitted to me that he knows about me."

Sabo's eyes immediately darkened at that. "Excuse me?"

"He knows what I am." Ace insisted, clutching his fork tighter in fear. "He told me that Pops and Marco told him but it didn't feel right. He said they told him to give me extra protection but wouldn't they have told me?"

"Ace have you asked them yet? To confirm that they really did tell him?"

Ace shifted nervously. "They've been busy with the funeral preparations and trying to find out what happened-"

"Ace. Call them. Now." Sabo ordered, his eyes darkening even further, looking borderline killer which nearly made Ace flinch.

He brought out his mobile instead but Sabo shook his head, smacking the phone away. "Jeez Ace, what's up with that old thing? Screw it, we're using mine. Better security anyway."

Sabo looked beyond pissed as his mobile rang until Marco picked up, voice suspicious. "Hello? Who is this yoi?"

"This is Sabo, Ace's brother." Sabo told them immediately. "I've got Ace with me and he just told me something interesting. Is Whitebeard there? I need you both to hear this and tell us what the hell is going on."

"Hey Marco." Ace greeted softly, a bit weary at Sabo's tone.

"Ace? You okay little brother?"

"I'm okay. Really. Is Pops there?"

"Give me a second and I'll get him." Marco said, they could hear him walking for a minute before knocking on a door, calling out to Whitebeard who answered back before they quietly spoke to one another.

Finally a beeping was heard, Pops greeting them warmly.

"Are you okay son? Marco told me that you and your brother needed to confirm something with us?" Pops asked, his voice soothing his nerves instantly.

He loved that about his father. Pops was always so relaxed and calm and it always helped Ace settle whenever he was wound up.

"Did you tell Marshall D. Teach about Ace's heritage?" Sabo demanded, no explanation whatsoever, his voice filled with cold fury.

"What? No! Of course not!" Marco's alarmed denial came through, making Ace's dread hit him full force. "Well at least I didn't..."

"I didn't either. Did Teach say something strange during your chat Ace?"

Ace paled, nearly wavering in his seat, all he could hear was his grandfather telling him nobody could ever know and oh God Teach knew and nobody he trusted had told him. "H-He told me that he knew about me. That you two told him to have him keep me safe?"

"Marco. Find Teach now and bring him to me." Pops ordered, his voice cold as Marco agreed, footsteps rushing out the room they were in. "Son, what did you two talk about?"

His voice was back to warm instantly.

"He was acting strange? He told me he wanted to go his own way and form his own 'clan' but he's not a Lord." Ace said, baffled. "He wanted me to join his clan and then admitted to me that he knew about my heritage. Teach also said he wanted to find One Piece and destroy it, to end the games forever."

Sabo stiffened in his seat as Pops spoke up again, sounding tense. "He wanted you to go with him?"

"I thought he was just acting rash because Thatch had just..." Ace flinched. "Had just died... I told him that too and he just seemed to laugh it off a bit and agreed?"

"Pops. Nobody has seen Teach since this morning." Marco's voice was back and Sabo instantly tensed at his side, glowering at his mobile as if it just insulted him.

"Have Izo check surveillance."

"I already did. Pops... I-It's blank again... Just like on the night Thatch was attacked..." Marco's voice shook with anger and Ace tensed, gripping the table.

"Send out word now. Have everyone look out for Teach." Pops ordered immediately. "Ace, son. I need you to stay with your brother for now. Vista is going to head out and pick up up and bring you home."

Ace flinched. "Pops-"

"Don't argue son. You are not to go out looking for Teach. Stay with your brother."

"Don't worry. I'll keep him with me." Sabo reassured, his eyes still dark.

"Thank you Sabo. Ace I'll see you soon."

"...Right..." Ace said reluctantly, earning a hush from his father.

"Don't be upset. We'll find him and get some answers. We still don't know exactly what is going on after all." Pops tried to sooth him. "Thank you for coming to me with this Ace."

Sabo smiled at him at that, though his eyes still remained dark.

"Thanks for listening Pops. I know you're busy."

"I'm never too busy for any of my sons." Pops reassured. "Now, I'll see you when you get home. Vista will come and get you."

"Yeah, I'll be home soon Pops." Ace murmured, feeling frustrated at the situation.

"Goodbye." Sabo ended the call, beckoning Koala over. "Koala, I need people looking out for Marshall D. Teach."

"Sabo it's fine-"

"He's a danger to you. It's not fine. I also want Monkey D. Garp informed of the development. I'll be meeting up with Luffy, he should still be in his hideout with the others." Sabo said firmly, reaching over to grip Ace's shoulder who groaned, the sudden urge to bang his head on the table flicking to life.

"I'm not helpless y'know right?"

"Ace we're not letting you do anything reckless. You're going to stay at Whitebeard's tonight and the rest of us are going to get some information. If I have to I will find and interrogate Teach myself."

Koala tensed. "That could get ugly. Whitebeard will surely want him back."

"I can give him back piece by piece if he wants." Sabo growled. "He knows about Ace-"

"I know Ace has a big secret but is it really that bad that he knows?" Koala asked, looking concerned. "Is this secret going to get you hurt or killed Ace?"

"It might if the wrong people find out." Sabo insisted.

"You are too overprotective." Ace grumbled.

"You may not remember but Luffy and I refuse to lose you again." Sabo sighed, earning an even more confused noise from Koala. "Koala, go please? I need those orders given out immediately."

"Right." Koala nodded, turning away and rushing off into the back of the bar.

"I... You guys said something about a Marineford right?"

Sabo shook his head, eyes softening. "We're not talking about it Ace. You died in front of a lot of your friends and family, okay most of them don't remember but Marco, Whitebeard they all do because of how close they were-"

"And Luffy..." Ace murmured, rubbing his arm nervously. "H-He has nightmares sometimes-"

"Ace stop. Hush now. Just let us look after you okay?"

"I... I just wish I could remember all of you..."

"I know." Sabo sighed. "I'm sorry Ace but we both know you'll never get to keep your memories."

Vault Keepers were oddities within the world. They weren't pawns or Lords so they didn't get to keep their memories as their souls moved on. They were treated as normal 'non-players' in that regard, yet they had such a heavy burden within the game. They were the only ones able to unlock 'One Piece'. Loved ones who were apart of the game and were very close to Vault Keepers always seemed to remember them for some reason.

Luffy, Sabo, Marco, Thatch and Whitebeard. They were the only ones who remembered him from before this 'round' of the game. They were apparently his 'most important people' to him and they must have felt the same way about him.

Only those who truly loved him and those he truly loved back would remember him. Garp had been the one to explain that to him, because he liked to coax information out of Ace's fellow Vault Keepers. He even apologised for not remembering him but Garp wasn't even apart of the 'game'. There was no way he would ever remember.

Sabo glanced at his phone when it beeped, making him nod. "Vista's arrived. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"If you hear anything let me know?" Ace asked as he followed his little brother out.

Sabo nodded as they approached Vista's car who waved at them. "Stay safe Ace."

Ace snorted. "How can I not? You guys won't let me do anything."

"Just until we hear more about the situation. It's dangerous-"

"I know. I know." Ace grumbled, he was sick and tired of hearing how 'dangerous' it was.

He bloody knew how dangerous it was. His mother was tortured to death because the wrong people had found out that she was a Vault Keeper. He knew but he hated feeling so helpless.

He hadn't wanted to burden Sabo with anything else yet now his little brother was taking a full on investigation. It was frustrating.

It made him feel ashamed as the oldest. Wasn't he meant to be protecting them?

.::.

"You know none of this counts as a healthy diet right?" Law pointed out, he was eating out of a chinese box, probably some sort of stir fry while Kid munched on his chips as they all sat down at the park.

Bonney and the brat Shachi had instantly claimed the swings, Bonney with about twenty boxes of empty food surrounding her while Shachi sniggered. "Yeah but at least there's plenty of it to feed Bonney."

"And I'm still hungry!" Bonney cursed, mouthful of pizza, making Law grimace as bit's of food came flying out. "Jeez, I could have eaten more at work. The tattoo shop's been dead. I've got Bartolomew to cover the day so we could help the moron over there figure things out."

"What was that you witch?" Kid sneered.

"What you going deaf two?" Bonney smirked.

"Enough. We're here to talk. Not bicker." Jean-Bart interrupted coldly, startling them.

"Agreed. First things first we should talk about our clan's main enemy out of all of the Lords." Killer spoke up, his voice as calm and settled as ever, nearly making Kid glower.

"Doflamingo right? The Dragon bastard."

Law nodded. "Him and Cora-san are both Dragon Lords but somehow Doflamingo has made Uncle Cora obedient to him, even though Uncle Cora in the one who rescued me from my father."

"So what exactly happened Law? Why isn't this Cora guy here with us?" Kid asked, because that did seem odd.

Why was he with Doflamingo now if he took Law away from the bastard in the first place?

"Uncle Cora and I lived together peacefully for a time but one day Doflamingo found us. I managed to escape, barely but Uncle Cora stayed behind to distract them, even when I begged him not to. Vergo chased me that night and I nearly got hit by a bloody car when running from him-"

Shachi laughed nervously. "By 'bloody car' he means mine."

"This one had stolen his dad's car for a test drive." Penguin grumbled. "And took me with him and nearly ran Law over."

"And then we saw how Law was trying to run away from this scary looking dude and took him with us!" Shachi cheered.

"And then Shachi crashed the car and abandoned it." Law sighed.

"And ever since then we've been running from Shachi's dad." Penguin sniggered.

"Wait, if you're Cerberus, whose your dad?" Kid found himself asking.

"Well my Dad is one of the deadly seven sins." Shachi explained. "He gets pissed off easily-"

"Wrath?" Bonney smirked.

"Yeah and he was really pissed the day he found out I crashed his car and kidnapped someone."

"So you've been kidnapped twice now Law?" Kid smirked.

"To be fair, I was happy for Shachi and Penguin to kidnap me and then we found out that we all knew each other because of Cora-san."

"Shachi, Bepo, Jean-Bart and I used to be his pawns once upon a time but for some reason we joined you instead." Penguin smirked. "I blame Law."

"You didn't have to follow me."

"We'll follow you anywhere you go Captain." Shachi chirped, Bepo grinning while Jean-Bart nodded.

"I like how none of you arseholes are here for me." Kid grunted, shaking his head. "Anyway, you were telling me about the Doflamingo clan? They are our biggest enemy?"

"We've had a rivalry with them ever since Law and the rest of his group joined our clan." Killer said. "It got even worse once they had somehow found out that you two were in a relationship."

Kid groaned. "God the Dragon bastard is just a jealous old man ain't he?"

"That about sums it up." Law agreed.

"Okay, you're gonna gimme the details right? Because you guys hate it when I try dive in." Kid mocked, smirking at the stern looks he got in return.

"He has many pawns and allies. We need to be careful." Killer advised. "Firstly, he has four executives, not including his younger brother Corazon. They are the most powerful men in his clan."

"Alright, whose arses are we gonna kick then?"

"His top men are Pica-ya, who is a Golem like Jean-Bart." Law nodding towards the big guy whose skin instantly smoothed over into that rock texture before reverting back to his normal, human skin. "Trebol-ya, who is a Demon and apparantly was the first to meet and corrupt Doflamingo-"

"Wait, corrupt?"

"Apparently my father was a bit more sane when he was a child but something tragic happened. Uncle Cora never really explained what happened to me. He said it hurt too much and that Trebol took advantage of it." Law acknowledged. "Anyway, Diamante is a Vampire and Vergo-ya is a Cultist."

"A Cultist? What the heck is that?"

"A Cultist is kinda like a Warlock I guess? They use spores which look quite like glowing orbs, if you ever encounter him, that can do a long range of things like cause illusions, attack people, cast damaging effects, all sorts of things on enemies." Penguin explained with a grimace. "He's gonna be hard to beat."

"They all spilt into divisions. Pica's 'army' are a special ops unit consisting of Baby-5, who is a Siren, Gladius, who is Hydra and Buffalo who is a Boggart like Luffy-ya." Law began to explain but Kid choked when he heard 'Hyrda'.

"Hydra?! That snake thing?!"

Shachi even let out a growl at the mention, looking pissed. "He's a prick."

Penguin sighed. "Hydra and Cerberus had a falling out centuries ago. They still haven't gotten over it."

"Like I said, he's a prick. That's why." Shachi insisted.

Killer interrupted with a cough. "Anyway, Pica, the Golem, leads the battle brigade forces. It has Lao-G, a Troll and Dellinger, a Fighting Fish hybrid."

"That's a small group." Kid noted.

"There's usually Machvise and Senor Pink." Law said. "I found out through a mutual friend that Senor Pink has thankfully managed to stay out of the way and is living with his wife and son but Machvise is still nowhere to be found. Sometimes not all your pawns are available and you need to search for them but usually we're drawn in either way."

"Yet this Machvise guy hasn't appeared yet and Senor Pink has ran off?"

"Machvise could easily have died before he could reunite with Doflamingo. Pawns don't always live to meet their Lords or are in a far off country and are unable to get there." Law explained.

"Alright, so two pawns done."

"And another army to go. The last but not least, Trebol the Demon's army, consisting of those with Special Abilities." Law sighed. "My sister, Lami, is apart of them, who obviously, like me, is a Spirit Healer. There is also Violet who is an elf and Jora, who is an Ogre."

"Then there's the most annoying one. A girl named Sugar who we believe is a Succubus." Killer tensed. "You've seen all those walking and talking toys right Kid?"

"Yeah, they are the newest toy range by..." Kid sighed, rubbing his forehead as he remembered the very people who created them. "The Donquixote Family."

"The worst bit is, that all those toys, were actually people." Law explained, making Kid pale.

"You're shitting me? How has nobody noticed?!"

"Because whenever Sugar turns one of them into a toy they are forgotten about. My contacts within the Revolutionary army told me it was because of the Devil Fruit she has, but they don't understand the full capabilities of it yet." Law sighed. "If she manages to turn us into toys we'll be instantly forgotten about."

Kid snorted. "I bet the Dragon bastard would love to do that to me."

"Probably." Law agreed. "Anyway, the top four are the ones we have to worry about-"

"So that Vergo guy not control a group or something?" Kid asked.

Law shook his head. "He's too busy co-hooting with the police."

"Shit. Forgot that creep was on the police force."

"We told you, Doflamingo has a lot of allies. If he somehow gets us into the bad books with the police things could turn dire instantly." Killer warned them, his voice tense.

This was going to be an interesting fight, wasn't it?

.::.

"Oi brat. Get in my office." Smoker tensed when he heard Garp call out to him, eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir." Smoker restrained a sigh as he sat his paperwork down and made his way over.

He had enough of the crazy Monkey family. First that little shit who kept mucking everything up, then his father who let him get away with it everytime Smoker tried to apprehend the brat and then the grandfather who let both his younger family members get away with it all!

He was so thankful that Ace wasn't blood related to them.

The door closed behind him, Garp making his way over to the desk. "So, you told Ace you're apart of the government yet?"

"All he knows is that I'm in the police force." Smoker grunted, sitting down on the spare chair.

Garp snorted. "He knows I am. You should tell him you are too before he finds out how high up you are in the rankings."

"I'd rather that my boyfriend didn't know considering how much I wish to quit the government and stay here as an officer." Smoker growled lowly.

"And abandon your men?"

"They are the only reason I've stayed for so long." Smoker admitted easily. "Besides, the information is also a good perk, it means I can keep an eye out on what they think of Ace-"

"I already have that covered." Garp stepped in immediately. "He's my grandson after all and one day I'll coax the little brat into living a nice, normal, cosy life where he stops endangering himself before his mother's ghost kills me or something."

Smoker raised an eyebrow at that. "I didn't think you'd be scared of a ghost Garp."

"A vengeful mother is always terrifying." Garp grunted. "Especially one who would, and could, kick Roger's butt if angered enough."

"So wait, is she actually a ghost?" Smoker frowned, he had heard about souls lingering sometimes but it was meant to be seriously rare.

Garp grimaced. "Ace doesn't know and he can't ever find out considering ghosts always take on the appearance of when they died-"

"And his mother was tortured..." Smoker froze.

"He doesn't need to see her like that. I prefer he just looked at her pictures and kept his vague memories of being a toddler when he still had her." Garp admitted with a sigh. "Ace was always such a happy baby but after his mother died I had to make sure he knew that he couldn't trust people. That there were people out there that would hurt him because of who he was. You really must be a good guy to earn his trust and love."

"I love him too." Smoker stated clearly, though it nearly made him flush with embarrassment at having saying this out loud to his boss.

"You better. Break his heart and I'll kill you if his brothers don't get a hold of you first." Garp warned. "Now, I called you in here because you need to know what happens when someone kills a Whitebeard gang member, especially one of the division Commanders-"

"Whitebeard murders them." Smoker pointed out easily.

"Yes but sometimes he sends out his division Commanders because he's getting older and his doctors do try to keep him in line." Garp snorted. "Bloody difficult thing to do too mind you. However, this person might be Ace so I need you to be a good brat and keep an eye on my grandson-"

Garp paused when his phone rang, the one he fished out of a draw and clicked on. "Oi, other brat, I'm working right now-"

Smoker froze at the sight of Garp tensing up, letting out a curse as he typed on the computer. "What do you mean Marshall D. Teach knows about Ace?!"

Ace? Who knows what about Ace?

No. Garp looked pissed but there was terror in his eyes. It was serious, something very serious to do with Ace and a guy named 'Teach' knew his secret.

Vault Keeper. This guy probably found out that Ace was a Vault Keeper, which instantly sent a strike of terror through him. Smoker stood up, slamming his hands on the desk to get Garp's attention.

"Who knows about Ace?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

He knew the office was sound proof but he didn't care. This was too important to lose control over his temper. He needed to be calm. He needed to help his lover.

"Marshall D. Teach, a member of Whitebeard's family, told Ace that he knows about the brat's heritage." Garp explained tensely. "Sabo, where's Ace right now?"

Garp sighed, looking grumpy but relieved at the reply. "Alright, good. Whitebeard can keep an eye on him. I'll try find out where Teach is, you do whatever you're doing other brat. I'll speak to you later."

Garp then hung up, shaking his head, making Smoker frown. "Ace is with Whitebeard?"

"Don't worry. Whitebeard will keep Ace safe if he thinks Ace's well-being is in danger. For now I'll be focusing on finding out more about Marshall D. Teach, supposedly the bastard's gone missing."

"I'll head out and search-"

"Nope. I have another job for you to do. It's important so it needs to be done carefully." Garp insisted, handing Smoker a folder who frowned, taking it reluctantly.

When he opened it up he immediately grimaced and met his boss' eyes. "Aren't you meant to do your own paperwork? Or better yet if you really can't be arsed then have Bogard do it?"

He glanced over at the forever quiet man who was at his own desk in the office, typing away silently.

"Bwahahaha! As Ace's grandpa it's my job to give you a hard time because you're the brat's boyfriend!" The old bastard easily laughed.

He paused when he saw a list and held it up with a raised eyebrow. "And the shopping list?"

"Yep, I need that done for tomorrow. I'm running out of milk." Garp chortled.

"Why did me dating Ace suddenly make me your carer old man?"

"Ace is one of my cute grandchildren and as a grandfather it's my job to torture their choice in partners, especially if they are on the wrong side of the law." Garp smirked.

Bogard surprisingly spoke up, not even looking up from his notes. "You aren't getting it bad. Sabo's girlfriend on the other hand..."

"Bwahahaha! She's a feisty one! I'm never going to let her do my shopping again!"

Smoker restrained a groan at that, knowing it would just urge Garp on. Instead he shook his head and walked out, ignoring the call for whole milk and not semi-skinned.

Bloody Monkey D. Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's gonna be a time-skip of about a month in the next chapter, just for a head's up so be prepared :) Also couldn't resist having Garp trying to torment his grandson's choices in lovers, that mental image of having them do his shopping makes me giggle. (He's got Koala and given up on having her shop for him, and Smoker a few times but so far he hasn't figured out about Nami, which is probably a good thing considering her money tendencies actually... :P)


	8. Chapter 7

Law scowled at the television, noticing what was on and who was currently on show today as he laid his notes out on the table. Now he had to sit and listen to this crap too during his break.

"Mr. Donquixote there are plenty of questions the show would love to ask of you today, I'm so glad you actually had the time to come see us!" The talk show woman chirped, looking delighted as Doflamingo laughed on the television, completely amused.

"I'm glad I could be here. It's always lovely chatting with you."

"Your toy line your company has opened up must keep your busy. They are still selling out even though you opened that up nearly two years ago!"

"In part, fufufu, but actually we're making plans to open up a brand new hospital, made specifically for children from families with no money to help them." Doflamingo announced gleefully.

"We heard you were working on a building site but we had no idea you were planning to open up a hospital! That is amazing news! There have been many problems with children in crisis but are not able to receive any care because of their financial status."

"Yes our treatment will be completely free." Doflamingo offered. "We're hiring specialised staff members now to come and work once our project is finally complete."

"You said 'completely free', do you plan to pay for all the upkeep yourself Mr. Donquixote?"

"Yes, in fact we're also adding an additional care system into our future hospital, a place from homeless children or runaways to take shelter, ill or not, it will of course be a separate building in the same district, after all we don't want anyone to get sick."

What? An additional shelter for runaway children or the homeless ones? Law bit his lip, now nursing his nearly finished coffee in his hands. It sounded too much like the children they already took in from the streets to become apart of their family.

Was Doflamingo looking for more family members to join?

"We're planning to supply bedding and food for them, after all children are the future of our world, they must be cared for."

Law couldn't help but shudder at that, especially as Doflamingo's face turned to stare at the camera with that grin on his face, as if he knew he was watching at that exact moment.

"But we need good, qualified doctors to help them, or even young, promising surgeons?"

Law went rigid at that and nearly jumped when Monet, the secretary sat down on the couch beside him, looking amused as she stared at the television.

"Isn't it kind? How willing Mr. Donquixote seems to be helping people?" Monet asked him, though there was something in her eyes, an emotion he couldn't pick out.

"I guess so." Law offered, trying to relax as he glanced over his notes again, but his heart was racing.

Doflamingo had picked him out on that talk show and it had freaked him out. Law needed to calm down and relax, of course it was something his adoptive father would do. He was always like that.

"He's a good man. We could certainly use more people like him." Monet smiled, watching the talk show as the pair on the TV continued on chatting away. "He makes so many people happy."

Law snorted. "You sound like you have a crush."

"Are you jealous Law? Maybe we should go out on that date yes?" Monet tease him, a smirk on her face while Law rolled his eyes.

"No thank you Monet-ya. I'm married to my work life, I thought you knew that already?"

"Ah, beaten by your job again." Monet laughed. "Such a shame-"

They were cut off though as the fire alarm blared to life, startling them and everyone else who was sitting having their break in the tea room. Law got up and yelled for everyone to begin evacuating, everyone thankfully obeying and rushing out the room as he gathered up his notes and followed after them, Monet at his heels.

"I can't see any smoke." Monet shouted to him, looking confused.

"It could be upstairs!" Law shouted back as he scanned the crowd forming outside, patients, families and staff being ushered out of Drum Hospital and into the safety zone to be accounted for by the secretaries.

He couldn't see Chopper or Dr. Kureha which made him frown as he looked over the building, the top floor having thick, black smoke pouring out from the windows.

"Shit. Chopper-ya and Doctor-ya are still in there." Law hissed as he whirled back round, ignoring Monet's alarmed cry as he ran back inside.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

He opened up a Room and scanned the floors once his Room was large enough, feeling presences a few floors up, two very familiar as he teleported himself to their side. He appeared in the doorway, stunned at the sight of a group of men standing before Dr. Kureha and Chopper, they both looked sore and angry.

"Marshall D. Teach huh? So you've definitely betrayed Whitebeard then." Dr. Kureha seethed as Law approached her side, making her laugh. "Got worried about us brat?"

"I was curious." He lied as Teach eyed him.

"You feel like a pawn, as does that raccoon beside you."

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper-ya protested.

Law opened a Room and tried to slice the man in half but his attack was blocked off by an incredibly pale man in a top hat, grinning widely at him with a sadistic look in his eyes. Law didn't care about any of that however, he cared more about the oppressing wave of corruption leaking out the bastard, trying to smother him.

"You're a fallen light being." Law hissed, pushing himself back as Kikoku shivered in delight in his hands.

"You're a light being. I wonder what kind." The man chimed, tapping his feet off the floor, sending a pleasant ringing through his ears.

"Zehahahaha! I know about you being a Vault Keeper Kureha!" Teach laughed, as Law stiffened at the knowledge, stunned while Chopper let out a snarl of rage.

"I won't let you have her!" He shouted, instantly in heavy point but the large man only laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that! I already have the perfect person lined up to led me to One Piece!"

Dr. Kureha bristled at that. "You're going after the child!"

Teach grinned, in full agreement. "Ace would make a lovely addition to my clan. Don't you think?"

Law brought up his Room again the exact same time Blackbeard brought out his gun and fired, Law didn't get to deflect the bullets though as a bullet from out of nowhere hit him dead on, his Room instantly flickering out. His entire body was lethargic and weak.

He saw a Shadow though, his sniper rifle aimed at him making Law tense, now knowing it was armed with seastone bullets while the doctor collapsed with a cry and Chopper yelled as a purple haired man in a mask slammed him up against the wall, nearly shoving him through it. Suddenly though all the Blackbeard's tensed, as if frozen in place as Dr. Kureha shakily climbed back to her feet, blood running down her chest. He looked over her quickly, horrified at the eight bullet holes in her chest.

"Sh-Shit, wh-what bl-blood po-power-" Teach hissed out, looking pissed.

"I freeze blood." Dr. Kureha sneered even as she grabbed him. "Chopper, out the window! Now!"

Law cursed as the crazy doctor threw himself and herself out the window, Chopper right behind them, now in his brain point. Law couldn't open up a Room to ease their landing so they hit the bins below, bouncing off them and on to the alley's concrete ground, hitting it roughly and dazing him when he slammed his head off the ground. Law shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees, making his way to Kureha as Chopper let out a cry.

"Dammit." Law cursed, hanging his head once he saw the state of her wounds.

He couldn't bring up his Room, not without removing the bullet and by the time he did that she was going to have bled out. Chopper had realised it too and was now weeping loudly while Kureha choked on her blood, hacking it up roughly as she smoothed back Chopper's fur. "Chopper... You l-little idiot... You were such an am-amazing boy... I love you so much you brat... I always have..."

"No! No don't leave me again! I don't want to lose you again Doctorine!" Chopper begged, crying into her shoulder.

Law shuddered when he felt an overwhelming wave of corruption sink into him, making his eyes widen at the sight of the pale man flying down with black wings, completely coaxed in darkness as those wild eyes stared at Kureha just as the purple haired one came crashing out the building, landing in front of them while the tall man landed, looking gleeful.

"Wiihahahaha! She's dying then huh? How weak for a supernatural creature! I was expecting a better fight!" The Ogre mocked, laughing loudly making Law grit his teeth, thankful when the pale man's wings disappeared, relieving him a bit more.

"You guys should let me finish them all off." A weird pink man approached with a giant nose.

Law suddenly had the overwhelming urge to dissect him and discover what the hell this guy actually was. Instead he got up though and stepped out in front of Chopper and Dr. Kureha, he wouldn't let the bastards touch them anymore, not as long as he could stand.

He couldn't die here. Not to any of these bastards. How pathetic would that be? That these cowards could take him out?!

"Our Lord wants the body as proof nya." The cat man, or at least he was a cat man? Said.

"If you try it I will take your lives in compensation." Law sneered.

Chopper's alarmed cry cut him off. "No Law! You can't do that! You'll hurt yourself-"

"Be quiet Chopper." Law growled as he allowed Kikoku to disappear from his hands, he needed them free if he was going through with it.

He hoped they didn't step forward. He really wanted them to back off so he didn't try this reckless shit but he was out of options now. Law wasn't lucky though, the blue haired cat man and the pink one approached, ready to take Kureha but Law was quicker, he reached out with his hands and managed to get a hold of both the bastards, startling the pair. Law didn't give them a chance to say or do anything though, he tore their souls straight out, a light blue one and a dull pink one resting in his hands. He smiled at the stunned looks he received in return just as he crushed both souls in his hands leaving both now empty bodies to collapse.

He saw the fallen light being freeze before grinning sadistically just as Blackbeard reached the man's side, looking stunned before laughing. "Laffitte? What the hell was that?! Can light beings do that kind of shit?!"

"A Spirit Healer can." Laffitte smirked, twirling his cane in his hand while Law kept his hands out of Chopper's sight, his fingers already turning darker. "But it corrupts them. You can feel it, can't you Spirit Healer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Law hissed out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, wincing at the icy pains shooting up through them.

"A Spirit Healer? Man that is such a rare thing. How about it then? Come and take a place in my family! I can easily forgive what you've done today!"

"Such as their fates for them to die by a Spirit Healer's hands." A sickly looking man groaned out from on a horse.

"Go die in a fire." Law said dryly, grimacing when the icy pains began to crawl up his arms nearly making him grit his teeth at the pain.

"Marshall D. Teach!" A vaguely familiar voice barked out but Law refused the look back, he couldn't take his eyes off these guys now.

"Oh! Captain Smoker! You're that dog who catches a scent and chases them forever! Zehahaha this isn't good news is it?" Teach laughed.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Dr. Kureha and the attack on Drum Hospital!" Smoker barked out as Tashigi drew her sword just as she reached Law's side.

"He's not under arrest! He's fucking dead!" Ace-ya was there at his side too, looking pissed just as Luffy arrived.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of him first!" Luffy snapped.

"Oh Ace! It's great to see you so soon Commander!" Teach welcomed warmly, opening out his arms, as if to give Ace-ya a hug who seethed. "How about it? Join my family Ace?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ace tried to storm forward but Smoker was quick to grab him. "You son of a bitch! You murdered Thatch didn't you?!"

Ace couldn't even change into fire, Smoker-ya had been clever enough to press the end of his jitte against Ace's leg as he struggled against his boyfriend while Teach laughed again, nodding in confirmation making Ace howl.

"Such a shame Commander but don't worry, my offer still stands!" Teach grinned. "We'll see each other again soon Ace, and you too Spirit Healer, if you won't join me then I guess I can't forgive you for what you did to my men."

Law could hardly see him anymore, his vision was blurring badly and the pain had nearly taken over his entire body, his whole body felt as if it was under ice cold water. If he had eaten during his break he would be sick but thankfully nothing was in his stomach, all he could do was struggle not to faint as the thick blurs began to walk away just as everything faded out.

.::.

"Traffy!" Luffy cried out, quick to catch his friend when he collapsed, eyes open but blank, just staring out, unfocused which made Luffy tense further.

Traffy felt as if he was made of ice, his whole body going cold making him whine, worried but Chopper managed to reassure him, his youngest clan member looking so distraught and upset yet still trying to help.

"He'll be alright. It's because of his abilities."

Smokey spoke up though, looking grim. "Trafalgar's a supernatural creature?"

"Uh... Nope?" Luffy tried to lie but he knew instantly that he failed at Smokey's glower while Ace jerked out his grasp, looking pissed.

"Smoker! Why did you stop me?! I could have killed the bastard here and now but you just had to let him go! Why would you even do that?!" Ace ranted, Smokey was patient though and waited for Ace to quieten down first before speaking.

"He's after you and he had his men all around him. I couldn't have you getting separated from us and then maybe getting kidnapped. It was obvious that Teach was after you."

"Oh my God, why is he even doing this? He's meant to be my friend yet he disappeared after he admitted to me about that bloody secret of mine! And who the heck were those people with him?!" Ace looked so distressed and confused, which made Luffy seethe.

He didn't like that look on his brother's face. Ace was meant to be happy. He deserved to be happy. He was going to beat the crap out of the stupid pie guy.

"Ace, calm down alright." Smokey urged, his hand on Ace's shoulder who hissed. "We'll figure this out. It sounds like he has created his own clan though and has definitely left the Whitebeard's behind, somehow, even though you said he's not a Lord."

Ace took a shaky breath and nodded. "I-I need to tell Pops... And he admitted to m-murdering Thatch... God this is a nightmare..."

"I'll need to report this to your grandfather, you know that right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll take you back to the Whitebeard manor. I'm not leaving you alone when that guy could still be nearby." Smokey grunted before glancing at him. "Straw Hat, you better stay out of trouble."

"Always!" Luffy laughed.

"I don't believe that for a second." Smokey scowled but managed to herd Ace away back to the car. "Tashigi, help the doctors but let Straw Hat take Trafalgar, the other two need to stay with you."

"Yes sir!" Tashigi nodded.

Luffy managed to take Traffy back to their hideout but Eussy was pissed at the sight and demanded to know what happened, it was complicated though and Luffy wasn't sure how to explain it properly. Robin thankfully was there, she was smart and always knew how to explain stuff while he settled Law down on his bed, who didn't even respond to him.

"You remember how Traffy-san is a Spirit Healer yes?" Robin asked while Eussy frowned.

"Of course I do, but what does this have to do with him laying there like this? He's not moved or closed his eyes, he's just staring at the ceiling!" Kid snapped while Luffy sat on the edge of Law's bed, kicking his legs in boredom.

"Well Spirit Healers are light beings and thus are not meant to kill with their powers. Law always uses his Devil Fruit abilities or Kikoku, his demon sword, to kill, not himself. Today however, he used his abilities as a Spirit Healer to destroy someone's soul, two people's souls more like, and thus, he is being punished."

"His body is punishing him?!" Eussy gaped, horrified. "He was defending himself!"

"Unfortunately it doesn't matter. Law destroyed someone's soul completely and his own soul is unhappy with that." Robin explained. "His own body has now put him in suspended animation. He took two people's souls so he will remain like this for quite some time. The bright side though is that this has stopped Law-san from becoming corrupted."

"What do you mean?" Eussy frowned while Luffy watched as Robin gently took Traffy's hand, showing the black fingers.

"He feels ice cold because of the corruption, once he warms up again and the black covering his hands disappears he should awaken again. If this had reached his heart he would have been corrupted and would have become a fallen light being. Law-san would have completely changed if that had happened but thankfully his body and soul were both intelligent enough to put him out for now."

"So it's not a punishment?"

"Oh it still is. It's saving him and holding him at the same time. Law-san might be able to hear everything we are saying right now, but he cannot speak or move or even see." Robin sighed. "These will be a long few days for him."

"Traffy I'll go get some fish from Sanji ready for you for when you wake up!" Luffy said, giving Law's hand a squeeze to reassure him. "Eussy, you gonna stay with him for now?"

"It's Eustass. Now move." Eussy ordered, Luffy grinning as he jumped off the bed, watching as the Human Lord went and sat down, holding Law's hand and brushing his hair back.

Traffy was in good hands. He would be fine.

.::.

Ace paced in his room at the manor, Marco and Pop's were discussing things now while his phone rang, trying to connect, he desperately needed someone to talk to. Kureha was gone. She was gone, just like that, someone he could actually talk to about his parents and now she wasn't going to be around anymore.

"Ace? Shit I've been trying to get into contact with you! Are you okay? You and Luffy weren't hurt were you?" Sabo called out, sounding alarmed.

"Teach betrayed us! He killed Kureha and she's been around since I was a kid! She was like an Aunt to me, a crazy, knife wielding Aunt but still! She knew Mum and Dad and she used to tell me stories about them both and now she's just gone-"

"Fuck, Ace breathe. Calm down. You're rambling and crap I'm nowhere near you right now, you're at the manor right?"

"Y-Yeah, went and t-told Pops what happened..." Ace offered as he curled up against the wall, taking a shaky breath. "What do I do?"

"Nothing reckless. If you even try go after Blackbeard I'm coming to knock you out and tie you up-"

Ace sniffed but couldn't help but add in a cheeky comment. "Only Smokey gets to do kinky stuff to me Sabo."

"Oh shush." Sabo hushed him, sounding amused before his tone softened further. "But really Ace, please just stay close to everyone. Teach always seemed interested in you, a bit too much but we all thought it was harmless. He knows about you."

"I know he knows! He told me that to my face!" Ace complained, he hated how much they were babying him right now, he knew the dangers dammit.

"Teach is a weird guy, there's something wrong with him. I'm starting to think he might be a Lord considering he had those pawns with him or something different... Just please, stay safe okay?"

Ace sighed. "I'll try keep calm... I'll try..."

For Luffy's sake. Luffy needed him still. Seriously, Lu' would burn down the apartment without him there to supervise.

.::.

"Doffy what are we going to do? Dr. Kureha is dead." Lami frowned, watching her Father pace while she continued to braid Rebecca's hair, who sat on the carpet patiently. "My medication will only last for a few months at the most, after that... Well Law and I won't survive the Amber Lead disease without it. Dr. Kureha never told us how to make it, we relied on her for it."

"I'm sorry, I can't heal it." Rebecca apologised, looking upset which made Lami smiled.

"We could not either and Spirit Healer's healing abilities have always been stronger than the elven people." Lami soothed.

"Don't worry Lami, I'll sort this out." Doffy assured her but looked so serious as he turned to Baby-5 who was pouring out tea for herself and Rebecca. "Baby-5, I need you to do something for me."

"You need me Young Master?" Baby-5 instantly beamed, making Lami laugh softly, fond of the familiarity.

"Yes, go tell Gladius, Diamante and Corazon that I have a job for all of them to do." Doffy ordered, his face pondering. "It needs to be done quietly of course."

"What are the orders Young Master? Or shall I bring them here?"

"Fufufufu, that would be good, yes. There is much to discuss after all."

Once Baby-5 was away Lami couldn't help but ask about it. "What's going on Father? What did you do?"

Doffy laughed lightly. "I'm going to have them kidnap Kureha's little star pupil. Straw Hat's pawn should know exactly how to make the medication, for the days she couldn't do herself. If not he's a clever thing, he should be able to come up with it himself."

"That will really anger the Boggart Lord." Lami mused, as she twirled the braid into a bun, pinning it in place and smiling, pleased with her work. "Do you like it Rebecca?"

Rebecca picked up the mirror again and smiled. "It's lovely, thank you Lami."

"Fufufufu, to be fair. Blackbeard really was surprisingly handy for me even if I had no idea he was going to be there. I was planning to get rid of Drum Hospital after mine had been built after all,. It certainly was coincidence that Law's now pretty much lost his only job. Even funnier now that I've taken most of Drum's staff under my wing, considering the hospital was pretty much destroyed."

"Will you offer Law-san a job too?" Rebecca asked.

"My son is an amazing surgeon, he would be great working there. Right now if my information is correct Law is too exhausted to meet with me, maybe after a week he will-"

Lami interrupting him, frowning sternly. "What do you mean? Did he get hurt in the fire?"

Doffy sighed. "Unfortunately Law was pretty reckless when trying to protect Kureha. He took two of Blackbeard's pawn's souls and we both know what happened when Spirit Healers do that, now don't we?"

"Is Law being corrupted?!" Lami cried out, alarmed and all ready to stand up and run out the manor to go find her stupid brother but their father only laughed.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. His body seems to have put him in suspended animation for now, a 'time out' if you will. He should be recovering now." Doffy smiled at her. "Monet managed to keep an eye on him until the Boggart Lord took him away."

"Jeez, you gave me a heart attack there Father." Lami huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry darling." Doffy apologised with a grin.

.::.

Kid stirred from his place beside Law's bed, hearing Law finally shift in his suspended animation. A while ago Law's eyes finally closed, making him seem as if he was just asleep and his body had began to warm back up. The corruption was slowly disappearing from his skin, now back down to his knuckles instead of over most of his hand. He paused when Law stirred, his eyes beginning to open again, looking so much more alive than they had before making Kid grin.

"Hey you, how ya feeling?" Kid asked, keeping his voice low just in case Law was sensitive at the moment.

He had been stuck like that for days.

"...Scared..." Law croaked out, startling him. "Eustass-ya... Kureha made my medication... She's gone now..."

Shit. Oh fucking shit.

"You don't know how to make it? Do you?" Kid cursed, standing up immediately. "Oh shit, fuck, r-right we'll just have to find out how to get ya some right? Hopefully it'll be easy! That raccoon thing of Luffy's might know something-"

Law shook his head, looking worried. "H-Hopefully... I-I don't want to die... I don't want me or Lami to die..."

Kid clenched his teeth at that and squeezed Law's hand tighter. "Fuck, alright, don't be scared 'kay? I ain't gonna let ya die-"

"I'm not scared..." Kid made a confused noise at that, Law had just told him he was. "Not for me... Lami..."

"You aren't scared for yourself. It's Lami you're scared for." Kid realised, stunned at the thought before sneering. "Well I don't want you to die either so get terrified of death yeah? You ain't allowed to die."

Law smirked weakly at that and nodded. "Idiotstass, of course not... You'll burn down the apartment without me..."

"Damn right I will." Kid agreed, even if he really wanted to argue that point.

It had only been a couple of times.


	9. Chapter 8

A muffled cry made her glance back at her newest addition to her studies. Lami smiled sweetly at the man, tutting at the terror in his eyes.

"Don't give me such a look. It's rude." Lami tutted as she circled round the table her 'patient' was strapped to, twirling the scalpel playfully in her hand. "I'm not doing anything wrong. You see my brother and I shared a common goal once upon a time. It's been so many years though and while his perspective has changed mine has not."

She tapped the scalpel off of the metal table, making a curious noise as she continued her one sided conversation. "It's such a shame my brother turned his back on it but I am glad he's learning to be happy. Me? I'm happy of course but I still want the world to burn around me. If I am to die soon then I will take as many people with me as I can. All in spite. So my apologises, I know you are not very high ranked in the government but I still need you to die for me, after everything you people did to my family."

Lami cheerfully patted the man's cheek, savouring the cry from beneath the gag stuffed into his mouth. She would cut him for each life taken in those terrible days where her world burned around her.

She had only given him a precious few so far, her parents, her grandmother and grandfather. Her best friend who had the biggest, cheekiest smile on her face at all times, who had wanted to be a singer and travel the world and heal people with the lull of her voice.

She never even made it out of Flevance.

No, this man had thousands upon thousands of cuts awaiting him. Everyone did. Everyone would feel the horrible pain and suffering she had gone through at the world's hands.

.::.

It took Law a full on week to be able to climb out of bed and move around again. His hands still shook at times and sometimes his body would disobey and jerk against him, as if it was not yet completely in his control yet. He never would have thought that destroying two souls would have done him this much damage.

Currently he was being helped to the meeting with some of the board members of Drum hospital, Robin had accompanied him with Chopper, Penguin and Shachi. Law had managed to get to the office by himself, mostly, though Penguin had been forced to help him the last few steps of the way once his legs became unresponsive.

"So Law, any chance you'll be destroying souls ever again?" Penguin asked, looking as displeased as usual.

Penguin had not been happy to learn what he did.

"I would rather not try that again anytime soon." Law admitted as he sat down, thankful for the chair as Penguin kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

"I would be pleased if you never did that ever again." Penguin quipped.

Chopper-ya nodded at that. "It does put a large strain on your body Law and with your health being as it is..."

"Speaking of health, you don't look good at all Chopper." Shachi pointed out bluntly, only for Nico-ya to glare at him for it. "He doesn't!"

"I'll relax after this meeting is over. Mine is just after Law's." Chopper said as he curled up against his side, letting Law reach out and run a hand over his fur. "I hope they can fix the hospital."

"We should just get Cyborg-ya to rebuild it from scratch." Law suggested.

"He could put in a slide!" Shachi grinned. "And a girl's shower room with a window-"

Penguin sighed longingly at that. "That sounds perfect!"

"Aren't you with Killer-san?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Penguin flushed at that. "His body is even better..."

"Oh jeez! Did not need to hear that!" Shachi protested but gaped just as Law registered a familiar presence approaching them.

"Cora-san?" Law called out softly, startled as the giant blonde approached, surprisingly not tripping up and falling flat on his face.

"Hey Law." Cora-san greeted gently, only pausing when he saw Robin cross her arms, a warning look aimed at him while Shachi and Penguin both tensed and Chopper gripped his hat tightly, looking panicked. "I hope you aren't threatening me Nico Robin."

"I would rather you backed away Dragon Lord-san."

"I'm here to see my nephew before you drag him off again." Cora-san's voice was darkening, much to Law's alarm as he sat up from his slouched position against the wall. "Law, stay seated please. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Hey Cora-san." Shachi greeted wearily as he eyed the room. "No big brother today?"

"He was here earlier." Cora-san offered. "Penguin, hold Nico Robin still would you?"

Penguin tensed before suddenly disappeared into shadow and reappearing at Robin's back, his arm clamped around her neck and the seastone dagger he always carried pointed at her chest, Penguin's face full of alarm.

"Shit! Not now!" Penguin cursed, his arm shaking as he tried to pull away, though unsuccessfully. "Robin-"

"It's alright Shadow-san. I know it's not your fault." Robin said grimly, eyes narrowed on Cora-san still.

"None of your Lords are here. That was reckless of all of you." His uncle growled while Shachi and Law traded glances.

Law nodded for him to move away and let his uncle pass without a fuss, Shachi immediately obeyed, not wanting Cora-san to try use his Lordship over him too. His uncle was in front of him in an instant, cupping his cheek as he looked him over, eyes now soft and full of concern.

"Doffy told me what happened. Law how could you be so reckless? You're usually the careful one." His uncle frowned.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired Uncle Cora." Law grumbled. "And Doflamingo knows too? I really need to stop underestimating his resources."

"You really should know better by now." Cora-san tutted before glancing down. "And your hands are shaking, is that because of the suspended animation or the lack of medication?"

"My medication is fine for now." Law reassured. "I have about a month left if I'm careful with it."

Cora-san eyed Chopper, frowning even further. "He can't make it? He was Dr. Kureha's apprentice."

Chopper sniffed at that and shook his head. "No, it was complicated and risky she said. Doctorine told me she would teach me it one day but... But now she's..."

Law stroked his fur again, trying to comfort the young doctor. Cora-san only sighed and pulled away though, glancing him over.

"I would kidnap you now but you've got a meeting to get to and we're in the middle of town. We are coming to get you back though Law, you aren't getting involved in this Game, not on the wrong side at the very least."

"You guys are too protective." Law scowled. "Tell my father to piss off."

Cora-san frowned at that, looking hurt. "Law, he loves you-"

"He grabbed you after he tracked us back down and did something to you. I don't know what though." Law seethed. "He made you into a willing pawn somehow and I don't want that happening to me too."

"I'm not a pawn." His uncle pointed out. "I'm a Dragon Lord."

"Yet Doflamingo has still somehow done it." Law snapped.

Cora-san sighed, shaking his head. "Just try to stay safe for now? Okay Law? We both love you very much and the whole family misses you. We want you to come home, along with Shachi, Bepo, Bart and Penguin. You're all free to return at anytime."

"Thank you but no thank you Uncle Cora." Law muttered, feeling a headache coming on just as the door opened and Monet walked into the hallway, giving them all a pleasant smile.

"Law, it's your turn to go in." She purred.

He could swear that he saw Cora-san tense at her voice but dismissed it as him being tired and paranoid. He stood up carefully but relaxed when his uncle ruffled his hair.

"Take it easy, okay Law?"

"You try not to set yourself on fire then." Law replied.

"I don't always set myself on fire." Cora-san protested but smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you later then?"

"See you later." Law nodded back, snorting when Cora-san turned around and tripped-

Instantly he was on fire, making Law nearly laugh while Shachi cackled, collapsing back against a wall to brace himself as Law entered the office.

The grim silence of the room instantly told him that this was going to be a long meeting.

.::.

Killer watched quietly as his Lord found his cut off arm and yanked it back on with no care at all. Kid was still pissed off that Law had stopped him from following him out to town by opening up a Room and cutting him to pieces before scattering him around their hideout. It had kept Kid busy for a few hours though and now the redhead was nearly finished.

"Right, where the fuck did the bastard put my leg?" Kid grumbled, he was still hoping around on one foot, which had been strangely amusing to watch.

Killer's eyes were drawn away though when he glanced past Kid, noticing Straw Hat holding a very familiar leg as he tried to creep by quietly. The muffled giggles were a dead give away though and Kid turned around, spotting his prey instantly.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE ME MY LEG BACK!"

Straw Hat instantly laughed while his sniper, who had been hiding at Luffy's side, screamed hysterically and ran for it. Killer watched as Straw Hat catapult himself out the room, still laughing as Kid hopped after them, hurling profanities.

Killer shook his head and returned his attention to the news on the television going on how the new hospital, the Donquixote Hospital, because that was a creative name, just had it's grand opening and was absolutely amazing. The news reporter was gushing over Doflamingo and the Donquixote family and how kind and generous they were and how the hospital would save many lives after the tragic fall of Drum Hospital. The news reporter was about the continue when the lounge door slammed open, Chopper, the Straw Hat's doctor, looking beyond pissed.

"How dare they even ask that?!" Chopper snarled, much to his alarm as he switched off the television. "They actually thought I would even go along with it?! That any of us would?!"

"Chopper-ya, half of our workmates already did. They can't afford to lose their jobs." Law muttered out tiredly.

He looked shattered, the meeting obviously had taken it's toll on him, either that or just walking about for so long did. Killer knew that Law was nowhere near recovered yet, his hands shaking again just proved that. What mostly alarmed him now though was how angry the soft-hearted doctor was who was still ranting while Shachi dumped himself on the couch, curling up instantly. He frowned at that before looking over Penguin, his lover looked frazzled, much to his worry and was deliberately not looking towards Nico Robin.

"They should be trying to get the board to rebuild the hospital! Drum hospital was our home Law! We've all worked there for years except the new staff!" Chopper wailed just as Law collapsed on the couch with a wince.

"What's all the screaming about?" Kid asked as he wandered back in with his newly acquired leg while Straw Hat was in a headlock, whining and squirming to be free.

"The others have returned." Killer pointed out.

Kid instantly whirled on Law, growling. "Oi! Don't you do that again you little shit! I had Straw Hat hiding my limbs while I wasn't looking!"

"That you just found everything Eustass-ya? We should do this more often, give your brain some mental stimulation." Law insulted lazily.

"Fuck you."

"You'd love that."

"What's wrong with Chopper?" Usopp, the only human apart of the Straw Hat clan, asks quietly.

"The meeting did not go so well." Robin, the banshee, offered. "We ran into Corazon-"

"Ah! Mingo's brother!" Straw Hat yelped, immediately in Law's lap who grunted. "He didn't try kidnap you?!"

"He admitted it was too public of a place."

"He did order me to keep Robin from trying to fight him." Penguin said bitterly, his eyes on the floor as he clenched his fists. "Dammit, I couldn't even resist his commands."

"It's not your fault Shadow-san. It's difficult to resist another Lord's commands without your own there. It makes it even worse that he used to be your Lord too." Robin reassured.

Killer frowned at that, remembering that Penguin hated to be ordered around like that. He hated the feeling of a Lord controlling him and Killer hated seeing the dark cloudy look in his eyes whenever it happened.

"See Law? I should have been there." Kid sneered.

"You only would have caused from trouble Eustass-ya! Cora-san would have tried to murder you the moment he sensed you."

Usopp actually interrupted, much to his surprise. "Okay, okay I get that but did your Uncle do something to piss off Chopper?"

"It was the board that did." Law admitted. "They made a deal with Doflamingo and because of his reputation and money they went instantly with him. They aren't going to rebuild Drum Hospital and if the staff who Doflamingo wants accepts it, they will be transferred to his hospital to work there instead. The others just lose their jobs or those who say no. It won't just be a children's hospital anymore either, it's now one of the main ones in the area."

"Only Law and I said no. Kaya had to go because it's apart of her course work." Chopper said through gritted teeth.

"I would have said yes if it wasn't my overprotective father who ran it." Law scowled.

"How could you say that?" Chopper frowned. "Drum Hospital-"

"It's gone and we're doctors Chopper-ya, our duty is to save lives. It shouldn't matter what hospital we work at as long as we can do that." Law lectured. "I'm going to be looking for a job at another hospital, try get as close to here as I can but the travel fares are going to be expensive when I can't drive yet."

"Law also got a note from his father." Robin said.

Law scowled at that, shifting about in his pocket before pulling a piece of paper out. "He had the board members give it to me. He wants to meet up-"

"Like fuck that's gonna happen!" Kid snapped instantly.

"It is when he's mentioned Lami's health. I haven't heard anything about her in months and I want to make sure she's alright. Her medication could be running out, depending when she last got a batch from Dr. Kureha."

"So Mingo wants to meet up with you? To talk about Lami?" Straw Hat asked.

Usopp grimaced. "This has 'trap' written all over it. Maybe it will be safer if you didn't go Law?"

"I need to find out how Lami is doing." Law admitted. "Which is annoying, the bastard knows he has me cornered."

"Big brother complexes strikes again." Shachi sniggered. "First Ace and now Law has fallen victim."

"I'm not as bad as Ace-ya."

"Shishihihihi, Ace is great!" Luffy beamed. "And Traffy, where does Mingo want to meet you? Is it here? We can beat him up if it's here!"

Law shook his head. "A coffee shop I like to frequent when I'm in town. The creepy stalker found out that's where I go, somehow. I've only been there with a few people and I've always made sure no one has followed me."

"You usually only take me or Kaya, sometimes even Monet depending what shift we're all doing." Chopper frowned.

"Doesn't matter anymore I guess. I'll just have to find somewhere else to go or just put up with it once I have my strength back."

"Great, then I'm coming with you. When ya going?" Kid asked only to duck when a pillow flew past where his head had been. "Stop being a little shit Trafalgar!"

"You are not going anywhere near the coffee shop you moron. You two would get into an argument instantly and destroy the place!"

"I'd kill the pink bastard and get him out of the way for the rest of the game!"

"Like hell you would."

"You underestimating me Law?"

Killer ignored the lover's spat and beckoned Penguin over who finally managed to look up from his examination of the floor. His boyfriend went and sat down on the couch beside him, looking withdrawn which made Killer nearly sigh. He refrained from doing so though and stroked Penguin's back.

"Don't look so sullen. It doesn't suit you." He muttered to Penguin.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry either. It wasn't your fault."

"I hate it."

"I know." Killer sighed. "I know you do."

He would do anything to prevent Penguin from feeling so helpless but unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to defeat either of the Dragon brothers.

.::.

Law sat down in the booth, feeling already exhausted by the walk to the coffee shop. He needed to be here though, Doflamingo had left that bloody message for him about Lami's health and it nearly drove him crazy just thinking about it. Luffy-ya and Nami-ya had followed him though and made sure he got to the shop safely enough, the pair in another booth nearby, obviously here to keep an eye on him.

Or maybe Nami was taking advantage and finally getting a date in. Luffy-ya must be a tough one to go on a dinner date with, considering he would probably eat all the food in the restaurant.

Law paused his musing, registering that his hand was shaking and held it still with the other, cursing softly to himself. His body was still recovering which was going to make this meeting even worse. He wouldn't be able to defend himself if thing's turned ugly.

"Hello Law." A very familiar voice greeted him warmly which made him look up, frowning at the blonde haired giant before him, chuckling fondly. "No need to look so excited to see me."

"Hello Doffy." Law greeted softly, watching as his adopted father sat down across from him, a waitress approaching and giving them both their orders.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee." Doflamingo scolded him, making him snort.

"I rarely listened to you when I was seven, why do you think I'll listen now?"

"Such an unruly child." Doflamingo chuckled fondly before frowning. "I think we both know why I asked you to meet me here Law."

"If it's a lecture I'd rather not hear it."

"It's a warning for a runaway child." His adoptive father said. "You should come home before anything bad happens to your friends. My men know better than to harm you but everyone else is fair game."

Law gritted his teeth at that as he sipped at his coffee, glaring at the blonde over the cup. Doflamingo only smirked at him though, looking completely smug.

"You're also such a sickly thing right now." Doflamingo crooned. "I'm more curious if it's due to the lack of medication or if it's because of you crushing those men's souls?"

Law frowned at that. "I really need to stop underestimating your informants."

"Fufufufu, the only thing I can't find out is where your little hideout is."

Law made sure to remain silent about it, not wanting to give the Dragon Lord anything on it. "How's Lami doing? You mentioned her in your letter."

"If I told you she was dying would you come running back?" Doflamingo drawled out, looking amused.

Law only glowered, earning a laugh in return. He ignored his 'father' and took another sip of his coffee, gritting his teeth when his hand shook, nearly making him spill it. He quickly set the cup down and rested his trembling hand on the table, unable to help but glare at it. He did pause though when Doflamingo's hand grabbed his own, examining it as his thumb stroked over the corruption.

"My poor baby. You really have been reckless since your Uncle kidnapped you." Doflamingo chided softly, frowning at his hand. "Don't do that again Law. I refuse to lose you."

"It's none of your business." Law huffed, embarrassed as he tugged his hand away.

He nearly shuddered at the dark look Doflamingo gave him. "You're my son."

"How's Lami doing?" He repeated the question, not wanting to discuss that particular topic right now.

"She's fine Law. She still has a few months worth left of medicine. I take it you don't know how to make it either though?"

"I don't." Law admitted before sighing at Doflamingo's silence after that. "How is your hospital coming along Doflamingo? I heard you'll be getting very busy."

"We got a rush of donations in after Drum Hospital's tragic breakdown. It was such a shame too but it is keeping us very busy now." Doflamingo smirked at him, now amused instead of serious. "How about it Law? Come work for me?"

Law chuckled. "And why would I do that? You'll drag me back so easily if I just joined you."

"How stubborn." Doflamingo huffed as he stood up, reaching out and ruffling Law's hair who blinked, startled at the affection. "It would be so much nicer if you just behaved but I can't say I didn't try to bring you back home with just words. I'll just have to see you later then, alright Law?"

"See you Doffy." Law nodded and watched as the blonde smiled before quietly leaving.

.::.

Smoker paused when he heard the knock on his front door and turned off the news about the Drum hospital and Donquixote Hospital collaboration to go answer it. He opened it up to see a familiar tired and grumpy looking face while his newest apparent bodyguards stood behind him, Izo offering a nod in greeting while Marco lazily waved.

"Hey Ace." He welcomed his lover who grumbled something charming before walking into the house. "Take it he's still angry about not being allowed to go after Blackbeard then?"

"And being followed everywhere to make sure he doesn't get kidnapped." Izo answered dryly. "He's not in the best of moods right now."

Ace had been stubborn and had kept trying to go find Blackbeard but thankfully they had all caught onto the brat's idea and dragged him back. Thus earning the current, grumpy brat now in his house, who, from the sounds of it, was digging through the kitchen cupboards. They had mentioned the situation to Straw Hat but the kid didn't seem alarmed by it while the other brother apparently had been and had threatened to murder them all if they let Ace go.

He had also noticed that every time Ace was over at his house now there was always new people lingering around the street for hours on end, people that weren't Whitebeard's men. He glanced around, spotting a orange haired girl wearing pink, sitting on the bench and reading a newspaper across the road and frowned. Smoker swore that he had seen her before too, and not just on this street.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Izo handed him a bottle filled with pills, making him raise an eyebrow. Marco was eyeing Izo too before sighing to himself.

"He's rarely been sleeping and hasn't even managed to relax. I'm worried." Izo hissed at the blonde before scowling at Smoker. "Our doctor back home made them up for Ace, put it in his drink and let it dissolve and he'll become more lethargic. I've been using them and they're fine."

"You've been using them too?" Smoker raised an eyebrow.

Izo bristled. "Don't ask."

Marco shrugged. "They do help, plenty of our group takes them when they can't relax, the doctors did say not to give Ace too many though because of his narcolepsy."

"It stops him from trying to sneak out at night at the very least." Izo scowled.

"I've got work tomorrow afternoon. Are you picking him up or am I dropping him off?" Smoker asked, wanting to finish this conversation.

He hated having to deal with these criminals. They were at his bloody door all the time because of this new situation, he would have just picked up Ace all the time himself but Garp had told him to just put up with it and make sure Ace didn't run off. Not like he was planning to let Ace go chase after some backstabbing bastard in the first place but still, he didn't want to put up with the other criminals because of it.

"We'll pick him up." Marco drawled out after a shared glance with Izo.

"Right then. Goodnight." Smoker grumbled and closed the door, not even waiting for the two to leave as he locked it after him.

He headed for the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend munching on cereal much to his bemusement as he leaned against the door.

"Taking out your anger on my food brat?"

"I don't need to be babysat all the time."

Smoker sighed at that. "If you didn't act so recklessly there wouldn't be a need for you to get followed about. I even have random strangers on the street watching the house whenever you're about."

"Sabo's friends." Ace grumbled out. "He worries too."

"Everyone seems worried."

"Not Luffy! He has faith in me!"

"Your brother is even more reckless than you are." Smoker pointed out.

Ace sulked at that. "That's true. So I hear you'll be busy soon?"

"For awhile. I'm going to investigate the Donquixote Hospital that recently opened up after Drum's fall, there's been troubling rumours about sick experiments going on down in the lower depths."

"Rumours?"

"I don't know where they started and the force hasn't given the 'all clear' for a search yet but I won't wait. Not while there could be lives in danger." Smoker growled out, biting down on his cigar while Ace tilted his head.

"I haven't heard much about the hospital to be honest. My family's been more concerned about Teach's whereabouts. We haven't heard anything since Drum Hospital." Ace sighed. "There's too many people looking for him together, if it was just me..."

"I'm not going to let you kill someone." Smoker pointed out. "I could put you in jail right now just for saying stuff like this."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried."

"If you keep it up I might. It would certainly keep you out of trouble." Smoker warned him. "I'm going to have to let the Whitebeard's take you back when I start investigating by the way. It shouldn't be for long but..."

"I know. 'It's for my own good'." Ace said spitefully.

Smoker grunted at that before ruffling his lover's hair. "You eaten yet brat? It's getting late."

"Had dinner back home. Just needed a snack."

"Then let's watch a movie or something for tonight." Smoker tried to coax him into relaxing with him, which thankfully seemed to work.

"Can we watch a comedy? I really want something funny."

"Sure. You go pick out what you want and I'll get snacks." He chuckled, watching as Ace gulped down the rest of his bowl and washed it up before heading for the living room.

He took out the pills and eyed them distastefully. He did know that his boyfriend hadn't been sleeping properly, he would toss and turn at night whenever he managed to slip into a doze and only his narcolepsy would knock him out completely now. The lack of sleep was leaving Ace tired out and cranky, which was making his attitude even worse.

Smoker sighed and set up the tea, following the instructions on the bottle and adding two pills into one of the cups before filling it with the tea and stirring it, making sure they both dissolved. He grumbled at the sight of all the dishes he had piled up, not in the mood to carry them all and decided to let his fruit do the work, the smoke carrying them all through, earning a surprised noise from Ace in the living room as Smoker brought through the cups of tea.

"Feeling lazy babe?" Ace asked, grinning softly at him.

"Hush you." Smoker grumbled, watching as Ace slide the disk into the player and climbed back up on to the couch.

He let Ace get comfy against him before handing him his tea, making sure Ace would get the drugged cup who sipped at it. It was about twenty minutes into the movie when Ace finally slumped against him, groaning weakly while Smoker rubbed his back, trying to ease him out further.

"You drugged me..." Ace muttered, his body finally relaxing against him. "...Izo gave you the pills? ...Right?"

"He did." Smoker nodded, brushing Ace's hair back out of his face. "You alright?"

"Just sleepy." The brat yawned into his palm.

"Try and sleep. You've been stressing yourself out too much recently." Smoker chided, glancing down at his boyfriend to see his eyelids drooping.

"...You all suck..." Ace insulted them, much to his bemusement.

"Sleep brat. You'll feel better in the morning."

He switched off the movie once Ace was snoring lightly against him, all relaxed now and finally settled for the night. He managed to slip out from Ace's side and laid the brat down, cleaning up all the snacks before heading back into the living room and picking his lover up and carrying him upstairs to his room.

Once he managed to get Ace changed and in bed he sat down, watching his younger lover sleep, the drugs making him look more peaceful than he had been in a while. Smoker sighed at that, rubbing his hand over his face before leaning down and kissing Ace's forehead.

"Don't be an idiot Portgas. I want you to be safe and happy, so stop being so reckless with your life." Smoker grumbled to him before shaking his head and pulling away. "I better get that bloody paperwork done your grandfather keeps dumping on me. That bastard. I swear he's trying to piss me off just because we're going out."

Ace's family really were protective over him.


	10. Chapter 9

Ace woke up alone in bed, curled up in blankets and breathing in a familiar scent, though he could also smell bacon cooking in with that which made him sit up, mumbling as he rubbed his eyes and slipped out of bed. He was never a good early riser but he could smell food and his lover was missing from bed. That meant Smoker was making food. He might get some too if he was quick enough downstairs.

He managed to make his way to the table, hearing Smoker chuckling about something while he slumped down, resting his head on his replacement pillow. He heard something getting placed down on to table and reached out for it, relieved when his hand closed around a familiar mug. He greedily drank down the coffee, relieved when he felt some life return to him.

"You always seem better after that sugar abomination." Smoker said gruffly as Ace stretched out, his body didn't feel as heavy and his head felt clearer.

Huh, guess he did need a good sleep then, that or coffee, sugary, sweet coffee.

"I still can't believe you drink yours black." Ace wrinkled his nose in distaste, earning a smirk.

"Much better than several mountains of sugar and cream." Smoker teased as he sat down a plate. "Now eat your damn breakfast."

"Thank you babe." Ace chirped, grinning at Smoker's scowl as he dug in.

Smoker let out a hum. "You look much better than you did last night."

"I still don't appreciate all of you drugging me to sleep."

"Then look after yourself instead of letting the narcolepsy knock you out."

Ace sighed. "I have been trying to sleep but I can't. I'm just restless..."

"You should be going out and doing something fun Ace. Not sulking." Smoker admonished.

"Thatch is dead though! I should be trying to avenge him, not sitting about with you lot guarding me like mother-hens!"

"And it's stressing you out, leaving you restless at night." Smoker pointed out bluntly, making Ace groan and slouch against the table.

He just wanted to take his sugary, heavenly coffee and go hide back up under the covers in Smoker's room. It was comfy and nice in there and wasn't full of lectures like everyone else was. Smoker looked as if he was going to speak up again but the door bell ringing interrupted him, making the older man frown.

"Who the hell is at the door at this time?" Smoker grumbled as he went to answer it, leaving Ace to finish his plate before grabbing an apple to munch on too. "Oh fuck, what are you two brats doing here?"

Ace paused at that, confused as he jumped out of his chair to go see what the cursing was about, blinking when he registered a certain blonde and a dark haired kid at the door. The blonde bowing to Smoker while the dark haired one laughed and grinned brightly.

"Luffy? Sabo? What are you doing here?" Ace asked, confused.

"We're taking you for the day." Sabo announced. "Marco said it was fine as long as we kept you with us at all times."

"Yey." Ace cheered sarcastically.

"And you decide to show up at my door now? Long before I go to work?" Smoker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see Ace!" Luffy beamed, about to run inside only for Smoker to shut the door on him, locking it.

"Pretending they aren't there?" Ace asked smugly, already knowing it would never work.

Smoker grumbled. "I'm going to enjoy my damn breakfast. It will be peaceful and quiet and your little brothers better both shut up and stay out there."

Ace snorted and followed after him. "Yeah like that's ever going to happen."

The small, rubber form crashing through the window not even ten minutes later proved exactly that. After that Smoker decided he was going to work early, got him to go get changed and kicked them all out the house. Ace smiled though when his lover kissed his lips, earning a protest from Luffy while Ace happily deepened it until his lover pulled away, telling him they'd meet again later before getting in his car and driving off.

"So Ace." Sabo spoke up, sounding peeved. "What did the Whitebeard's give Smoker?"

"What do you mean?" He asked wearily, remembering just how protective Sabo actually was.

"What did they drug you with?" Sabo asked bluntly, eyes cold as one of his eerie smiles curled on to his lips.

"Ah crap Sabo that's a scary smile!" Ace yelled in alarm. "I'm fine! Holy shit! Quit with the whole protective thing already! And stop having me watched too while you're at it!"

"Wah! Sabo's scary!" Luffy cried out.

.::.

"Lami, I heard someone come down here." Rebecca mumbled out, looking a bit surprised.

Lami frowned at that, knowing that currently no one apart from themselves and her father were meant to be down in the underground laboratory right now. It made her grimace as she grabbed her beloved sword and walked out the room.

"Those elven ears of yours so are useful, Rebecca, be a dear and go tell Doffy would you? I'll go greet whoever is here."

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Rebecca asked, concerned.

"I'm good." Lami smiled sweetly, waving the young girl off as she walked away.

It didn't take her long to track down their guests, finding the pair still near the entrance thankfully which made Lami smiled as she approached, glancing over them and pausing, surprised.

"My, I wonder what the famous Captain Smoker would want here." She chuckled. "Or perhaps I should say Vice Admiral? It's funny to think that you haven't even bothered telling your boyfriend about that pretty hefty rank to your name."

Smoker stiffened at that before glaring while Tashigi, the young Vampire beside him, shifted, looking uncomfortable. "How does she know-"

"About Portgas D. Ace? He is a very special boy that one." Lami chirped, giggling as she jumped back just as smoke landed right where she had been. "Oooh, you really don't like me talking about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's a criminal-"

"He's more than that. Vault Keepers are very rare after all, Smoker." Lami laughed, amused at the pure horror and anger in his eyes. "Did you really think the Donquixote family would not find out?"

"A Vault Keeper?! Ace-san?!" Tashigi gasped while Smoker gritted his teeth, growling.

Lami huffed. "You both really should have just stayed out of here but no. You had to go and be noisy, though I guess that does suit you, doesn't it Smoker? Heh, you really are just like a dog aren't you?"

"Fufufufu, winding people up are we Lami?"

She didn't even bother glancing back, knowing who exactly was stepping into the hallway behind her, Doflamingo ruffling her hair which made her instantly relax at the warm feeling. Doflamingo flexed his fingers and string instantly flew at Tashigi but Smoker blocked the blow, glaring at them both.

"Tashigi we need to leave. Garp needs to know."

"Fufufu, you should worry less about your Vault Keeper. Even I would rather not get on Whitebeard's bad side just yet. The little brat is safe from me for now, his brother on the other hand is on my bad side." Doflamingo smiled darkly. "No, I would more worry about your predicament."

Lami watched as Doflamingo lunged at Smoker before turning to the Captain who looked alarmed at Smoker's and her father's fight. Lami stepped up though, swinging her sword and causing the swordswoman to instantly block.

"I would pay less attention to them and more to me Tashigi-chan." Lami smiled sweetly but frowned when Tashigi managed to twist their blades and force her back with a close swing.

The girl's swordplay was far better than her own and Lami found herself quickly disarmed. It hadn't mattered though, she wasn't aiming to beat the Vampire with that, her other hand, her dagger wielding hand, had been faster and shoved into Tashigi's chest. Exactly where the heart was.

"TASHIGI!" She heard Smoker howl just as the girl gasped and dropped her sword, shuddering.

Lami chuckled though as she grabbed Tashigi's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them reassuringly. "It's alright, I'm healing her heart continuously while my knife is still shoved in there."

"How the hell-" Smoker snarled, looking ready to storm over but his eyes were wide when she twisted the dagger a little, making Tashigi cry out in pain and cough up blood.

"Ah, don't be a hero Vice Admiral. Behave." Lami smirked darkly.

"Fufufufu, Lami's a Spirit Healer, she can heal your dear Captain even with a dagger plunged into her heart." Doflamingo laughed mockingly. "If she stops however, the girl dies."

"It would be a shame. Tashigi is a pretty girl too." Lami mused. "I would love to keep her as one of my dolls, she could join Rebecca."

She heard Rebecca huff from the other side of the hall where she had stood all this time. "Is that all you really see me as Lami? How mean."

"Sorry Rebecca darling! You're just too cute!"

Smoker cut in though, eyes dark and full of rage. "Leave her alone."

"Doffy?" Lami asked, curious if he wanted something specific done.

Her father chuckled, looking completely amused now. "It's time to obey then dog. If you don't want my darling Lami to keep your Captain as a plaything you will do exactly as I say."

"I'd treat her better than most of my playthings. She would even be a doll." Lami chimed.

"What do you want?" Smoker growled.

"Sm-Smoker-san don't-" Tashigi tried to speak but Lami hushed her.

"Don't speak, the adults are talking darling." Lami murmured into her ear, smiling.

"You're going to bring me both the Boggart Lord's and Human Lord's heads. I trust you know who they are by now? Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid?" Doflamingo said gleefully.

Smoker tensed up even further and Lami found herself wondering if he would obey. It would certainly be interesting either way.

.::.

Penguin sipped at his coffee as he, Robin and Chopper all walked down the street, enjoying a shopping trip together. He didn't usually hang out with the Straw Hat's, or at least not with some of the older, serious ones, it was usually Usopp, Chopper and Luffy he liked to have a laugh with mostly but he wanted to help cheer Chopper up and he hadn't been busy.

He also wanted to see if there was anything nice he could get Killer while he was in town. Killer didn't usually wander out of their base too often which was a shame but he could understand it.

Currently Penguin was holding the few bags they had filled with books from the book store Robin and Chopper had immediately floundered towards once they laid eyes upon it. The book store did not escape them, they bought as many books as they liked and tried their best to empty the shelves.

The book store might have won, still having some stuff to sell left, but the other two seemed happy enough with the deal.

"Shadow-san, I believe that van might be trailing us." Robin murmured to him, much to his bewilderment as he glanced at the shop windows, looking at the reflections.

He only raised an eyebrow as the van pulled up beside them but he continued walking, guessing that it was just parking. Chopper was grinning brightly, pointing out some medical terms in the book and explaining them to Robin who smiled and listened to the child though she looked weary, as if she could feel that something was going wrong.

The van door opening up is when it went all wrong, along with the clicking they heard. All three turned their attention to the van and freezing in horror at the sight of Gladius and Pica, weapons aimed straight at them with Diamante grinning at them.

"Get in the van." He jerked his head to encourage them. "Don't be stupid, you can't outrun the guns."

Penguin and Robin looked helplessly at each other. "Please, let the child leave-"

"He's a pawn of Straw Hat's, he's coming too." Gladius grunted. "Obey, now."

"He's just a child." Penguin tried to back Robin up but they were silenced as a warning shot fired into Robin's shoulder, making her cry out.

They didn't hear the bullet ring out though...

No way... Not now...

"Penguin,  **get in the van."** Penguin stiffened at that familiar voice, Rocinante's, as his body obeyed making him sharply intake some air to try and sooth his panic.

They weren't originally Kid's pawns, it was too compelling to listen to your former Lord.

"I-I don't-" Penguin hissed, trying to resist the call as his foot automatically stepped forward, taking some heed to the Lord's wishes.

" **Get in, all of you."**

He heard Robin gasp just as Penguin felt all of his resistance die off, he immediately obeyed, stepping into the van as Robin struggled, wide eyed and horrified and Chopper trembled. They couldn't resist for long however as Gladius moved out and shoved the pair both inside the van, locking the door behind them. Penguin sat next to his former Lord and watched blankly as the other pair were tied up.

"Always handy when they don't have their own Lord about." Diamante laughed mockingly. "Must make using your will over them much easier."

"What do you want from us?" Robin asked coldly while Penguin tried to stand but his body continued to rebel against him and listened to Cora-san instead, leaving him wanting to curse.

"Your doctor is going to our hospital to work on a cure for the Trafalgar siblings." Diamante said gleefully. "If he doesn't make it in time, we're going to kill you, Nico Robin. Slowly and painfully for some incentive."

"But I don't know how to make it!" Chopper cried out, horrified.

Diamante shrugged at that. "Well you better figure it out. Doffy wants his kids to live long, happy lives. It won't work out well if they run out of medication though, now will it?"

Chopper cried softly. "I've already been trying, I want to save Law!"

"Then you better try harder." Diamante warned. "Nico Robin is going to remain a guest of Lami's, and I'm sure Law has told you about her hasn't he?"

No, Law never did. Law had told them that he had a sister suffering the same illness but he hadn't revealed much else to the Straw Hat's. Diamante quickly caught on too because he laughed again.

"Oh man! Law never warned you about her did he? Well let me let you two in on a little secret. Lami is the most nastiest little girl in the entire world, she lives off of spite. The only people she likes are Doffy, Law and her dolls."

"Dolls?" Robin frowned while Penguin tensed.

"She treats them all like little sisters, dresses them up, plays with their hair, keeps them happy." Diamante shrugged. "I think it's about the only nice thing she does. Lami's the most spoilt brat in the whole wide world, you would think Doffy would have learned better by now but he just can't resist giving her whatever she wants."

"S-So she would make Robin a 'doll'?" Chopper asked but Diamante's bark of laughter cut him off.

"Hell no! She'll dissect her for fun! She really doesn't like you Straw Hat's, considering you guys keep helping Law runaway from us like the little brat he is!"

"She can't hurt Robin!"

"Then you better be quick and make that cure for those two."

.::.

"Fufufu, so you have our little helper then? Good job Diamante." Lami heard Doffy praise but Lami was too busy styling her new doll's hair.

Lami took a peek at her toes, smiling at the bright blue paint on her nails while Rebecca drew little white swirls on each of them. "They look so pretty Rebecca. Thank you."

"Thanks Lami." Rebecca smiled up at her. "Still a bit messy though."

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it." She shrugged back but paused just as Doffy ended the call and approached them with a big grin on his face. "Goods news Doffy?"

"Diamante managed to grab our late Dr. Kureha's pupil who is now being delivered to the hospital. Diamante also got one of the boy's little friends and Rocinante claimed one of our family members back."

"He did?! Who?!" Lami demanded, stunned.

"Fufufu, don't get too excited, it wasn't Law. Penguin's returning to us."

"Our Shadow is returning home?" Lami smiled but paused when Rebecca spoke up.

"I don't understand, what are Shadows anyway?"

"They are creatures born and bred in darkness." Her father explained. "They are fast and deadly and act as assassins in the game for most parts. They are rather rare, most don't tend to leave the darkness. Penguin has always been strangely outgoing compared to the rest of his kind."

"And that's him coming back home." Lami said. "That's good news. So he's back under Uncle Rocinante's control then?"

"I'll add my own willpower just to make sure Penguin submits. He and the others have been away for too long after all." Doffy shrugged. "But once I do, we can ask him plenty of questions about where little Law has run off too."

Lami chuckled at that. "And with Smoker going after the Boggart and Human Lord, Law should be rather distracted."

"He's still recovering anyway." Doffy told her. "Back at the restaurant his hands were trembling and still had signs of corruption on them."

Lami frowned at that, worried. "He's okay though right?"

"He'll be fine. Law's a strong thing."

He better be.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there are character deaths in this chapter!

Nami had been having a terrible day. First, Luffy had brought both his big brothers to the hideout, and usually it was great to see them, even if they ate a lot of their supplies. However, Ace was in a foul mood lately and Sabo seemed peeved about something. Secondly, Robin, Penguin and Chopper, none of them had gotten into contact with them ever since they went on that shopping trip the other day. Sanji, Bepo and Usopp had gone to try track them down so she had hoped that they would be back with good news.

Unfortunately, none of them had returned in time to help defend their base against an attack.

Nami yelped as Luffy suddenly threw himself at her, knocking her out of the way of the caving in ceiling as Pica, a Golem like Jean-Bart was, came crashing through the wall, Jean-Bart struggling against him. Metal flew past her and Luffy, the fridge crashing into the rock creature, sending Pica tumbling back.

"How the fuck did they find us?!" Kid cursed loudly, looking beyond pissed. "Oi Trafalgar! What happened during that meeting you had with the bird bastard?!"

"Nothing that should have led to this!" Law snapped, one of his 'Rooms' opening up to slice a dark haired woman into pieces who gave a cry, shouting at Law in protest who only glared at her, silencing her immediately. "We have to get out of here though! The building is getting torn apart!"

A sudden howl cut them all off as the ground trembled just as Nami got back up to her feet, she could see a massive dog now towering over the building with three heads-

Cerberus. Shachi had turned into Cerberus.

"Traffy! Get you and Nami out of here! Take Eussy with you!" Luffy shouted and Law listened.

She felt that disorientating wave brush by her before she reappeared out in front of the building where Cerberus howled.

.::.

Kid cursed, this was getting out of control. Half of the hideout was collapsed by now and he wasn't entirely sure if the others had gotten themselves out okay or not. Killer and Bonney had both been in there and so had that Jean-Bart guy. Shachi was outside, apparently trying to use to tall brown guy as a chew toy who kept dodging, cursing loudly.

"Eustass-ya!" Law called out, looking grim. "We have to find the others and retreat! Doflamingo has us too boxed in here-"

Another loud snarl cut them off though as what appeared to be an ten headed snake appeared from nowhere, instantly attacking Shachi who howled and charged at him, knocking them both over and making the ground shake, sending Law to his knees while Kid struggled to brace himself. Nami let out a startled cry too, the girl collapsing on to her backside and looking terrified.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kid yelled, horrified as one of the thing's long necks wound itself around one of Cerberus' heads, squeezing and earning bared teeth in response.

"Hydra!" Law cried out, looking a mixture of scared and pissed off. "Gladius, one of Doflamingo's pawns! He's Hydra!"

"Can we do something?!" Kid asked, debating if he should chuck a car at the pair.

"Hydra's poisonous! You can't go near him!"

"Can Shachi win?!" Nami whimpered, looking beyond stressed out now.

"I don't know!" Law admitted, looking uneasy. "It depends if Doflamingo or Cora-san are here then they might be able to make Shachi stand down but otherwise I've never seen or heard of these two fighting. Neither of them have ever died in the game before!"

"Shit." Kid gritted his teeth before growling. "I wanna charge in but you said he's poisonous and I ain't Straw Hat, the lucky shit. We'll go make sure the others are fine first. Bonney only has one life left and I want to make sure she's okay."

"Make sure you protect me too!" The witch demanded instantly. "I'm important here!"

"Protect your bloody self woman!" Kid snapped but Law's Room was back up and he found himself halfway across the street, a familiar pink bastard in his place, the ground below his feet broken into pieces while Nami let out a cry and stumbled back, trying to hide behind Law who was glaring at his hands-

Fuck, they were shaking.

"Fufufufu, hello Law." Donquixote Doflamingo greeted. "Still trying to protect that little human I see? I really don't understand what you see in him. Humans are such weak beings after all."

Weak?! The fucker thought he was weak?!

"Law, I'll go find the others. Let's meet back up later." Nami said before suddenly disappearing from sight.

"Agreed. We need to get out of here." Law nodded, looking bitter as the pink bastard laughed.

"I don't think your human will run Law. Not after the surprise I've left out for him." Doflamingo mused, jerking his head up to one of the nearby rooftops of the other abandoned warehouses.

Kid reluctantly followed the gaze, before gasping. Bonney was strung up, as if crucified, even though nothing was holding her in place.

"BONNEY!" He screamed, cursing loudly but before he could charge, what felt like string, pierced his chest, making him cry out in pain as he was pinned against the wall.

"Fufufufu, now, now. I wouldn't make it that easy for you." Doflamingo teased but dodged just as Law dived at him, swiping his summoned blade out. "So lively Law! Here I thought I might get a sickly thing!"

"You wish!" Law snapped out, lashing out again with Kikoku only for the blonde to dodge that too, laughing.

.::.

"Do you really think you can beat me Law?" Doflamingo laughed, while Law tried to ignore the tremble running through his hand, because of course it had to happen now! "Fufufu, look at your hands, they're shaking still. You really haven't recovered at all have you?"

"I'm not an idiot. It's not about beating you. Not yet anyway." Law huffed but went wide eyed as Cerberus tried to swat Doflamingo away, only for the blonde to turn his attention to Shachi.

" **Enough Shachi. Stand down."**

Cerberus paused momentarily at that, growling angrily as he bared his teeth, only to yelp as Hydra attacked again, the pair fighting it out again.

" **Hydra. Cerberus. I said stand down now."** Doflamingo ordered again while Law turned and ran over to Eustass-ya who was struggling against the string.

Law opened up a Room and ripped the string straight out, earning a pained grunt. He didn't get a chance to do anything else though because suddenly he hit the wall himself, string binding his wrists above his head. He cursed and struggled just as Kid raised his hand, metal yanking out of the other warehouses to fly at Doflamingo.

" **Cerberus, how about you use that human over there as a chewy toy for a while?"** It was phrased as a question but Doflamingo was using his will, and currently Shachi was obeying it as he ran at Eustass-ya.

"Kid! Use your willpower! Quickly!" Law cried out, trying to look back over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Fuck! Shachi sit! Heel! Stop you idiot!" Kid yelled. "FUCK!"

Doflamingo was easily destroying the metal while Kid was running, cursing loudly as Shachi chased after him, actually barking much to Law's bemusement. When Shachi became Cerberus, he seemed to revert back into more dog-like habits and while it could be sometimes entertaining to watch, now wasn't one of those times.

"It's not working Law!" Kid shouted back at him.

Law huffed at that. "Maybe I should just go join Luffy-ya since he's tougher than you apparently! He'd make a much better Lord!"

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!" Law said, gritting his teeth as he tried to ease his fingers through the string tying them together.

They were firmly trapped though and Doflamingo was wandering over, looking completely amused while Law offered him a scowl in return. The blonde only laughed at that though, shaking his head.

"I told you Law. Humans are such weak little things." Doflamingo teased. "Now stop resisting.  **You're going to let me take you home."**

Law tensed at that, feeling the command hit him but he gritted his teeth and shook his head. "L-Like fuck I am."

"Don't be stubborn Law.  **It's time to come back home and be with your family.** "

"I'd rather drown." Law grumbled, grimacing as he felt another suppressing wave of Doflamingo's will hit him.

"Fufufufu, rude little brat."

" **SHACHI SIT THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY!"** Kid suddenly howled, making Law tense as Kid's willpower now washed over him, shocking his system while Doflamingo scowled, looking angry as Shachi sat down, whining. "Dammit that was close! Jeez, you really were trying to eat me! All three heads were!"

"Eustass-ya watch out!" Law warned just as Doflamingo threw his hand out, strings cutting into the spot Kid had been on mere moments ago who actually threw a couple of cars at the blonde as he dived out of the way.

Doflamingo only laughed at the attempt and sliced them into pieces. "The Devil Fruits are the only reason a runt like you has power in the first place and yet, here you are, having only covered the mere basics of it."

"Shut the fuck up you cocky bastard!"

"I wonder, if I started killing all your pawns now, would you be able to stop me?" Doflamingo asked, a dark smirk on his face. "Stay put Law."

With that Doflamingo took to the skies, heading right for Bonney which made Kid curse and Law struggle harder against the string, trying to loose them. He could see Kid running to one of the warehouse side ladders, looking beyond pissed.

"Law are you okay here?!"

"I'm fine but Eustass-ya he's obviously leading you into a trap! Be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Kid shouted back as he climbed, soon disappearing on to a rooftop to go chase after Doflamingo.

"I can't use my Room when he's pinned my bloody hands like this." Law grimaced, tugging again before pausing as the sight of Zoro running past, cursing.

"Fuck! Where is that damn high pitched guy?!"

"You lost again Roronoa-ya?"

Zoro scowled at that as he approached. "I'm fine. You stuck?"

"Doflamingo's strings. I would normally use my fruit's abilities to teleport out of it but he tied my fingers too. He's learning more and more how to subdue me." Law grumbled.

"You seen any of the others?" Zoro asked as he used his sword to cut through the string, thankfully being careful.

"Nami-ya went to track down you guys. She's invisible right now." Law offered before jerking towards where yet again, Hydra and Cerberus were fighting. "Shachi is fighting Gladius and currently Eustass-ya is trying to save Bonney-ya from Doflamingo."

"Jean-Bart's still in the building with Luffy last I saw-"

That was cut off though when Jean-Bart came crashing through a wall, much to their horror with his neck broke at a horrible angle, eyes staring blankly at them. Dead. Law tried to go forward, even as he felt that tearing pain through his chest and he wasn't even sure why he bothered. He knew he couldn't do anything for Jean-Bart, but Zoro held him back, glaring as Pica approached.

" _Roronoa Zoro, we meet again."_

Instantly Zoro tried to hold back a snigger while Law scowled, picking Kikoku up from the ground as he stared at Jean-Bart's body, his very soul crying at the separation of one of his fellow pawns.

Why did this have to happen? Dammit. Dammit Doflamingo was going to kill all his friends!

"Roronoa-ya, can you handle this? I need to go kill Doffy." Law seethed.

" _Don't you dare say stuff like that Law! You could never hope to defeat the Young Master-"_

Zoro distracted him though when the green haired swordsman suddenly burst into laughter, his hand waving Law back in dismissal.

"I'll deal with this one Law. I think he still hates me." Zoro smirked darkly, looking plain bloodthirsty which alarmed him but he nodded and ran.

He ran straight for the ladders and climbed them as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't want to leave Kid alone with Doflamingo, he needed to be there to help him. He couldn't let Doflamingo kill Kid, not again. He needed to protect the redhead as much as he could. Just thinking that the two could be fighting made his stomach twist with knots, stress and fear building up within him as he jumped up the last set of steps and ran across the rooftops.

Kid was much further away, his distraction with Pica had cost him some time but if he caught up to his Lord he could help. Doflamingo was looming behind Bonney-ya, holding out a gun to her which she took, looking so reluctant and horrified as her gaze met Eustass-ya's who let out a scream. Law called out to him, trying to gain his attention but Kid didn't even acknowledge him as a familiar bubble enveloped him. Instead of Kid's voice another called out to him, sounding tired.

"Law." It was Cora-san's voice.

Law turned around, stunned at the sight of the man before him before turning his attention back to Kid, feeling conflicted as the redhead continued to steadily make his way to Bonney and Doflamingo on the other rooftop across the street. He wanted to race across and nearly even moved to. The click of a gun stopped him cold however.

"Don't move Law, I don't want to hurt you." Uncle Cora sighed, pushing his messy hair back as he stared Law in the eyes. "Just come with me quietly."

"So what you're still under his control Cora-san?" Law laughed, but it was weak and painful. "Great. That's just great."

"We're worried about you, especially Lami-"

"I don't want to bloody hear it! I'm not some helpless child!" Law snapped before freezing when he heard the cry from outside the bubble.

" _Oi Bonney! Get that gun away from your head you idiot!"_ It was Kid who shouted that, much to his alarm.

Law tried to make a step towards his friends, because they were his friends, even if he would only admit it reluctantly. He had intended to jump to the next roof but a gunshot rang out, just missing his feet.

"I'm not letting you involve yourself in this any further Law. You'll get yourself killed." Cora's gaze darkened as it landed on the rooftop nearby them. "Doffy's plans are in motion and we've been lucky finding you this early in them. So you're coming back with me."

"You were the one who wanted me to be free! And now you want me to come back?! Dammit Cora snap out of it!"

Then a new gunshot ran out, Law knew it wasn't his uncle's so turned back, seeing Bonney's body collapse to the ground as Doflamingo laughed. He watched in horror at Bonney fell, hitting the ground with lifeless eyes and his chest burned harder, the soul screaming at another life cut out, another fellow pawn he was meant to be bound to-

Jean-Bart and Bonney. Both of them. They were gone.

The worst part was that it had been Bonney's last life. Law would never see her again.

Law's dark thoughts were cut off though when he heard Kid's bloodthirsty scream.

The idiot charged forward, even though he had to have known Doflamingo would have set something up against him. Something that would torture him or kill him. Law ignored the threat behind him, knowing Kid was in the most danger and ran, keeping low and on the move to avoid the gunshots that were all aimed at his feet.

He winced as one clipped his leg but managed to jump on to the next roof, heading towards the furthest away one where Kid and Doflamingo were.

It was too late though, the strings were around Kid and were squeezing, earning more enraged snarls as Doflamingo spoke up, sounding all too amused with himself.

"You know you'll be dead by my hand,  _ **again**_." The blonde mocked playfully, squeezing his fingers. "Does it hurt? One of your pawns dying?"

Kid tried to say something but one of the string slipped around his neck, cutting off his reply as his neck bled.

Law stumbled to the ground as another shot hit him, this time in his ankle, he tried to stand but winced, his ankle instantly giving way as he heard Cora-san hop on to the rooftop, for once his clumsiness not hindering him. Kid let out a choked scream though which instantly got Law's attention, Kid's left arm was being crushed and sliced into ribbons-

There was a lot of blood.

And from behind him he heard Cora-san fiddle with a pair of cuffs. They were probably seastone, Law couldn't let him restrain his powers, not now. Law brought up a Room, making sure to cover himself and Eustass-ya, even managing to reach Bonney's limp body-

Then they all teleported away, right into the alleyway he remembered Franky-ya had been fighting in at the very beginning of the attack. He gave a pained gasp when he landed on his ankle, the pain shooting right up his leg, making him stumble. Law managed to keep his footing though and tensed when he came across Eustass-ya, his arm was gone and the thought of that nearly made him sick.

He ignored it though, he didn't have time for the panic to sink in. He was a bloody surgeon, he needed to work.

"Law! Are you okay?!" Ace-ya called out as he and his blonde friend ran over, the pair looking unharmed thankfully as he opened up a Room and began to work on Kid's arm.

"I'm fine but Eustass-ya isn't! And we lost Bonney and Jean-Bart!" Law seethed through gritted teeth as they slipped inside his operation room, the pair looking alarmed. "Ace, I need you to burn his wound shut!"

"What the hell happened?" Ace cried out even as he knelt down at his side, his hand pressing against the end of whatever was left of Kid's arm, instantly getting soaked in blood.

"Doflamingo sliced his entire arm apart before cutting the rest off. I couldn't reach them in time." Law admitted, feeling so stupid. "Dammit I should have just turned myself in ages ago-"

"Don't say shit like that!" Ace snapped even as his fire lit up, the smell of burning flesh making Law instantly pale. "I'm the one whose insecure here remember? You're meant to be the cocky asshole who snarks me and the others all the time."

"N-Not sharing then?" Law struggled to get out, he hated that smell, that disgusting smell.

It reminded him too much of Flevance.

"No. You get to stick to snarky. I get insecurity." Ace said firmly.

Law chuckled weakly at that. "The Whitebeard's certainly have turned you into a demanding brat."

"They like to spoil me." His friend teased before grimacing as his eyes caught Bonney-ya body, who Sabo was now thankfully handling with care. "You were friends with her for years Law... I'm so sorry-"

"Reluctant friends." Law pointed out.

"Don't. Not now." Ace shook his head.

"We can't have this conversation here. Not when Doflamingo and Cora-san will be trying to find me." Law hissed back. "If I don't turn myself in they will never let you all go."

"They'll never let us go anyway. We hid you for years Law." Ace snapped back. "I've known you since I was about eleven-"

"And then when you were old enough you followed me to the apartment. Yes, I remember." Law grumbled.

"You were a cool, runaway fifteen year old. Of course we followed you."

"Troublesome children you two are." Law sighed, deciding to give in for now. "We need to hurry up and get out of here. Any of you seen the others?"

"Nami's rounding them up and telling them to get away. She got into contact with Sanji and told him not to come back with Usopp and Bepo. We're meeting up at your apartment." Sabo explained as he carefully picked Bonney up into his arms, her eyes now thankfully closed.

"Hopefully Roronoa-ya won't get lost on the way." Law grumbled as Ace finished off sealing the wound, Kid stirring momentarily before thankfully slipping back under again.

"Time to go?" Ace suggested as he picked up Eustass-ya while Law stumbled to his feet, removing the bullet carefully from his leg. "Doflamingo shot you too?"

"That was Uncle Cora." Law grunted, testing the weight carefully and grimacing, deciding it would hold him up. "I only just managed to get away before he could put some seastone on me. Now let's get out of here. I don't want to be around when Doflamingo gets impatient."

"Jeez, Marco's gonna kill me for getting involved instead of running." Ace chuckled wearily but followed after them, Law struggling along after the brothers.

He hoped the youngest had gotten out of the warehouse before it collapsed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be wary, there is a bit of torture involved with this chapter :/

“Nami-sis! That's bad! You stole one of those fancy cars! I bet it was Doflamingo's!” Franky lectured, looking upset.

 “Oh shut up! Of course I stole it! They destroyed our base!” Nami snapped, growling when she heard her Lord whine again. “AND YOU BE QUIET!”

 “....Our secret base....” Luffy sulked.

 “It wasn't very secret considering what just happened.” Zoro noted with a scowl.

 “...Our not so secret base...” Luffy corrected, still completely sulking much to Nami's irritation.

 “Yohohohoho! That was scary! I thought my eyes were going to pop out when the building collapsed!” Brook laughed cheerily. “Oh wait! But I don't have any eyes! YOHOHOHOHOHO!”

 “YOU SHUT UP TOO!” Nami barked out. “Dammit this is bad! Corazon was there and he ordered Shachi to stand down!”

 “I saw Killer on the motorbike. He barely escaped in time.” Zoro grunted. “He was releasing some serious murder intent.”

 “...Base...”

 “WE'LL GET A NEW ONE!” Nami yelled. “Besides! You're lucky! You had all your stuff in your apartment! My stuff was in there and Doflamingo will pay me back for that!”

 “You're gonna sell the car? Aren't you?” Franky drawled out, looking amused.

 “Of course!” She smirked but paused at the sound of a phone buzzing, it was hers so she tossed it back for Zoro to answer.

 “Yo.” Zoro greeted lazily as he put it on loudspeaker.

 “ _I just got a call from Penguin.”_ Killer told them, without even a greeting in return.

 He sounded pissed, the anger alone made Nami shudder.

 “Did he tell you where they all are Killer?” Franky asked.

 “ _Doflamingo kidnapped them. Penguin barely had it in him to tell me that they were forcing Chopper to make Law's and Lami's cure at the Donquixote Hospital. I lost him soon after that.”_

 “What do you mean 'lost him'?” Nami frowned.

 “ _He told me both Doflamingo and Corazon used their will on him. They ordered him to tell them where we were. He managed to regain himself for a while and call me while the Dragon Lords were away but during our conversation he drifted again and fell back under their control.”_ Killer growled out, and yep, he was definitely pissed off. _“He told us that we should surrender and hand Law over. That Law would be safer with them.”_

 “We need to meet up and decide what we're going to do. I told everyone I could to go meet up at the apartment.” Nami said.

 “ _Law's and Kid's? Right. I'll be there soon.”_

 .::. 

_Law frowned at his glanced over the vaguely familiar junk yard. He could see his Lord wrecking the place, kicking and throwing thrash everywhere as he screamed and raved. Law sighed at the sight and walked over, dodging a projectile can._

 “ _Eustass-ya, you need to calm down. It's making it more difficult to heal you, especially when you keep dragging me into your soul room.” Law said, finally able to recall what this place was now that he could remember his Lord._

  _Basically, it holds a Lord's soul. Kid's was a junkyard. If he remembered right Luffy's was a forest with a little hut and a pirate tree house, though it sometimes changed to an actual pirate ship too. Doflamingo's, the last time he had been there, had been a castle. They were all different, they rarely changed much, excluding Luffy's but he always changed the 'known'._

 “ _Don't tell me to calm down Law! That pink bastard killed Bonney! He nearly kidnapped you! Fuck sake he kidnapped Shachi and Penguin too and got Jean-Bart killed! I barely got to know him in this life and he's gone!”_

 “ _I know he's gone! He was my friend as was Bonney-ya.” Law snapped. “If I hadn't ran away, or at least ran away to you and Luffy-ya's clan they would have been safe.”_

 “ _Don't start with that bullshit. It's bad enough you actually think of the pink bastard as a father figure at times.”_

  _Law shrugged at that, unsure what else he could say. “He's raised me so many times. It's hard to think otherwise sometimes. I don't think I can recall a time where I always had my parents. It's always been him and Cora-san that have raised me into adulthood.”_

 “ _You've been with Ace and Luffy since you were fifteen. They hardly raised you this time.” Kid grumbled, much to Law's amusement._

 “ _Don't get upset about it. I found you a year after that.”_

  _Law paused when Kid was suddenly in front of him, cupping his cheeks. He frowned softly at the desperate look on the redheads face, knowing it didn't suit him but he remained silent. He knew Kid wanted to speak but needed a moment to sort out his words._

 “ _Law, don't go alright?” Kid pleaded softly. “Stay with me?”_

 “ _That was the plan.” Law said easily._

 “ _I still love you.” Kid admitted. “Even after all this time. I won't lose you to that pink bastard, I swear it.”_

  _Law snorted. “Well you definitely won't romantically. Just the thought of Doflamingo and I together like that makes me want to be sick-”_

  _He was cut off when Kid kissed him, strangely gentle. Law resisted the urge to sigh at being interrupted and pressed back, humming against Kid's lips as the redhead pulled him closer. He opened his eyes and glanced down, spotting Kid's left arm still there, even in his soul's realm as his Lord pulled away._

 “ _Still got your arm I see.” Law noted._

 “ _Here at least yeah.” Kid nodded just as everything began to slowly fade around Law. “Be there when I wake up? We need to talk.”_

 “ _I plan to be but if I'm not just wait for me, I doubt I'd be long.” Law reassured. “And Eustass-ya?”_

 “ _Yeah?”_

 “ _I love you too.” Law smiled, even as everything finally slipped away._  

_.::._

 Ace watched in sheer relief as Luffy was kicked into the apartment by Nami who was dragging in Zoro by his ear, the green haired swordsman cursing in her grasp.

 “How could you get lost?! Jeez Zoro, you were only meant to get inside the building and climb up a few stairs!” Nami ranted. “Instead I find you going over the road! What is wrong with you?!”

 Law was cleaning Kid's blood soaked chest and the stub of his arm gently, looking exhausted now. He had been using his healing powers to help Kid recover faster but still hadn't bothered to let himself rest. Sabo had left earlier with Bonney, warning him not to go anywhere, much to Ace's frustration. Law had even reassured Sabo by saying he'd just cut Ace into pieces and wrap them up with seastone so he couldn't just put himself back together much to both their horror.

 “Your directions were confusing woman!” Zoro snapped.

 Suddenly though the front door banged open and a familiar white puff of smoke began to form in front of the door that slammed shut behind it. Ace watched as his boyfriend formed, his eyes dark and grim much to his confusion as they landed on Luffy and Kid. Luffy who looked puzzled while Kid was still passed out on the couch.

 “You're both here then.” Smoker growled darkly while Luffy tensed, surprisingly weary.

 “Chase?” Ace frowned, not liking that tone and the urgency in it.

 It worried him, worried him so much that he couldn't help but say his lover's first name instead of his usual go-to.

 “Stay out of it Ace.” His lover demanded and suddenly the room filled with white smoke, Law snarling as Luffy yelped, being slammed in the floor. “I'm here to take your head. Both your’s and Eustass Kid's.”

 “What the heck Smokey?!” Luffy cried out, struggling but instantly going limp when Smoker pressed his jitte to his little brother's neck.

 Ace instantly retaliated, throwing a punch where Smoker should have been who leapt back, looking grim as their eyes met. Ace cracked his knuckles, smirking at his boyfriend.

 “Are we about to have a re-enactment of how we first met babe? Because we might just wreck another restaurant.” Ace couldn't help but tease, earning a scowl.

 “Don't get in my way Ace. I need to save Tashigi.”

 “Tashigi?” Zoro tensed, seemingly concerned.

 “She's Doflamingo's prisoner.”

 “You got caught.” Ace frowned. “I can't let you take my little brother's head babe. You have to fight me first.”

 He was actually surprised when the smoke drifted back into Smoker, his eyes softening which nearly made Ace beam then and there at the affection in them.

 “Shishishishi! I really like Smokey, he doesn't want to hurt you at all Ace!” Luffy beamed while Smoker instantly flushed, seething. “Traffy, we should go take down Mingo together! You, me and Smoker can make another alliance!”

 Law scowled at that, finally looking up from his work on the redhead. “I'm a bit busy Luffy-ya.”

 “How did Eussy lose his arm anyway?” Luffy asked, moving round to try poke the stub but Law only smacked him away for it. “Aw Traffy!”

 “Don't disturb him. It's been a long day.” Ace urged, tugging his little brother back. “But I like the idea on beating up Doflamingo. We could work on that-”

 “Ace you can't go near him.” Smoker growled, much to his annoyance.

 “Can I not do anything anymore?!” Ace demanded, peeved but Smoker only shook his head, looking desperate much to his own alarm.

 His lover was by his side, tugging him close and muttering in his ear. “He knows who you are Ace. He knows about the Vault Keeper-”

 “WHAT?!” Ace screamed, pulling away. “HOW?!”

 He ignored everyone jumping, the Straw Hat clan members all startled.

 “I don't know Ace.” Smoker sighed, obviously agitated. “I don't want you anywhere near him though.”

 “Halt the production!” They both paused at Nami's sudden interruption, only to realise she was talking to Luffy who looked bored now, and was halfway out of the door. “If we just run into the hospital we could ruin everything! There are children living there remember? It was originally a hospital for kids after all! If we go in and wreck everything Doflamingo will just shift the blame entirely on to us! We'll be arrested!”

 “So what should we do?” Zoro asked, seemingly bored too now.

 “I'll sneak in with Law and Usopp.” Nami said, seemingly ignoring Law's protest of how he was busy already. “Usopp is a compulsive liar and Law is a doctor and should know how hospitals work perfectly!”

 “I'm still busy!”

 “Will Eustass die if you leave him?”

 “No but-”

 “Then you're coming. Killer can guard him.” Nami stated. “I would also have brought Sanji since he has those strange sneaky moments at times but I can't risk that with him being a vampire.”

 “How would that be a risk?” Luffy asked.

 “Too much blood. He doesn't drink a lot remember?” Zoro reminded. “Shitty cook might not be able to control himself.”

 “Ah yeah! Vampire's drink blood!” Luffy beamed, as if he had just received the answer to life.

 Ace wished he could be pleased that easily. Right now he was just upset that he was being left out again.

 .::.

 “This was a terrible idea.” Law grumbled to himself as he slipped the doctor's coat on and a name badge, relieved that all the staff were pretty much new and would hardly notice him.

 He, Nami and Usopp had instantly been separated in the chaos of the new hospital. He had no idea where either of them were anymore and truthfully he wasn't entirely sure where he was either. Law sighed at that, deciding it was going to be an extremely long day.

 .::.

 Smoker grumbled unamused as he slipped in through a window. Straw Hat had gotten impatient and chased off after his friends who had been infiltrating while the swordsman Tashigi kept getting into spats with followed him along with the blonde vampire who declared that he would keep the both of them from ruining his 'Nami-swan's' plans.

 He was glad him and Ace weren't like that. They didn't drool over one another, they loved each other and showed it through small gestures and kept calm and relaxed. Well, depending what mood Ace was in at any rate.

 He would reunite with his lover after he saved Tashigi and dealt with Doflamingo. The bastard wasn't going to get away with this, he wouldn't allow it. He hoped that Tashigi was alright, she was a young vampire who was clumsy and that brunette woman seemed too interested in her.

 He disliked the idea of the whole 'doll' thing they spoke of.

 “Hold on Tashigi.” He growled quietly as he slipped into the air vents. “I'm coming.”

 .::.

 “So you're the inspector? I'm Brownbeard, one of the chief members of the hospital.” The giant guy introduced himself while Usopp fought not to whimper.

 “It's great to meet you! I'm Captain Usopp!” Usopp put on a grin. “How is everything working out? Are the staff keeping happy? Are patients well? Is everything clean and tidy?”

 “We've done our best to make sure it is.” Brownbeard nodded in confirmation but paused as the door opened up, Usopp spotting a tall dark haired man with a strange beard standing behind one of the security staff.

 “Sir, the head Inspector Mr. Donquixote sent us has arrived!”

 Usopp gaped at that, stunned at his misfortune but stiffened immediately as the tall guy wearing sunglasses looked at him. He could feel his eyes on him, making Usopp cower as Brownbeard loomed over him.

 "If the Inspector is right here, then who is this?”

 “I don't recognise him.” The scary guy said calmly. “Lock him up downstairs for now in the underground. We don't know what he has seen.”

 “S-Seen?” Usopp stammered as two guards went and grabbed his arms.

 “Tell Miss Trafalgar that she is free to interrogate him however she sees fit.” The guy ordered much to Usopp's horror.

 He was dead. He was so dead.

 Wait did he say 'Trafalgar?!'

 .::.

 Nami threw down the mop with a snarl, shaking her head and storming off once she noticed the supervisor was gone. She couldn't clean up that entire hall herself! It was huge!

 She needed a better disguise than this. Everyone just ordered her around while she was dressed up as a cleaner and she couldn't get anything done. She couldn't find Chopper or Robin and most importantly she couldn't steal the hospital's large amount of money that came from the funds!

 She had wanted to take some of it with her as compensation for this entire trip. Doflamingo owed her a lot after destroying the base like that, with most of her stuff being in there too.

 Nami grinned at the sight of the changing rooms, quickly slipping in and breaking into one of the units to find a nice nurse's uniform waiting for her to try on. The witch quickly redressed herself and sighed in relief, knowing she wouldn't have to clean anymore floors, which was a big relief indeed.

 .::.

 “Mr. Sanji I need you to prepare the food for Mr. Brownbeard and the Mr. Inspector!” Doe-chan called out, those big, brown eyes watching him as he beamed back.

 “Of course my beautiful Doe-chan! No problem at all!” Sanji grinned, he made sure to dish both plates up quickly, eager to help and satisfy any lovely lady.

“Oh! Mr. Ceasar also requests food for him and his guests! That will be five more people Mr. Sanji!”

“No problem Doe-chan! Seven dishes all ready and waiting to be served!” He declared as he laid them out of the serving table, much to their lovely Head Chief's delight.

 “Right then, I think you could use a break Mr. Sanji, please take your friend with you. He'll just keep testing everything otherwise!” Doe-chan smiled sweetly. “You pretty much served all of Second Floor yourself, we can handle it for fifteen minutes ourselves.”

 “Sanji! Let's go!” Luffy was quick to drag him out, much to his protests at leaving the lovely beauty in front of them.

 It was so unfair!

 .::.

 Lami chuckled softly, twisting the knife inside her newest acquaintance’s gut who moaned painfully, gasping as she glared back at her making Lami laugh further.

 “It's your own fault you're here Nico Robin.” Lami teased. “You've been terrible, you and all your friends, keeping my big brother away from his home all this time.”

 “Robin?!” She heard an unfamiliar voice call out, turning around to be greeted by the sight of a long nosed guy being dragged past the cell currently holding her newest toy who was chained to the wall by seastone.

 “One of your friends?” Lami drawled out, raising an eyebrow as she eyed Rebecca who was reading a book in the corner. “Do you recognise him Rebecca? You used to know all the Straw Hat's and Eustass' men.”

 “Usopp-san.” Rebecca murmured. “He's Luffy-san's human pawn.”

 “Really now? Oh dear. I guess I need to call my Father then.”

 “W-Wait, you're Law's little sister aren't you?!” Usopp gaped at her, looking alarmed as she approached, twirling her scalpel in hand.

 “Yes I am. Do you know where my brother is Usopp-san? We've been trying to bring him home for a while now.” Lami smiled pleasantly at him. “I would really hate to have to slice your nose to pieces, but I am certainly interested in discovering how your bone structure has turned out that way.”

She flinched when Usopp instantly burst into screaming before promptly fainting. Lami ignored Nico Robin's chuckling, the woman sounding amused before wincing once she jard her wounds.

 “Well, that wasn't expected. Go put him in a cell would you?” She told the guards before beckoning Rebecca over. “We will go contact Doffy meanwhile. I'm a bit concerned now that I know one of the Straw Hat's are here. They must be looking for their doctor and their banshee.”

 “You're terrified of death.” Robin noted, her eyes glowing eerily which only pissed Lami off even more. “You wished that your parents had survived, that Law-kun was still as mentally scarred as you were so that you would have more in common with your brother-”

 Lami had strode back over to the bitch and grabbed her tongue, shoving her scalpel beneath it. “If you keep talking with that horrid mouth of yours, I might just have to cut your tongue out. So keep it behind your teeth, alright? Stupid banshee.”

 .::.

 Zoro scowled at the sign above his head. Why was this hospital's layout so messed up?! He had been in this hallway at least five times now and still hadn't found anyone. Luffy, Nami, Law, Usopp and Sanji were all wandering off on their own and probably getting themselves lost without him there.

 Or into trouble. That was Luffy's thing after all.

 He was pleasantly surprised though when he walked into the next corridor to find Luffy and the shitty cook there before tensing. The blonde was leaning heavily against Luffy, panting and sickly while Luffy looked grim before relieved as their eyes met.

 “Zoro! Sanji's hungry!” Luffy called out as Zoro ran over, his partner's scent weak when usually it was strong which made him nearly curse.

 “I told you to stay behind if you couldn't handle the blood.” Zoro scowled as he grabbed Sanji's other arm. “What happened?”

 “We found this room with a lot of blood bags. It was pretty cold but Sanji could smell them.” Luffy explained, looking frustrated. “I had to order him out. I didn't want to.”

 “We told you to use your will on us if you ever needed to.” Zoro reminded. “If the Love Cook was getting overwhelmed by blood then it's a good thing you did. He would have went into a frenzy otherwise.”

 “...Sorry...” He heard the Vampire apologise, making him grit his teeth.

 “Shut up. Just come here and drink some of my blood already would you?” Zoro muttered, dragging Sanji into an embrace so that his face was resting against the crook of his neck.

 “Shurorororo, what do we have here?” Zoro gritted his teeth at the sight of a tall, purple haired guy with very pale skin and what appeared to be gas leaking off him. “Oh, you're the Straw Hat's that Joker warned me about, aren't you?”

 “Hold on a minute Sanji.” He muttered, forcing the partner to lean against the wall instead while he drew his swords just as the armed guards came round the corner. “Heh, never known any hospitals with armed guards running about.”

 “This is a very special hospital.” The guy remarked. “I'm afraid you fools are under arrest now. Will you come willingly Shurorororo? There's no way you can defeat me after all!”

 “Oh?” Zoro smirked as he dived forward, slicing a guard's chest before going to attack another-

 “SANJI!” Luffy yelled and Zoro cursed.

 "Shit!” He turned back around, Sanji's scent had changed instantly, from weak to bloodthirsty as the blonde dived at the guard but before he could grab Sanji or Sanji could reach the guard he burst out into flames.

 “Ah, ah, don't hurt my precious guards Vampire! If you continue that I'll have to burn you alive.” The bastard crooned just as Luffy went flying past with an enraged cry.

 Sanji thankfully went still though, collapsing on to the floor and panting as he clutched his shoulder, the fire burning them dying down while Zoro's vision completely blurred, confusing him. His throat felt tight and he collapsed to his knees as he struggled to inhale some air.

 “Ooooh, that's interesting.” The bastard was looming over Sanji, making him grit his teeth. “Usually vampires can't regain control of themselves like that. It's mostly those of the 'head clans' that can. Just who are you then?”

 Zoro cursed and tried to move, he needed to get back to his feet but everything was quickly growing dark and heavy. He felt himself fall on to his side and soon there was no more. It was frustrating that his last sight was of Sanji curled up, looking pained and panicked.

 .::.

 “Nami-ya? You're dressed as a nurse?” Law asked, a bit surprised as Nami, panting and looking exhausted approached him.

 “It's still better than the cleaner disguise.” Nami huffed.

 “Do you even know anything about being a nurse?”

 The witch raised an eyebrow at that. “Don't nag me right now Law. We have important work to do remember?”

 “True enough.” Law sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I haven't encountered anything that suggests Chopper-ya or Nico-ya are here. Penguin did say Chopper-ya was here though and I trust him with my life.”

 “Yeah but he's also under Doflamingo's control.” Nami reminded him, as if he didn't already know that. “This could be a set-up.”

 Law tsked. “I don't think so. Doflamingo would make sure Chopper-ya has the best medical equipment that money can buy to recreate my medication. He should be fine, I'm more concerned about Nico-ya's whereabouts. They might have decided just to kill her off.”

 “Law! Don't say that!” Nami snapped.

 “It's a possibility.” Law grimaced. “I have an idea but it is certainly risky. I can give you my heart and pretend to be a dead patient to get placed into the morgue where all the records are. There might be some information on Nico-ya there that I can access.”

 “And getting back out?”

 “I'll teleport if it comes to that, or wait until the shift rotation if you can distract the swap.”

 “This seems very risky of you.” Nami frowned, looking a bit concerned but Law was swift to cut it off.

 “We're in Doflamingo's hospital, his allies are everywhere here and if I am discovered I might end up getting dragged straight back to him. I would prefer to avoid that and that means I need to get out of here as quickly as possible. I dislike taking such a risk but this situation calls for it.” Law said firmly. “And worst of all we have also lost Usopp who may have run into who knows what. I don't know this hospital, and with there being muttering of an underground area it seems too high of a risk to remain here for too long.”

 “Do you think they might be in the underground?”

 “I'm not too sure. Smoker-ya was heading that way to save Tashigi-ya so he might encounter them on his way. I doubt he would leave them there since that would upset his boyfriend so we might end up lucky if he does run into them. There is also the chance the others could be still held in the hospital itself, it's so large that it is nearly impossible to tell without asking and we can't risk being noticed.”

 “Fine! Fine! I get it! Give me your heart then!” Nami demanded, holding out her hand while he opened up a small Room and carefully pulled out his heart, making Nami shudder.

 “You look pale Nami-ya.” He couldn't help but tease.

 “Be quiet! It's creepy when you do that so calmly!” The Witch yelled as she carefully took the beating heart into her hands, the horror on her face making him nearly chuckle. “So this means when you go into the morgue they can't hear your heartbeat right?”

 “Yes, I'll be able to just slip in undetected.” Law confirmed but a sudden gush of wind threw them both apart, snow instantly filling his vision while he opened up a Room just as Nami screamed.

 He choked and stumbled back, hitting the wall to try cover his back as his Room fell. His heart felt like it was being crushed, making him curse as he fought to get a good look through the snow which was slowly dying down. He could see Nami-ya lying several feet away, smothered in snow and shivering harshly, his heart missing from her hands which made him tense as his eyes landed on a very familiar person who was approaching.

 "Hello, Law-kun.” Vergo greeted him calmly.

 “Vergo. I should have known you were here.” Law hissed, agitated at the situation.

 .::.

 “...Law...” Nami croaked, she couldn't find the strength to sit back up after being nearly completely frozen over by the snow while Vergo was squeezing Law's heart until finally the Spirit Healer collapsed against the wall with a breathless cry.

 “Have you finally given up Law-kun?” The man asked as he approached Law's panting form.

 Law's chest was heaving, trying to take in some much needed air as Vergo held his heart up again in warning. The man slowed to a stop just out of the Spirit Healer's reach who seemed to be on the verge of passing out while Nami could only lie there and shiver, trying to keep warm.

 The snow was so heavy, she could barely move.

 “I thought you were supposed to be clever Law-kun, the children never win against the adults, I don't see why you even bothered.” Vergo commented coldly. “You will be going back to your father, willingly or not.”

 Law frowned for a moment as he fought to regain his breath before speaking up. “...I... Won't...”

 “Oh dear.” A green haired woman purred as Vergo squeezed his heart again, earning a breathless cry.

 Nami curled up on to her side and shivered as the green haired woman walked by and stepped up to Vergo's side with a smile. Law slide down the wall and was forced to sit on his backside, leaning heavily against the wall, clearly in too much pain.

 “Is he still not calming down Vergo-san?” The woman asked, tilting her head as she licked her lips.

 “Rebellious children never do until you teach them a lesson. That human 'Lord' has had too much influence over him.”

 Law let loose a shaky chuckle. “You and Doflamingo... You're both so cocky... I can't wait to see your faces when your 'empire' comes crashing down around you...”

 Nami flinched as Vergo's haki infused bamboo stick smacked Law across the face, sending him crashing on to his side with blood now trailing down his chin. Law looked disorientated while Vergo slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a den den mushi.

 “Did you hear that Doffy?” Vergo commented as Nami paled.

 No way. Doflamingo knew they were here?!

 " _Fufufufu, Law does sound like a little rebellious child doesn't he? He hasn't seemed to be able to grow out of that stage thanks to that redhead of his.”_

 Law blinked but managed to look up from the floor. “How did you even know... About Eustass-ya? H-He's hardly done anything yet... And yet you knew...You knew he was the Human Lord...”

 “I told you Law-kun, you can't fool us adults.” Vergo stated coolly before turning his attention back to the mushi, a frown set on his features as usual. “What would you like me to do with Law, Doffy?”

 “ _For now make sure he's secured, I believe that the other Straw Hat's are there with you at the hospital and are looking for their missing pawns. I haven't heard anything about Law's lover though.”_

 “Monet?” Vergo asked quietly.

 “I'm afraid nothing about a redhead has come up. Well, apart from the woman of course.” Monet offered as Nami began to feel sleepy, struggling to keep her eyes open.

 “ _I can imagine the human Lord won't be moving around too soon considering I sliced his arm off. Fufufufu, did you manage to fix that Law?”_

 “...Perhaps...” Law answered vaguely, gasping and coughing when the man crushed his heart again.

 “ _Oh dear, you don't sound so good Law. You should behave for Vergo, you know how easily he ticks. Be a good boy now and make it easier on yourself. You have your health to think about after all.”_

 Nami watched helplessly as Vergo brought out a pair of seastone cuffs from his pockets and began to bind Law with them who was limp, focused on breathing and recovering from having his heart so violently treated instead of trying to get away. Monet was holding the snail with a smile while Vergo lifted Law up over his shoulder just as Nami's vision faded, sleep coming to claim her.

 .::.

“Law!” Kid found himself crying out, jerking upright only to fall flat on his side with a startled noise.

 “Don't sit up too quickly Kid!” He heard Killer call out sharply, his face hovering over him as Kid seethed, his shoulder throbbing.

 Kid gritted his teeth as he glanced down, grimacing at the sight of his arm gone, only a stub remaining. He cursed at the sight, shaking his head as he remembered Bonney falling, blood splattering along the ground while that bastard just laughed and mocked him.

 “That son of a bitch...” Kid scowled, clutching the remains of his arm. “Where's Law?”

 “Law?” Killer frowned.

 “Something's wrong, that bastard's done something. Dammit Killer I refuse to let him take anyone else!” Kid snapped as he swung himself off the couch, recognising it as his couch.

His and Law's.  
  
“I need to find Law-” He cursed when he immediately fell, his legs refusing to support him.  
  
"He's away infiltrating the Donquixote hospital.” Killer told him, much to his anger.  
  
“Why the fuck is he there of all places?! That's like telling Doflamingo 'here's Law, take him!' I don't want to give that bastard anything except a bullet to his fucking face!” Kid snapped, squirming as Killer helped him back up to the couch. “Why did you let him go?!”

“Nami, him and Usopp all went together-”

“The weakest of the Straw Hats?!”

“And then Luffy, Zoro and Sanji followed them-”

Kid interrupted him again, feeling vengeful. “And why didn't they go with them in the first place?!”

“Because Nami's group wanted to sneak in.” Killer answered, his voice as calm as ever.

Why the fuck was he so calm?!

“Then we need to go-”

“Kid, you're missing an arm.”

“Good observational skills! I would clap if I wasn't missing a fucking hand!”

“The cyborg is making you a new arm.”

“Franky is?” Kid paused at that, a bit relieved. “Huh, that's pretty good then. He's gonna put some rocket launcher in it right? I want all the cool crap- THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS! WHERE'S THAT FUCKING BIRD FACED PRICK?!”

Killer sighed. “It's Law. He should be alright by himself.”

“I felt something going wrong. Law's in trouble and that bastard's probably to blame.”

“Kid's right.” He paused as Ace walked in, looking grim. “I felt something happen to Luffy too. Something's going wrong.”

“SEE?!” Kid yelled, making the blonde cringe.

“And you're staying out of the way until the arm is made.” Killer insisted.

“Oh yeah? And why the fuck would I?” Kid asked and instantly regretted it when his best friend glowered at him.

He wasn't entirely sure if he could get past Killer currently.

“I'll grab Brook and we'll go and check up.” Ace reassured from the kitchen as he came through, dumping a sandwich in front of him.

Killer grimaced. “You're not meant to be on your own.”

“Which is exactly why I'm taking Brook with me!” Ace said cheerily, looking absolutely happy now.

Kid blinked at that as he munched on the offering of food. “Holy shit. You've really been needing to go hit something haven't you Fire Fist?”

“Heck yeah! I'm gonna set something on fire if I have my way! Nobody else has let me have any fun in ages! Fucking Teach's fault too!”

.::.

Smoker slipped out of his hiding spot as the guards walked past the cells. He allowed his smoke to drift out and quickly cover them both, surprising the pair as he choked one unconscious and pinned the other to the wall.

“Where's Tashigi? The Vampire woman you kidnapped.” Smoker asked gruffly.

“Y-You think I'd tell you?”

“If you don't want me to snap your neck then yes. You will.” Smoker warned him. “Or maybe suffocate you like your friend over there?”

He allowed the man to get a good glimpse of his friend, still choking on the smoke even in his unconscious state making the man underneath his hand tremble.

“Sh-She's one of the young mistress' dolls! She'll be in the living area!” The man stammered.

“And where is that exactly?” He asked, listening calmly to the instruction before knocking the guy out and stuffing both guards into a side room where the lockers were, locking them inside the metal containers before marching back out.

It didn't take him long to find the living area. It was tracking down which room Tashigi was in while not alerting anyone that had been the problem but he did manage to find her. He slipped into the room, finding his subordinate limp on a chair, her eyes blank as she stared at a wall, he grimaced at the sight before pausing. Tashigi was dressed up, a fancy dress on her and her hair and face all done up, a sight rarely seen on her.

He approached, touching the Vampire's shoulder and shaking her, trying to snap her out whatever had her in such a daze. “Tashigi. Wake up. We have to go.”

Tashigi didn't respond nor did she move, she was still slumped, eyes glazed over which made him grit his teeth as someone laughed behind him. He glanced back, turning his back to Tashigi to stare at the familiar brunette who was smirking at him.

“Hello again Smoker. I see you found my cute doll.” Lami Trafalgar mused playfully, laughing again as she avoided his smoke that he sent to try capture her.

“What did you do to her?!” Smoker snarled.

“I made her look pretty of course. Do you not like it? I thought a blue dress would really suit her too.” Lami huffed before pausing, clicking her fingers, her expression mocking. “Oh wait! You meant how she isn't responding to you didn't you? Oh well, that was all me. We Spirit Healers can do quite a lot of things but I don't believe even my dear brother learned how to change a person's soul.”

“What do you mean?”

“Spirit Healers can heal sure but we also heal souls. I didn't exactly heal Tashigi-chan's soul though, I played around with it. She isn't a pawn so she doesn't matter that much, unlike Rebecca who my father took to his side of the 'game'.” Lami noted. “But yeah, I changed Tashigi's soul, it was fun, I rarely get to play around like that!”

Smoker dived to the side when he felt the killer intent and turned back, horrified at the sight of Tashigi holding her sword which was pointed straight at him. The Vampire had a deadly gaze in her eyes, one usually aimed at violent criminals that needed to be arrested or killed off.

The distraction costed him dearly, the moment the gunshot rang out was the moment he lost. Smoker didn't dodge because he hadn't realised that Lami Trafalgar would carry seastone bullets. He had been too busy thinking about how to subdue Tashigi who was shouldering her sword while he collapsed, the bullet piercing his side and leaving him instantly weak and subdued.

“Seastone bullets really are handy.” Lami mused as she approached. “But very hard to carve out.”

The last thing he saw was a boot to the face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I couldn't help it, I had to use some of the G-8 filler which is amazing from One Piece when they were infiltrating the hospital xD I think that must be my favourite filler in One Piece :3
> 
> Oh and cliffhangers are evil? They just like to pop in out of nowhere and end the story :P


	13. Chapter 12

Zoro slouched against the wall of the sealed room, his arms chained to the wall and his swords missing, which left him in a bit of a pissed off mood already. What made it worse was that the idiot Love Cook also was missing, him, Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Smoker in the cell instead. Nami was shouting about wanting a shower, how she was all dirty and that it was horrible.

He couldn't even smell his partner's scent nor Law's. He had caught Chopper's scent earlier but he hadn't been able to follow it, the hospital's layout too complex for such an attempt. He paused when he heard Luffy stir, instantly jerking himself against the chains with a snarl.

"Where's that clown guy?! And where's Sanji?!" Luffy cried out. "I'm hungry! And Smokey you're here too?! Ah and Nami! Urgh... I'm still hungry... Zoro feed me..."

"What the hell can I even feed you with?" Zoro asked.

"...Food..." Luffy whined before perking up, his eyes on the glass window in front of them gaining Zoro's attention too to check out the threat. "Rebecca! Hey Rebecca it's been a long time! You okay?! You're dad's still looking for you, isn't that great?!"

Rebecca only frowned at him. "You shouldn't have came here Luffy-san. You're going to die."

Luffy only grinned at that. "I'll be fine!"

They paused at the sound of the door banging open, the sealed door before them unlocking and a familiar figure being thrown to the floor, letting out a pained noise. Zoro tensed while Nami let out a cry, alarmed.

"Robin!" Nami called out, struggling against the shackles keeping her hands tethered to the wall.

"She was rather frustrating." Lami remarked, or he assumed this was Lami, she smelt like Law after all, leaning against the doorway and examining her nails as if she was disinterested. "Banshees never seem to learn how to shut up so I had to cut out her tongue."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nami screamed while Luffy howled, thrashing again.

"You people irritate me. I don't like any of you." Lami offered, as if that was the best excuse in the world. "I don't know how Law put up with you fools."

"What did you do with Law and Sanji?!" Luffy demanded, his eyes alight with anger.

"I don't know where your vampire friend is. Dr. Caesar seems interested in him though, something to do with his 'bloodline' but Law, he's being taken back home by Vergo-san."

Nami frowned. "Law doesn't want to go back."

"He doesn't get a choice. It's for his own good." Lami stated coldly. "I can't even begin to understand why he would degrade himself like this, our father has freely given us the best lives possible. We can get anything we want. Instead Law decides to run to you people? I can't even begin to understand."

Luffy bristled as Lami turned and walked out, the door bolting shut behind her. "You sound like Sabo's family."

"What will Caesar do with them?" He heard Rebecca ask through the glass as Lami stood at her side.

"He wanted to use them all for an experiment. Doffy already agreed so they're as good as dead now." Lami said smugly. "Do you wish to watch?"

"Would you?"

"Yes, I think I would." The Spirit Healer nodded, her lips curling into a smirk which irritated Zoro.

She was completely underestimating them.

.::.

"Now that is interesting. I didn't have any idea that there was a runaway Vinsmoke." Law heard Caesar say, sounding confused. "One of the rare 'purebloods', he's no half-breed like Lord Diamante is-"

"Show some respect Caesar." He heard Vergo chid as Law fiddled with the cuffs pinning his arms behind his back.

It was uncomfortable lying down on the couch like this. The seastone chains were wrapped tightly around him, keeping his arms pinned to his sides while his wrists were clamped behind his back.

"So Straw Hat's Vampire a runaway child like Law-san is then?" He heard Monet tease.

Monet. He hadn't seen her coming. That was the worst part. He had no idea that the new secretary had been one of Doflamingo's pawns, the girl who he had let tag along to his local coffee shops and chatted with whenever she was around. No wonder Doflamingo knew where his favourite coffee shop was.

"Law-kun won't be a runaway for much longer." Vergo said as he appeared in his sight, glaring down at him. "I hope you will apologise to your father as soon as we get back home Law-kun. You have put him through a lot of trouble after all."

"I didn't ask him to try kidnap me." Law couldn't help but snark, trying not to show worry as Vergo pulled his heart out of his pocket.

"Watch your tongue Law. You let it carry on too much." Vergo warned. "You best listen. You're only a child Law, how you ever thought that you would outsmart us adults is beyond me. When you next see your father I want you to apologise to him, he will forgive you faster because of how much he loves you."

"I'm not exactly looking for 'forgiveness'." Law said but gritted his teeth when Vergo squeezed his heart.

"Come, you little brat." Vergo ordered, grabbing his arm and yanking him up to his feet. "It's time to go."

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to go back to Doflamingo.

He needed to get away. He needed to fight.

.::.

Smoker restrained a sigh, Straw Hat was still struggling against the shackles, snarls and hisses escaping him. The brat wasn't calming down and trying to look for a way out, he was just rushing in, not focusing at all. It wasn't unexpected. Straw Hat was never known for being the 'brains' of his clan.

He eyed the redhead thief, knowing that she was the brains, but her hands were pinned above her head, just like them all. He wasn't too sure how she could get out, not unless there was a distraction.

"Hey ladies. What's tonight's show then?" A very familiar voice greeted, much to his astonishment as a certain Portgas D. Ace strolled right in, as if he owned the place.

What was he doing?! Why was he even here?!

"You're-" Rebecca paled while Lami tensed, smirking as she drew her sword.

"Oh my, Fire Fist. This isn't so good." Lami chuckled wearily. "What's such a special person doing here?"

"ACE! HANG ON! LET ME KICK HER ASS FIRST!" Luffy screamed, while Nami instantly moved, a pin in her hand that was instantly pick locking the shackles.

"Wow, you've got everyone chained up then." Ace frowned though. "Except Sanji, Law and Tashigi. Mind telling me where they are exactly?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about where you are?" Lami drawled.

"Nah, I'm good." Ace shrugged. "Besides, I'm just wasting time anyway. I have other stuff to sort out first."

Smoker frowned at that, confused when suddenly a giant furry creature dived into the room, it's hooves aimed straight for Lami's chest who dodged but when she went to move again she jerked, as if stopped. Smoker glanced down at that, noticing her feet were covered in ice.

"Yohohoho, so this is where everyone is then." Brook, a Soul Keeper, laughed softly, sounding relieved.

"We're missing Sanji and Law." Ace told him. "Think you can find them?"

"Ace! Brook! You found Chopper?!" Luffy beamed, looking relieved.

"Hi guys!" The odd, furry creature waved as it turned back into it's usual form. "Is everyone okay?"

"That bitch cut off Robin's tongue!" Nami snapped, glaring at Lami as the last shackle slipped off her wrist, freeing her.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed, even though wasn't he the doctor of the Straw Hat clan?

"That's you Chopper!" Nami snapped before paling. "LOOK OUT!"

Smoker turned to see the pink haired girl, Rebecca, about to slash Chopper's back but Ace smacked the back of her head just as he grabbed the sword. He knocked the girl out completely, Rebecca collapsing on to the floor while Lami struggled against the ice.

"Doffy won't let you get away with this." Lami sneered.

"Running to daddy now are we?" Ace teased.

"He's stronger than any of you." The brunette stated coldly as Ace walked past, heading for the large door sealing them within the room.

Smoker waited as the door began to melt, slowly revealing his boyfriend who glanced over the shackles before heading back out. He watched Ace go over to a key panel, looking over it curiously before pressing a button which instantly released all the shackles tethering them to the wall. Smoker grunted at that, rubbing his wrists as he headed straight for his stupid lover.

"I thought I told you not to come here." Smoker growled.

"I sensed something bad happening. Remember that blood trait I have that helps me heal people I really care about? It connects me to you and Luffy. I felt something going wrong, I guess it must have been a warning about you and Luffy getting captured." Ace explained. "And then Kid felt something going wrong on Law's end. So I came and investigated."

"That was risky."

"I didn't come alone. I brought Brook." Ace pointed out.

"Ace. Don't play dumb with me." Smoker warned.

"Look, I know, you guys are all worried about me. I'm not a weakling though, so I'd appreciate it if you guys all stopped treating me like I am."

"We're trying to protect you."

"Oi!" They paused when Zoro cut them off. "Now ain't the time for a lover spat! Don't you have Tashigi to save?"

"Hey Ace, I'm going after that gas guy!" Luffy called out as he ran past. "Nami look after Robin!"

"Will do!"

"I'll go after Law then!" Ace replied, already running ahead before Smoker could even think to grab him.

"Come back here Portgas!" Smoker snapped, instantly following after his lover.

With any luck he'd find Tashigi on the way. For now he had to make sure his reckless boyfriend remained safe and out of Doflamingo's hands.

.::.

Law coughed and spluttered as Vergo gave another violent kick to his stomach, winding him further and leaving him gasping for breath as the Cultist leaned down, scooping him back up and leaving him dangling from Vergo's shoulder. Doflamingo's 'right-hand' began to continue his way down the hall again, seemingly satisfied that Law could no longer put up a struggle.

"There's no point trying to fight me anymore." Vergo stated coldly, his grip tight on his legs. "There's no chance for you to escape. Straw Hat will be dead once Caesar begins his experiment and so will many of his clan. The Human Lord's clan is already gone as well, he's probably close to death now that you've left him alone."

Law smirked at that. "You underestimate me... Y-You really think I le-left him unhealed?"

Vergo paused at that. "You used your healing abilities on him."

"Th-That and my D-Devil Fruit... I-I won't let him d-die..." Law breathed out, slumping against Vergo's back when his shoulder dug into his stomach.

"You should have just let him bleed out. Doffy will just have to finish him off himself once he hears of this."

"Excuse me?" Law froze at the familiar voice, struggling to raise his head to meet the person's eyes. "But are you able to put down Traffy-san? My Captain would be most displeased if he was taken away."

Or lack of eyes. It was certainly a peculiar Devil Fruit that Brook-ya had eaten.

"Brook-ya? You're here?" Law couldn't help but ask, startled.

"Ah yes, it's a bit of a story though." Brook offered.

Law grunted as Vergo dropped him, leaving him to bang his head off the floor much to Law's irritation. Vergo was instantly in front of Brook, swinging his bamboo stick out only for Brook to block it, his head tilted.

"You're fast." Brook noted, the pair's strikes getting faster and harder to watch.

Brook was faster, he was getting in more hits in but Vergo's were heavier. Ice was flying and Law shivered when it coiled around his chains, freezing them over, weakening them much to Law's relief. He struggled against them, trying to break free but tensed when he saw Vergo get a good hit in, sending Brook's head flying off his neck and rolling on the floor.

"Ah! My body! How could you do that?! I needed that!" Brook cried out, his head bouncing off the floor somehow while his body just collapsed. "No body don't just collapse! Come pick me up-"

He heard Brook scream louder as Vergo approached, raising his foot with the intent to crush Brook's skull, who made another one of his terrible skull jokes and laughed. Law gave one last good struggle, managing to break the chains and set himself free. He lunged, managing to yank out the knife in his boot and stab it right into Vergo's back.

He gasped in surprise though when Vergo disappeared, cursing when he finally noticed the glowing orbs, a Cultist's spores, inside the hallway before crying out when his chest protested, his heart being squeezed again. Law collapsed to his knees while Brook gaped, looking horrified.

"Law-san! Oh no he has your heart doesn't he?! This is terrible!" Brook-ya yelled, obviously panicked.

"How troublesome." He heard Vergo say, Law gasping as his heart was squeezed even more, leaving him to clutch at the ground to try shake off the pain. "Wait there Law while I deal with the Soul Keeper, then we'll leave."

"VERGO!" A sudden cloud of white invaded his vision, attacking Vergo instantly while a familiar dark haired male leapt out the smoke, at Law's side instantly.

"Hey Law." Ace greeted cheerfully. "You're really not having a good day are you?"

"That's an understatement." Law groaned. "Is it over yet?"

"Today? Not yet unfortunately." Ace said honestly, much to his despair. "So the stern looking guy is back huh? Trying to drag you back to Doflamingo?"

"Unfortunately he is very persistent. He also has my heart, which gives him a good advantage."

Ace tutted. "I can't leave you guys alone can I?"

They both tensed though, Smoker's grunts of pain and gasps making Ace glower as he gathered Brook's body and skull and dragged them to the side, Law struggling to follow.

"Think you two could stay put here? We'll take care of this bastard." Ace seethed, passing him the skull who nodded.

"We'll be fine Ace-san. Please be careful, he's surprisingly stronger than he looks."

"He's a Cultist right?" Ace asked.

"Yes." Law nodded. "Vergo mostly deals in illusions with his spores. Your fire should be able to destroy them though."

"I can handle that." Ace grinned, flames licking his hands as he moved into the smoke, soon being covered himself.

.::.

Ace frowned as the smoke began to fade, just when he finished clearing out the spores. Vergo was now holding up his lover by his neck, which nearly made Ace see red. He breathed through it though, he needed to make sure the bastard didn't try snap Smoker's neck, so for now he needed to remain calm. To try work through this.

"Smoker-kun, you should understand that humans are powerless in these kinds of situations." Vergo drawled out, much to Ace's anger as he crushed the very last spore.

He wasn't going to fall into an illusion. Not if he could help it. Nope, Vergo was dead, he wasn't going to escape by hiding behind any spells. Ace planned to tear him limb from limb and then hang his head on a spike, whenever he found a spike anyway.

"Y-You underestimate h-humans too much..." Smoker choked out, clearly in pain which set Ace off instantly.

He didn't even register himself moving, he just took off and blasted that bastard in the back with a whirl of flames, forcing Vergo to let go of Smoker and actually breath. He crouched in front of Smoker, relieved while Vergo pushed himself out of the wall he ended up in, cracking his neck and making Ace scowl further.

"You're the fucker whose been messing with Law." Ace seethed. "Now you're screwing with my guy? Like fuck I'm letting that continue."

"You're 'Fire Fist Ace'. We have our suspicions on what you are." Vergo said, which nearly made Ace shiver.

This was exactly what Smoker had warned him about earlier. The Donquixoute clan knew who he was, or well, what he was. It made Ace's skin crawl, he hated the idea. He only trusted a very few close people with that secret after all.

"What? You playing some kind of guessing game?" Ace asked, deliberately keeping relaxed.

"You're no game, Vault Keeper." Vergo grunted, Ace nearly freaking out at the name alone.

"A Vault Keeper? You must be kidding me!" Ace laughed, trying to keep confident, to try make the fucker in front of him conflicted.

It didn't work though.

Vergo sneered. "Don't bother. We've known about you for quite some time, you may have been protected by those Lords but right now you have no one to keep you out of our hands. You will led Doffy to One Piece."

Smoker hissed, massaging his throat. "If you really think I'd let you take Ace-"

"You're only human Smoker-kun." Vergo chidded. "Your capabilities are very limited, the only reason you are slightly worth even a bit of effort is due to that Devil Fruit of yours."

"You really think I need protecting from the likes of you?" Ace snapped, flames flickering off his body in warning.

"We both know Vault Keepers have no real power Ace-kun." The Cultist replied. "You may have a special connection to One Piece but without that you are little more than a human. I know how to deal with Devil Fruit users, so do not assume that you will win that way either."

.::.

"I can finally smell the Love Cook." Zoro grunted, relieved but he wouldn't admit it. "I think that copy-cat's with him?"

"Copy-cat?" Chopper asked curiously as they ran down the corridor.

"Tashigi. The Vampire girl. Jeez, she always gets herself into trouble." Zoro grumbled, he hated the bloody soft spot he had for the Vampire.

What the hell was up with him and Vampires? Kuina, Sanji, Tashigi and even bloody Mihawk.

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I'll kick Caesar's ass while you rescue them then Zoro."

"I need to be careful." Chopper said, looking over his pouch. "I managed to make Law's medication and I left a copy behind in the lab just in case Law's sister got away-"

"You made Traffy's meds?!" Luffy beamed. "That's great news Chopper!"

"Sh-Shut up! I don't care about your praise you idiot!" Chopper blushed, looking absolutely delighted while Zoro shook his head at the sight.

It was good to know that Chopper was okay after everything. That was a relief in fact. Now he just had to go make sure both of those stupid Vampires were okay.

.::.

Law watched as Ace was slammed into a wall by the haki infused bamboo stick, the younger man coughing up blood, looking startled at the sight. Smoker snarled at that, managing to climb to his feet but Vergo was there instantly, kicking him back to the ground.

"None of you children can stand up to me. Now give up." Vergo ordered them just as Law finally finished fixing Brook's skull back on to his head.

Brook only sounded amused though. "Yohoho, that wasn't your best idea. That really was rather terrible actually."

Vergo frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You forgot didn't you? Vault Keeper bloodlines are very special indeed, especially for one born instead of created like most are." The Soul Keeper mused.

Vergo suddenly gave a choked cry of pain, collapsing to his knees, startling Law into straightening up. Smoker sat up too, staring wide eyed just as Ace snickered.

"You're not meant to spill a Vault Keeper's blood remember?" Ace teased as he stood back up, wiping the blood off his chin. "It always awakens our blood trait and my mother gave me a very special one."

"Ace?" Smoker called out gently, Law startled at the sight of all the smoke man's wounds disappearing.

"The old fart gave me that one." Ace nodded. "When my blood spills I heal people, and I also set people's blood on fire. My mother could do that, set blood aflame..."

Law blinked, startled when Ace shifted, his cheeks burning a little. He barely saw this side of Ace, it was a funny sight.

"You... Aren't mad are you? I know I didn't tell you but..."

"You're fine Ace." Smoker grunted, moving to stand over at his boyfriend's side and run a hand over his back reassuringly. "I understand."

Smoke filled the room again, sending Vergo flying into a wall from the sounds of it. Law did pause though when he heard the sound of a heart thumping gently, his heart soon hovering in front of him, much to his relief. Law quickly took it and opened up a Room, sliding it back in, even as his vision blurred in protest. He shook his head though, trying to focus as he allowed his fruit to collapse again.

"Vergo. I'm not going to let you go back. You will only harm my men." Smoker growled as the smoke began to fade, revealing Vergo lying on his side in cuffs, looking extremely pissed.

"You're killing him?" Law asked as he shakily climbed to his feet, a bit surprised.

"My men have complete faith and trust in him. I won't let him ruin them." Smoker hissed, his eyes dark as he pulled out a pistol. "Once you're gone I'll have a raid down here and in the Donquixote mansion. They won't get away with it." Smoker growled.

"You're underestimating Joker." Vergo said calmly.

"We'll see." Smoker hissed back.

Law shook his head but glanced over at Ace who was stretching, a relaxed look on his face now while Smoker looked as grumpy as ever. He couldn't help but smirk at the contrast between the pair but managed to resist the urge to chuckle.

"Ace-ya, how's my patient doing?" Law asked.

"He's awake. He wanted to go off charging to find you but Killer held him back." Ace grinned. "It was cute, he was getting all protective over you."

Law snorted. "And you surely know how that feels."

"There's something called 'protective' and then there's 'overprotective'." Ace groaned. "I'm currently getting 'overprotected'."

"You're reckless that's why." Smoker scowled as Brook grabbed his sword, sheathing it. "I need to find Tashigi. Trafalgar, any idea where she might be? I doubt Vergo will bother giving me any answers now."

"You didn't find her?" Law frowned, surprised.

"I did but your sister did something to her. She called it 'playing with her soul'."

Law stiffened at that, stunned. "I've heard of some Spirit Healers who could do that, I never realised Lami could though. It's a rare talent."

"We have been training her to become the best Law-kun. Of course she has developed further than you have in her race's abilities." Vergo said, making Law scowl. "You've only been focusing on your Devil Fruit abilities after all."

"My Devil Fruit's better." Law shrugged as he began to walk away, ignoring the bang that went off, silencing Vergo for another game. "And I assume we'll find Tashigi once we find Luffy-ya, he always gets into trouble after all. He's probably ran into her by now."

"That or Zoro got lost and ran into her." Ace teased.

"Yohohoho, that would be something Zoro-san would do after all." Brook commented. "Oh yes, and Traffy-san, your sister cut out Robin-san's tongue earlier. I was wondering if you could do anything to fix that?"

Law grimaced. "I'll have to take a look. Depending on how much Lami took off I might be able to regrow it or we may have to find her a new one I can cut out and put in."

It didn't take them long to reunite with the others. Luffy was dumping Caesar down next to Lami who sneered at the Boggart Lord, her arms tied firmly to her sides by chains, just like Law's had been earlier. Nami was sitting beside Robin, looking horrified as she examined her wounds while Zoro strode in, Sanji and Tashigi both over his shoulders and Chopper following behind.

"Law! You're okay!" Chopper-ya beamed.

"It's good to see you're okay too Chopper-ya." Law nodded back before glancing over Tashigi and Sanji. "What happened to Cook-ya?"

"I don't know. He isn't waking up." Zoro said through gritted teeth as he sat the pair down, Tashigi unconscious. "He didn't even react when I knocked her out."

"I knocked this jerk out too." Luffy grunted, kicking Caesar's side, looking disgruntled.

"Hopefully we can free Rebecca and Tashigi from their control." Nami said while Lami scowled.

"You have no right to. They're mine!" Lami snapped, looking frustrated making Law snort.

"Someone certainly has been spoilt."

"And someone has been a fool, running away from us." His sister sneered back. "How could you? Our Uncle kidnapped you, you should want to return home! He did after all!"

"I'm still trying to figure out exactly what you did to him." Law mused. "Because I'll never believe that he willingly returned to Doflamingo's side after being kidnapped by him."

"Things change." Lami huffed.

"So what are we gonna do with all of them? We don't have a base anymore." Zoro grunted.

Nami scowled. "We can't just let them go either!"

"I'll arrest them." Smoker stated.

"On what charges? I doubt you can even prove Vergo's involvement unless you somehow manage to get a raid on this place!" Nami snapped.

"You have to though!" Chopper cried out. "These guys are experimenting on children and are infecting adults humans with the SMILE drug, it is an addictant that slowly ruins the immune system and forces them to go into hospital-"

"Ironically Doflamingo's hospital." Law pointed out. "I take it that it's completely deliberate Chopper-ya?"

"It is. If I overheard correctly he's putting them into hospital as Joker then saving their lives as Doflamingo. Not to mention the experimentations on children! He's trying to turn them into a giant army for his own disposal!"

"Our father has always been creative." Lami chimed.

"He's a madman!" Chopper shouted back, glaring at Lami who only smirked back, looking so proud of herself.

"I'm guessing whatever the addictive is in SMILE is whatever poisons the supernatural." Law murmured as he approached Robin, kneeling down in front of her. "I'll try fix what my sister did to you Nico-ya. I...I am also sorry-"

Robin shook her head at him, her hand resting over his own much to his surprise. He nodded gratefully at her though, understanding that she was telling him not to blame himself. She opened her mouth, allowing him to look.

"Well, apart of it is still there so she didn't cut the whole muscle out." Law murmured. "I can regrow it but it will take some time."

"You can fix it Traffy?!" Luffy-ya beamed at him, looking so relieved. "You're awesome! Thank you so much!"

Ace spoke up next. "Well, to answer Zoro's question... How about we take them back to our apartment while Smoker makes a case up?"

"I don't want them anywhere near you, besides, that's just showing them where you live Ace." Smoker grunted out, looking peeved.

"Look, we have to get out of here soon. Once we're at the apartment we can call Pops and he can give us a few ideas. The Whitebeards have places all over the city." Ace pointed out.

"A flat?" Lami wrinkled her nose. "Is that where you're really living Law? How disgusting."

"He really did spoil you." Law couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey! Our apartment is awesome!" Luffy snapped.

"And you live with the Boggart Lord?!" Lami hissed. "Law how could you?!"

"We're friends!"

"Allies are still not the same as friends Luffy-ya." Law groaned.

"Give it up Law. You became our friend years ago." Ace snickered.

"Law, is there anything you can do for Tashigi?" Smoker asked, looking very reluctant.

"And Love Cook? He still ain't waking up." Zoro grunted, looking uneased as he stared down at his mate who was seemingly asleep.

Law internally sighed, he had figured it was going to be a long day but not this long. "Let's get out of here first and then I'll fix all of this. Chopper-ya should be able to help with Cook-ya but I'll need to handle Nico-ya and Tashigi-ya's situations."

"I'm not happy that you said I could handle Sanji!" Chopper flushed, looking so bashful much to his amusement. "Don't compliment me asshole! You jerk!"

"Well I'm taking Monet and Caesar and getting a raid on the hospital authorised." Smoker said. "I...I'll leave Tashigi with you Ace."

"I'll keep her safe." Ace nodded.

"Let's go then. I have plenty to do today and don't want to waste anymore time." Law grunted out.


	14. Chapter 13

"Alright... What happened to the apartment?" Nami couldn't help but ask, watching as Law just slumped to the ground, looking just about done with everything.

To be fair, she couldn't blame him.

They had arrived back to Law's, Eustass', Ace's and Luffy's apartment only to find it burnt to the ground. The fire long gone and it all sealed off with police tape. Luffy was laughing, relieved that he had brought his precious hat with him while Ace was staring, eyes wide and mouth gaped open.

"All of Luffy's stuff was in there..." Ace mumbled, horrified.

"And wasn't yours Ace?" Nami asked.

"Thankfully it's mostly at Pops' manor and Smokey's." Ace managed, still horrified. "Did Kid try to cook again?"

"He knows better, besides he had Killer supervising him." Law sighed. "This isn't good. All of my things were in there and I can't afford a place now that I don't have a job."

"You could come back home with me Law." Lami said smugly but he seemingly ignored it.

"Was this something to do with Doflamingo?" Nami hissed. "Because that's twice he's done this now!"

"Doflamingo would have made it more obvious that it was him." Law pointed out. "Also Luffy-ya, Cyborg-ya, Killer-ya and Eustass-ya were all in there."

"OH CRAP!" Luffy cried out. "FRANKY NO!"

"FRANKY!" Usopp sobbed, collapsing to his knees.

"NO FRANKY!" Chopper instantly joined in, the three balling their eyes out.

"I DIDN'T SAY THEY WERE DEAD!" Law snapped before slumping over. "Jeez, I don't have the energy for this crap... Robin-ya, how's your tongue?"

"Much better thank you. Still feels a bit strange though." Robin chuckled smoothly, which relieved Nami. "Have any of you checked your phones? Perhaps one of them contacted us."

"Mine was in there." Ace groaned.

"Yours was ancient anyway." Nami huffed, it had been, the thing might have been older that Chopper from the looks of it.

"Bepo was also meant to be guarding the house. I wonder where he is." Law said, looking concerned.

"You look more concerned about Bepo than you do about your Lord." Nami noted.

"I am."

She twitched, Luffy was still crying and it was beginning to piss her off. "Luffy! Franky won't be dead! None of us sensed him getting cut off remember?!"

"Oh yeah." Luffy, her stupid Lord, instantly perked up.

"H-He's not dead?" Chopper sniffed.

"Of course not!" Usopp instantly beamed. "I always knew he'd be fine!"

"You did?!" Chopper gaped.

She groaned and immediately turned away to her mobile, getting it out and ringing Franky. She huffed when the idiot picked it up with a cheery greeting as she put it on loudspeaker.

"You moron! How could you not send us a text telling us what happened?!" Nami interrupted the greeting.

" _Sorry Nami-sis! I didn't actually know the apartment was burned down, I took Kid-bro and Killer-bro to see my workshop so we could fit his arm on properly! Bepo was meant to keep an eye out for us!"_

"So Bepo should be around here somewhere then?" Law mused as he climbed back to his feet.

" _Law? You're alright aren't you?!"_ Eustass was on the phone now, much to her surprise.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Law grumbled, eyes searching the street around them.

"BEAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy yelled.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Nami snapped, whacking his head. "You're giving me a headache!"

"There he is." Law sounded fond as he pointed a few streets down, a huge white bear curled up on a bench, fast asleep apparently. "Bepo!"

Bepo instantly woke up, apparently not to Luffy's screaming, but to Law's weak shout. Bepo rubbed at his eyes as he walked over to them, looking half-asleep much to Law's amusement, who was smirking fondly at the sight.

"Sorry Law. I fell asleep waiting for you to come back." Bepo mumbled out drowsily.

" _The apartment was on fire yet you fell asleep?!"_ Kid shouted over the phone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't shout at Bepo stupid Eustass-ya."

" _Want us to come over there Nami-sis?"_

"No. We'll come to you. We have a few prisoners by the way. The hospital was a complete nightmare and we had to fight them all." Nami sighed, not even surprised that it came to that.

Luffy had been there so of course it did.

"Do you know what happened here Bepo?" Law asked.

"A weird group came here, they asked one of your neighbours about you and Ace!" Bepo said before apologising.

"Uh, what are you apologising for?" Nami couldn't help but ask.

"It's fine. Do you know who they were Bepo?" Law asked.

"He told your neighbour that his name was 'Teach' and that he was an old friend of Ace's. He was a pretty big guy with black hair oh! And he was very tall! Towered over everyone!" Bepo explained. "So did most of his friends actually..."

"Teach?! That bastard?!" Ace snarled, earning another apology and a glare from Law.

"That's the guy you're after, isn't it Ace?" Nami asked before frowning at Law. "What would he even want with you?"

"I stole two of his guy's souls remember?"

"It was very reckless of you! You got yourself corrupted! You're a light being Law! You have to be more careful!" Chopper huffed.

"A 'light being'?! He crushed two souls!" Usopp whimpered.

Lami scowled. "It was certainly careless."

" _Fucking heck, the bastard went and destroyed our apartment?!"_ Kid cursed on the phone.  _"I'll kick his ass!"_

"Have you even recovered yet Eustass-ya? You better be drinking plenty of water because I don't have the energy to help you regain your blood. I'm barely able to walk about right now." Law scowled.

" _Go to fucking sleep then!"_

"Not in the middle of the street where we apparently aren't safe. Blackbeard might still be lingering nearby."

"Shit! How did he even know where we lived?! I never told him where!" Ace cursed. "Law do you have your phone?"

"Here." Law passed it over without any argument while Ace typed in a number and walked away, Luffy thankfully sticking close to his side, looking very worried.

Ace returned to their side quickly though, looking puzzled. "Nobody's answering. I tried calling the manor but no one picked up... I even tried Marco's mobile but he isn't either..."

"Somethings wrong here." Nami frowned as Ace returned the mobile to Law.

"We can go check up on them." Luffy suggested. "Maybe someone broke the big pole again?"

"That tends to happen a lot." Ace agreed. "Last time it was because Jozu chucked Haruta at it for dying his hair neon pink and throwing glitter over him."

"Well be careful anyway. I don't like this." Nami said, feeling uncomfortable. "Franky, we're coming to you got it?"

" _I'll set up here then!"_

.::.

Ace panted as they finally arrived after running straight for the manor, or well, Luffy throwing them in that direction a few good times until they reached the forest area where the manor was held on the hilltops. He was horrified at the sight of the gate torn down, their main entrance destroyed as he rushed in, Luffy's panting following behind.

Ace froze at the sight of the manor pretty much wrecked and the sound of fighting reaching his ears. The sight nearly made him see red but he managed to keep his composure, knowing that his little brother was behind him.

"The moustache guy is under attack?" Luffy frowned as he reached his side.

"Yeah, but by who?" Ace bit his lip. "Who would be able to do this much damage in our own home?"

"That is quite the fair question." A voice called out, startling both him as Luffy.

The Fallen Angel, Laffitte was drifting down from the sky, his wings nearly sending a shudder down his spine. He felt nervous and wondered if this was how he felt, how much pain a light being like Law had been in when he saw those wings? Felt their corruption?

"I've been waiting for you Ace." Laffitte greeted him with a nod. "My Captain has asked me to come collect you. I hope you will come willingly."

Ace clenched his fists at that, shaking. "Teach. Teach is attacking Pops?!"

"Yes indeed. We're putting our plan into action now and our Captain would be very happy if you joined us willingly Ace. Will you join our clan?"

"Like fuck I will!" Ace snapped, letting his fire flick out. "And there's no way he'd ever beat Pops!"

There's no way he could. The others had to be alright. They just had to be.

.::.

"I'm not impressed with the places you keep taking me to brother." Lami Trafalgar sneered while Kid finished fiddling with his new robotic arm.

"This bitch your sister Law?" Kid asked, earning a scowl from both Trafalgars.

"Don't call my sister a bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Jeez, you're both noisy." Kid grunted. " **Go sit down and shut up woman."**

He smirked when Lami hissed at him but obeyed with a struggle. Law was glowering at him for the order and probably the insult too but he ignored that and instead examined Law's condition, seeing how tired his lover, well maybe lover, was.

There was a fucking lot he and Law had to talk about but now probably wasn't the best time. Law looked dead on his feet so Kid beckoned him over, earning another glare in return but thankfully the quack doctor listened and sat down next to him.

"You look like shit." Kid chuckled.

Law raised an eyebrow at that. "Thanks for the compliment Eustass-ya. I'd like to pay you the same one."

"I lost a lot of blood okay? Don't blame me."

"I've spent all day healing you guys and then getting my heart abused for it."

Kid blinked at that. "Uh, your 'heart abused'?"

"It's a long story but basically Vergo got ahold of my heart and kept crushing it." Law muttered, slumping against his flesh arm. "So be good and stay still while I shut my eyes for a bit. My head is pounding."

"Oi Chopper, all I have to do is feed the Pervy Cook?" Zoro asked, the blonde Vampire was slumped over his shoulder, his other hand holding a dark haired girl who he vaguely recognised.

"Oh shit! Ain't she a police officer?! She tried to arrest me!" Kid cursed.

"It's fine." The Spirit Healer at his side dismissed. "She's under Lami's control right now. After a bit of rest I'm going to see if I can restore her soul to it's original state."

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

"Lami's developed her Spirit Healer abilities to the point where she can change a soul. She's obviously made Tashigi-ya loyal to her or Doflamingo and changed a few core aspects of her personality." Law explained, his eyes still closed. "I should be able to fix it. I've never done anything like that though so it's difficult to tell."

"Well just don't do anything too risky. You're exhausted." Kid point out, earning a smirk.

"Aw, you worried about me?"

"Shut it." The Human Lord grunted, running his hand through Law's hair.

"Sanji's been drained of most of his blood. It looked like Caesar was experimenting with it." Chopper explained to Zoro quietly. "He should regain his strength after you feed him though."

"Right. I'll go wake up the Prince of Dumbass Kingdom then. The moron's always needing saved." Zoro grunted as he carried the Vampire off, confusing him.

"How's Roronoa going to revive your Vampire? The guy's a Werewolf, ain't their blood poisonous to Vampires?" Kid couldn't help but ask.

"You don't know? Cook-ya and Zoro-ya are mates." Law said. "They've been bonded for several games now."

"Seriously? Holy shit, never knew." Kid blinked, a bit surprised. "So all their arguing is like sexual tension or something?"

"Probably."

.::.

The battle had been a nightmare. It had killed Marco inside when he felt the connection to their father die, their Pops remaining on his feet as those disgusting pigs shot and stabbed him, all together like the cowards they were.

Fucking Teach. He was going to kill him. He was going to tear him limb from limb then chuck those to the bottom of an ocean somewhere to never be found again.

His head would go on a spike though and he would jam it in front of the manor as a god damn symbol.

Marco paused in his flight, he had been searching for any injured brothers or sisters that could have been scattered about. It had been just over an hour since Teach had attacked and still they were trying to recover all their family. The sight of a straw hatted boy lying on the ground near the gates though nearly made him cry out in terror.

Luffy was here. If Luffy was here then where was Ace?! Luffy wouldn't have come here alone unless something had gone terribly wrong!

He flew down, landing beside Ace's little brother and shaking him roughly, trying to wake him up. Luffy gave a groan in return, beginning to thankfully stir as he struggled to sit up. He blinked at him for a moment, his eyes glazed over before widening, his head spinning round quickly, as if searching-

No. No Ace hadn't been here. Luffy couldn't be searching for-

"ACE?! ACE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy bellowed, on his feet immediately, pale and horrified.

He grabbed the kid's shoulders immediately. "What happened?! Was Ace here?!"

"Y-Yes! We came to say that stupid pie guy burned down our flat because no one was picking up the phone!" Luffy cried out. "But this weird wing guy blocked us off and did something... My head went all fuzzy and I don't remember much?"

The kid sounded confused as he tilted his head, as if considering something making Marco curse.

"Did he have dark wings? Did they feel horrible?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah! And when he spoke to me my head went all fuzzy and Ace screamed something... I... I think I punched him..." Luffy looked so confused making Marco curse.

"That was Laffitte, if our intel is correct he can hypnotise people. He probably got you to help him attack Ace." Marco stiffened. "You said they burned down your apartment? But you weren't there?"

"No, we were rescuing our friends from Doflamingo."

"This was a trap." Marco muttered. "This wasn't about bringing us down... This was about drawing Ace out because they couldn't find him..."

"We have to find him! If they hurt him-"

"I doubt they will do much. They want to use him to find One Piece." Marco pointed out.

Luffy shook his head. "But Ace doesn't know where it is!"

"Teach might if he's taken Ace." Marco grimaced. "Either that or he just felt it was better to secure Ace now. It doesn't matter though, what matters is getting him back."

Luffy's expression darkened. "They won't take his freedom away. I refuse!"

"We need to get into contact with your men and talk to my family." Marco sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ace should be safe for now but we need to find him quickly."

"Why can't I just go now?!"

"Do you know where he is?"

Luffy faltered at that, blinking before his shoulder's slumped. "Uh... Nope?"

"Exactly." Marco scowled.

.::.

"What was the point of all that?" Shiliew asked with a sneer as he followed his Lord down the stairs, displeased about how they wasted their time. "You only attacked Whitebeard to take his powers? Not to destroy his army?"

Teach laughed. "Did you really not wonder where Laffitte went to? He went and collected something for me while Whitebeard's sons were distracted with the death of their 'precious father'."

It was so stupid how loyal they were to him. Whitebeard was an old man, well and truly past his time. He had never won a single game and he always died every single round, leaving his 'poor' children behind, sobbing their hearts out everytime. It was funny how many times that had been repeated. It was like a curse the old man had, to die in front of all of them.

Shiliew's eyes narrowed. "He 'collected something'?"

Teach only opened the door to the cells, grinning at Laffitte who tipped his hat in respect, a grin on his face as he eyed Shiliew. "You're still underestimating the Captain, Shiliew? I might need to cut your throat if you keep that up."

"Now, now, none of that." Teach chuckled. "He didn't give you too much trouble I take it?"

"A fair bit but Whitebeard's death had shocked him. His brother managed to land a good hit on him after that." Laffitte drawled, moving aside to show a very familiar pair of eyes glaring at him, instead of warm and friendly like they used to be.

Ace was covered in bruises and cuts, though the one swollen on his temple appeared to be the worst.

"Hello Ace." He greeted cheerfully, happy to see the kid again who glowered at him and jerked against the shackles tethering him to the metal bed.

"Teach you son of a-"

Teach tsked. "Ah, ah, don't be rude. I tried getting you to come with me the peaceful way but you just kept refusing. It was rather hurtful Ace."

"So you have me kidnapped instead after you murdered Pops?!" Ace seethed. "Oh and let's not forget Thatch either!"

"Ace relax." Teach implored, wishing his old friend would just calm down and see the bigger picture already, unfortunately Ace was always stubborn. "Accept my invitation, join my family. Stop fighting it."

Ace snorted. "You certainly keep picking the best times to ask me that Teach. Seriously, you know how to pick 'em."

Shiliew growled. "We're relying on this brat to take us to One Piece?"

His old friend frowned, puzzled. "I don't know where it is. You know I don't."

"We do though." Teach offered, making the boy stiffen, stunned. "Or at least we have a theory, one you can confirm the closer we get. If I heard right, the closer you get the easier it is for you to sense it."

"And what's not to stop me from lying?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "Maybe point you in another direction?"

"You'll be too exhausted to even lie Ace." Teach said, shrugged at the glare he received in return. "It's your own fault, you could easily accept my generous invitation to join my family, to become one of my pawns and yet you have refused, repeatedly. I'll keep offering, but for now I think you could use a time out."

So with that he unleashed the darkness, quickly smothering the Vault Keeper with it to weaken him further, the seastone shackles would help with that too. Ace could barely put up a struggle, he was helpless now, so with a laugh he turned and left the kid behind in his cell, ready to set the next few steps of his plan in motion.


	15. Chapter 14

"Luffy you have to stop crying." Sabo urged him, completely bewildered. "I can't understand you."

There was a shuffle over the mobile before finally someone else picked up.  _"This is Marco-yoi."_

"Marco? What's Luffy doing with you? I heard you guys got attacked." Sabo frowned, not liking this.

Something was wrong and he hadn't heard from Ace yet. Did they drug him again to stop him from going anywhere? His big brother had probably gotten pissed off that Blackbeard attacked the Whitebeard manor after all.

" _We did but it was just a lure to bring Ace out and capture him. Teach murdered our father and took his Devil Fruit as well as Ace who had been ambushed trying to reach us."_ Marco explained.  _"Have you heard anything?"_

The table under Sabo's hand cracked, earning a startled noise from Hack but he ignored it. "Blackbeard kidnapped Ace? He has him right now?"

" _Unfortunately yes. We need to get him back."_

"We're in complete agreement on that one." Sabo smirked darkly. "I'll track them down with my connections. Luffy, bring your strongest friends along. This is going to be an all out war for Ace."

" _Y-Yeah!"_ Luffy sobbed over the line.

Teach would pay dearly for this. Firstly, he stressed Ace out by killing one of the Whitebeard Commanders, then he murdered Kureha, who Ace admired and respected as a fellow Vault Keeper, then he destroyed his brothers' home and now he's murdered Ace's father figure and kidnapped Ace. Then lastly, he made Luffy so distressed that their poor baby brother was crying.

Marshall D. Teach was dead. He just didn't know it yet.

.::.

"Hey Ace. You feelin' better?" He heard Teach call out, much to his frustration.

The bastard was still treating him like a kid.

He forced himself to sit up, his arms trembling against the bench as he finally managed to push himself up. Teach slipped inside the cell, making him instantly weary but the bastard only tossed him a bottle of alcohol, rum, something they used to share often enough whenever they hung out. It had been one of the first few drinks Teach introduced him too. Thatch did the rest while Marco had tried to get Thatch to stop getting him drunk.

He missed them so much, and it was all this prick's fault.

"What do you want?" Ace growled, leaning heavily against the wall since he knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself sitting up all by his lonesome.

The darkness kept him too weak and so did the seastone. He hated it.

"Just checking up on you Commander-"

He scowled. "Don't call me that. I know you don't mean it."

"I do respect you Ace. You're strong. Heck together we could rule the world." Teach said before taking a swig of his own bottle of rum. "I want you to join me Ace. Join my family. Stop this futile resistance and give in."

"I won't be one of your pawns, besides, considering what I am it's not like I can properly anyway." Ace seethed. "So stop asking."

"Come now Ace, you used to fight Whitebeard tooth and nail after he had kidnapped you. What happened?"

"I became one of his sons."

"You surrendered to him and became one of his pawns. It was such a shame too but it did get you to chill out and relax with the rest of us I guess. I was glad to find one of the legendary rare Vault Keepers so close to me. A precious thing I had been looking for, for a very long time."

"How great for me." Ace huffed.

"Sticking with Whitebeard gave me plenty of things Ace. My devil fruit, the one I have been looking forward to for years. I've had it before y'know, in a few past lives. I knew what to look for. Then you came along too, everything just literally fell right into my palms. It was brilliant. Now here we are, back on the sea again. This time I won't be giving you up to some government though-"

"The government?" Ace frowned, he couldn't think that far back.

Had Teach captured him before?

"Don't think too hard on it. My memory's a lot clearer because of my being a 'Lord'. Good thing we 'Lords' don't remember each other, we only recall once we 'awaken' but I've found out how to hide that after all these years. Whitebeard didn't even notice I was back with him. I was just another one of his 'sons'. Zehahahaha, I wonder if he realised I'd known about his Lordship all this time too!"

The fucker laughed at that, completely amused.

"You can hide yourself? How? And Lords don't remember each other! How could you do that too?!"

"Ah, ah, can't give that away. It's better that way." Teach chuckled. "You know you've always been a very special bargaining piece Ace. Anyone who manages to claim you always starts something big. I guess it's always because of your father though. Every single time he returns he always does something. He's no Lord, his little runt, Shanks is, but Roger? No. That guy always confuses me. Your family always confuses me."

"My family?"

"You always come back. Not because you're pawns. No you don't get revived as someone's pawn because you never remember it. You always start anew, nothing returning even after your twelfth birthday and only your closest few remember you even if you have no clue who they are. That always confused me and I don't think Whitebeard's figured it out either. The closest reason I could think of is that maybe it is just being apart of a Vault Keeper? It's hard to tell considering how rare your kind is to find and talk to." Teach mused.

He still looked a bit unclear though, much to Ace's confusion.

"Zehahaha, I've always remembered you but not for the same reasons that your precious few do, Marco, Thatch, Whitebeard, I know of those three and I bet your brothers always remember you too because of how much love they have for you. Heh, I've always been sentimental around you though because of those precious memories we've shared together. You probably don't even remember that once we were on the same side before that damned Phoenix and Cook kidnapped you."

"Like hell we'd ever be on the same side!" He jerked against the chains at that, but Teach stayed well out of his reach, still smirking smugly.

"I managed to get to you first that time." Teach admitted, much to Ace's amusement who sat back, forcing himself to try and calm down instead of fighting the chains.

He was only tiring himself out more.

"I bet you probably lied and manipulated me then."

"Don't get cheeky now." Teach laughed, ruffling his hair which made Ace grimace. "Like I said, I have plenty of fond memories of you. You're always the cheeky brat that has such a charming character. It lures people in."

Ace scowled, curling his knees up, uncomfortable with the conversation. Teach sounded creepy talking about him like that, with such admiration in his voice. He hated it.

"And here I am. Chained to a bench." Ace tugged weakly at the shackles to empathises his point.

"I gave you a pillow didn't I? And made sure your wounds were treated." Teach scoffed, though sounded mostly amused by it.

Ace huffed. "Oh I guess that changes everything then. I'm sorry I didn't see what a wonderful guy you are sooner. Maybe take these off so I can give you a hug?"

"Zehahaha! More like choke me with said hug." Teach laughed. "You're angry with me now but I'm taking you home, to your One Piece. You should be happy."

"Overjoyed." He said dryly.

.::.

Law watched quietly as Tashigi and Smoker reunited in the corner of Franky's workshop while Luffy, Marco, Kid and Sabo all spoke to one another on some old couches that must have been thrown into one of the side rooms.

"We need to go after Ace!" Luffy demanded.

"You Straw Hats can deal with that yourselves. I'm running out of guys." Kid grunted.

"But I want Traffy to come with me!"

"Like fuck he's going anywhere! You've been fucking over using him and exhausting him!"

"They could be torturing Ace for information he doesn't have!" Sabo snapped. "Chopper is a good doctor but these are very strong people and Law is more likely to be able to fight back against them."

"I said fucking no-"

Law scowled at that. "I think I can speak for myself Eustass-ya."

"Law yesterday our base was attacked! You were shot and nearly kidnapped by your Uncle!" Kid snapped. "And then after healing me and tiring yourself out with your Spirit Healer abilities you invaded a hospital, operated on yourself and removed your own heart and then it got stolen and crushed several times by Doflamingo's fucking Cultist who tried to kidnap you. You even got betrayed by one of your workmates, the green haired bitch you told me about! Oh and then you had to regrow that Banshee's tongue, and heal the cop girl's soul! Ain't you still meant to be recovering from the whole destroying two souls thing?!"

"Thankfully I'm fine now. The corruption is gone." Law mused, showing his fingers which were in fact, completely cleared of it, he still felt tired but his limbs were responsive again. "And yes, I'm tired but I've rested and I have enough strength to fight for a short while. My abilities can cause quite a bit of destruction in a few moments and if the others watch my back I'll be completely covered."

"Law you can't fucking go!"

"I am going. One of us needs to be there with our allies and you're recovering from having your arm cut off yesterday." Law pointed out.

"I'm going with you as well Trafalgar." Smoker called out as he approached, Tashigi following at his side as she bowed to him, startling him.

"Thank you for healing me Trafalgar-san. I am ashamed that I couldn't resist, what you did was most kind."

"If you feel wrong at all do contact me. I have never done such a thing before so it was a complicated process and would prefer a few check ups on you." Law advised, uncomfortable with how earnest she looked.

"So you're coming too Smokey?" Luffy chirped.

"Ace is my boyfriend. Of course I'm coming." Smoker glowered. "Tashigi will be remaining behind to search the underground labs with the warrant that is in the process of being finalised. Reluctantly, I would like some of your men to accompany her as witnesses Straw Hat."

"Sure!" Luffy grinned.

"Alright, so it's me, Luffy, Marco, Law, Smoker, Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Brook who are all going." Sabo noted aloud. "Sanji are you sure you're recovered enough?"

"I'm good. That shitty clown drained me of all my blood but I've drank plenty to refill my blood levels back up." Sanji nodded as he stretched his legs. "The bastard was experimenting on me, who knows why though."

"He said your blood was special. He didn't get far into the discussion though when Straw Hat attacked him." Tashigi explained.

"TASHIGI-CHAN ARE YOU COMING TOO?!" Sanji beamed in delight.

"No she ain't Pervy Cook."

"What was that Shitty Swordsman?!"

Law glanced over at Kid, ignoring the lover's spat and sighed. "You're going to have to deal with Doflamingo then."

"Yeah, I'll probably follow them to the hospital, check out what the fuck's going on." Kid grumbled. "You better be careful, ya hear me?"

"I know Eustass-ya." Law nodded, pausing when Kid's arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer.

"We have a lot to talk about you and I. So  **stay safe.** " Kid growled lowly, much to Law's amusement.

"Don't order me around Eustass-ya."

He was silenced though when the redhead kissed him before pulling away. "It's a direct order. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me to take your leg and give it to Luffy-ya later would you?" Law drawled out.

"Hell no."

.::.

"Who exactly are we meeting up with?" Ace asked as Laffitte pushed him into sitting down before cuffing him to the pipes above his head, making his arms ache.

They had gotten off the boat about a couple of hours ago and moved into an old town, apparently to meet up with some of Teach's allies. Now they were in an underground bunker of some sorts, to wait for said allies. It troubled Ace to know that the bastard had friends but then again, he already had a whole set of pawns at his disposal.

He couldn't believe that Teach had been hiding his 'Lord' status all this time. The Demon Lord, how messed up even was that?

"An old friend." Teach chuckled, interrupting his thoughts. "Ever heard of the 'Vinsmokes'?"

Ace paused at that, trying to recall the name. "They're a Vampire family, isn't their head a Lord?"

"Yeah, he's quite the powerful ally to have! Though he makes a terrible Lord! Zehahahaha! He's not exactly that strong, it's his scientific ability that is more impressive." Teach mused.

"Why bother allying with him then?"

"He's easy to manipulate." Teach offered, Ace grimacing as he ruffled his hair as the strode past, going to the table in the centre of the abandoned room and sitting down, earning a creak in protest. "He's so desperate to control all of North Blue and believes that if he obtains One Piece he will be able to gain the power to take it over. It's all so small sighted. You would think he'd become King of the World! Zehahaha!"

"And that's your ambition I take it?" Ace asked dryly.

"Yep. I don't wish to destroy One Piece. I remember telling you that ages ago right? Sorry about that little lie but I didn't like the idea that you might get suspicious." The Demon explained.

Ace shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "And you're planning on betraying the Vinsmoke family then?"

"Of course. He's only useful for now. You see Vinsmoke Judge used to be a partner to Vegapunk-"

"Vegapunk?! Seriously?!" Ace gaped, stunned at that.

Teach nodded at that. "Yeah, was a surprise to me too when I first heard about it but it's true. Judge was the one who came up with the theory of where One Piece currently is but he didn't have a Vault Keeper to use to open it. He had no idea who was one but I told him I did."

"You knew about both Kureha and I. How?"

"I told you Ace. I remember everything. You, your parents, Kureha, that Buggy the Clown-"

"Buggy's a Vault Keeper?!" Ace yelled, stunned.

"Zehahahaha! You never knew did you?! Yeah Ace, he's one of you legendary Vault Keepers!" Teach laughed before shaking his head. "I would have killed him like I did Kureha but I ain't messing with Shanks this early. Too risky."

They paused at the sound of the door opening in the stairwell, making Ace tense while Laffitte leaned against the wall, looking quite relaxed. Ace did notice the gun in his hand though, leaving Ace weary as he eyed the door again, Van Augur leading a tall blonde in with three younger men and one woman who looked identical to the older man.

They all looked very familiar, especially with the swirly eyebrows-

Swirly eyebrows?

Sanji?!

"Ah, there you are Judge. You took a while there!" Teach greeted, sounding fond as he gestured to the seats, telling them to sit.

They remained standing though. Judge's face curling in disgust.

"I cannot believe you would choose to meet here."

"I can't exactly go anywhere fancy. The Whitebeard family would get notified in seconds depending who was about." Teach scowled. "Now stop with the upset look. I've brought the kid."

Ace glowered when Judge looked at him, he hated those disgusting eyes on him, it made him tense and bristle in place even as Laffitte gripped his shoulder warningly. Teach laughed lightly at that, seemingly amused by his reaction while Judge scowled.

"He's just a boy."

"This is Portgas D. Ace, one of the only few rare Vault Keepers to be born into the world and not created. He's the youngest." Teach introduced him fondly, much to Ace's anger.

He didn't want this pig to know his name. He hated him, he didn't know why but he felt disgusted just by feeling the man's lingering willpower. It was disgusting, cold and cruel and it made his skin rise up in goosebumps.

"He seems like a disrespectful brat. My sons could take care of that."

"Like they did for your third son?" Teach remarked and apparently that was a sore topic because Judge bristled. "Zehahaha, don't be so sour. Ace can't do anyone any harm right now, even if his glares are a bit spiteful. That's more my fault than anything, considering I had to kidnap him."

"Then you should teach him some fear and respect."

Teach shook his head. "I'm not getting on One Piece's bad side. It always somehow avenges any Vault Keeper that comes into harm from those that search for it. So you don't touch the kid, otherwise this might just blow up completely in our faces. Got it?"

Judge glowered for a moment before grunting and turning away from him, Ace thankful for the eyes to be off him as he curled his legs up. He was relieved that Teach was paranoid about One Piece, it also made Ace feel kinda better that the treasure seemed to have his back.

"So, I've brought my end of the bargain Judge. Now, it's time for yours." Teach chuckled. "Where is One Piece?"

"It's just to the North of here, into the forest. There is a clearing with what is meant to be a hidden door within it that can only be opened by a Vault Keeper." Judge stated, eyeing Ace distastefully who glared back. "If this child can even do it that is. What age even is he?"

"Twenty-two." Teach told him.

"A twenty-two year old Vault Keeper? He's hardly even a child yet!"

Teach snorted. "He's a child who can beat you and your boys up if he wasn't chained up right now. Luckily his bloodline allows him to only heal people he cherishes, otherwise we might have been in a bit of trouble. That old doctor I killed had the ability to freeze blood after all."

Ace was relieved that the bastard didn't know about his mother's trait. Kureha had been the one to tell him that she could burn blood, boil it in her enemies veins. He couldn't risk using it right now though, Laffitte was still guarding him and he knew the Fallen Angel would knock him straight out if he tried anything now.

"This is one of the one's that were born into the world. Does he not have a second trait?" Judge asked, much to his bemusement.

"I never actually found out. Well Ace, you know anything?"

"If I did don't you think I'd be using it right now?" Ace grumbled, scowling when Laffitte gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Watch your tone."

"It's fine Laffitte, he's still just a kid after all." Teach laughed, completely amused as he stood up. "Right then, so we'll head to this forest clearing then before this one's rescue party comes after him."

"You're sure someone would even try?" Judge raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

"Zehahaha! I'd be more surprised if there was less than ten people chasing after us right now! This kid just keeps making friends after all." Teach said, Ace grimacing when his hair was ruffled again. "Though we're lucky it won't be everyone considering the damage done to the Whitebeard manor and that the Boggart clan are distracted with the Dragon Lords."

Ace hoped that they didn't come after him. He wasn't worth getting hurt for. He needed to handle this himself, trick these bastards into thinking it was either the right or wrong door to One Piece depending on what they'd find. He needed to handle this himself.

Ace didn't want the others to get hurt for his sake. If he was lucky, they wouldn't be able to find him, but then again they probably already told Sabo that he was kidnapped.

Sabo would always find him. No matter what.

.::.

Smoker gazed out into the ocean, glaring as the sky began to brighten up, the sun rising for the start of a new day. Ace had been held hostage by those bastards for three days now but finally they were catching up. Sabo's informants keeping them on track.

He gritted his teeth, struggling not to see red. Ace had better not been harmed by those bastards. If he found his boyfriend had been tortured-

He shook his head, trying to clear the image that had been his nightmares for the past few days now. Ace had no idea where One Piece was but people didn't always believe Vault Keepers when they said that. Ace's mum had suffered that fate, tortured for information she hadn't known about.

Her husband had apparently never told her where he found One Piece, either that or she hadn't wanted anyone else to find it and refused to tell, even at the price of her life.

"Smoker-yoi." He heard Marco, the bloody criminal, call out. "You should be sleeping."

"All I dream about is them torturing Ace." Smoker growled. "I don't think I can rest until he's back home with me. Safe."

"Teach has always been paranoid about legends and stuff, if the stories of One Piece protecting its Vault Keepers is true then he shouldn't cause Ace any harm." Marco pointed out.

"It's not a guarantee though!" He snapped back.

"Smoker. We're going to get him back-yoi." The criminal stated firmly. "I won't let them keep Ace."

Smoker frowned as he glanced over the Phoenix. "Then if things begin to go wrong during our fight against Blackbeard you should grab Ace and fly out of there."

"And leave you all behind?"

"Yes. Ace's safety is more important."

Marco shrugged. "He's not going to exactly like that."

"I can't lose him."

"He can't lose you either. If any of us die he'll blame himself and he'll become depressed. I won't let one of my brothers go through that." Marco replied back, looking so calm and at ease which confused Smoker.

How? How could he be so damn calm?!

"How can you be so calm? You just lost your manor, some of your men and even Whitebeard."

Marco gave a tired smirk at that. "I'm used to losing people Smoker. There are only a few people in the world that are older than me. That have lived through several games."

"How did you not see all this coming? If you've been through several games?"

"Because not all the Lords awaken during a game. I've been alive for just over a thousand years but the games all have different players. Pops has always been there, so has Ace's little brother. Ace, well Ace is always there. He's always been that funny kid who tries to take on Whitebeard and every single time Pops wins him over." Marco sighed. "There's a game usually about every hundred years and this is the first time I've ever met Marshall D. Teach, the Demon Lord. This is also my second time hearing from the Human Lord, the Dragon one did a fair bit of damage to him last time."

"Wait, so not all the Lords are around right now?"

"I know for sure that the Sea Devil ain't here nor is the Grim Reaper right now." Marco offered. "They two have a whole rivalry thing going on so they never appear without the other."

Smoker gaped at that. "They're rivals?"

"Yeah, I think the Sea Devil tried to date the Angel Lord but the Grim Reaper Lord went into a 'big brother' complex and tried to cut him in half." Marco said, just like it was an everyday gossip session. "Grim is way too serious at times."

"Do you know every Lord there is?"

"There's so many. Like I said this is the first time I've ever met the Demon Lord and I really hate him. I might have known him in another life but even a Phoenix can die. So I pretty much lost all my past life because of that. I...I can't remember how I died last time... I was protecting someone important... He was going to die and I got in the way? I needed to protect him..." Marco's brow furrowed at that, his eyes distant for a moment before he shook his head. "But no, to answer your question. I don't think I've met all the Lords yet. There's so many creatures in the world and without the records from the Void Century that apparently had all the Lord's names and their pawns recorded there's no way to tell. Unless I managed to somehow live forever this time instead of just a few thousand years."

"You're making me feel young." Smoker couldn't help but snort out.

"Glad to be of help." Marco shrugged.

.::.

"HOW THE FUCK?! YOU CAN'T ARREST US!" Kid howled, about to charge at the smug looking tall guy.

"The Police can considering you went and kidnapped innocent people." Diamante sniggered. "Bet you're regretting that now huh?"

They were getting accused of kidnapping, all because the stupid police force couldn't find anything incriminating on the pink bastard. They had raided the underground labs, only to find everything had been removed and filled with storage item instead.

That bastard had covered it up! Doflamingo had set them up and made them all look like idiots!

"Innocent?! They kidnapped my men!" The redhead roared, lunging but before he could get anywhere he was slammed to the ground.

"Ah! Luffy's grandpa!" Chopper yelped.

"Aha! It's you! The boy with a chip on his shoulder!" Garp exclaimed, sounding excited while Kid struggled against his crushing grasp.

"What the hell?! Let me go you bastard!"

Garp grunted. "No can do squirt. You're under arrest for breaking and entering, including kidnapping."

"These bastards are the one's you should be arresting you old fucker!"

That last thing he heard was Chopper's scream of terror before the world went dark with one last brief moment of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to have Buggy as a Vault Keeper. For me it was just too ironic for Buggy who searches relentlessly for treasure, it also made me giggle too, thinking about him trying to find the door only he (and the rest of the Vault Keepers) can open and having silly adventures while he does so :P
> 
> About the last scene, I was having quite a bit of trouble writing it and whenever I read it, it just feels like I rushed it out. That scene is the reason why I'm a bit later than usual uploading this chapter because no matter how many times I tried to write it the moment with Kid and Doflamingo's trickery never turned out right :/ If you have any advice or tips for what you think might have suited this scene better it would be great to hear :)


	16. Chapter 15

Ace had been dragged into a forest clearing. Laffitte holding the end of his chains firmly, eyeing him as if daring him to try and escape. It pissed him off but he managed to keep himself calm and not struggle. He had no chance at escaping, not with being surrounded by the Demon Lord's and Vampire Lord's pawns so he allowed them to led him to a stone wall that held strange symbols around a doorway. He swore Robin would read those kind of symbols off a book or something?

She read a lot of weird stuff though so he wasn't entirely sure.

Ace stared up at the doorway that he had been led to and was relieved. He still couldn't feel anything from it. He could have cried out in relief but instead he forced himself to look shocked and overwhelmed. He needed to do it. He was going to make searching for One Piece a living nightmare for Teach so he was going to have to lie and make it a good one. At least he wasn't as bad as a liar as Luffy but he was nowhere near Sabo's level.

This was going to be difficult.

He tried to imagine how it would feel, to approach One Piece, his race was born from it, so maybe it felt like returning home? But large hands on his shoulders threw him off, startling him into tensing up.

"Well Ace, shall we go through together?" Teach beckoned him, gleefully.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No. I-I won't open it."

"Don't be like that Commander. Help out an old friend." Teach chuckled, looking amused while Ace glowered at him, tensing up even further.

"I won't! I'll only open this door for two people!" Ace shook his head. "One of those was Whitebeard and the other is my little brother. You have no chance so just let me go!"

"Fine then, gimme his leg." Burgess snarled, looming over Ace now. "I'll rip it off and eat it-"

Teach hastily stopped him though, panicked. "No! We can't harm him remember?!"

"And why not exactly?" Shiliew growled. "He'll open it once we break him-"

Van Augur interrupted them though. "One Piece won't take that kindly. Do you not know what happened to the ones who tortured and murdered the other Vault Keepers before?"

Doc Q coughed. "Horrible deaths... Very unlucky but such as their fate..."

Ace wanted to laugh so badly, he was screwing them all over and none of them had realised it yet. Thatch would be so proud. That thought nearly made him frown but he managed to keep up his glare instead.

"I-I won't open it for you Teach so you might as well give up." Ace repeated grimly.

If Teach gave it up there would be no way the bastard would let him leave alive. That was the only problem with that. He wouldn't let Ace go and spill out where One Piece was, even if he actually had no idea where they even where. He had been locked in the brig of a ship for however long he had been kept prisoner for after all.

"You might think that now Ace." Teach grinned at him as the darkness began to creep out of him, nearly making Ace shudder. "But you'll give in."

He gritted his teeth when the darkness leapt and smothered him, leaving everything lonely and cold all over again.

.::.

"YOU ASSHOLES! LET ME OUT THIS FUCKING CELL!" Kid screamed through the bars, making Killer cringe at the yell and cover his ears to try quieten the noise.

Usopp, meanwhile, had long since curled up in the corner with Chopper, the pair crying and begging to be allowed to leave before Kid killed them. Killer wanted to snigger at that, considering Kid was more likely to try kill the cops hanging about on the other side of the bars, one arguing with Tashigi about the big mess Smoker made and where he was anyway.

"He's away doing something important right now. I'm not entirely sure where though." Tashigi admitted.

"Hina-chan comes all this way to see him and he's not even here." The pink haired cop muttered, looking annoyed. "Now Hina-chan has to sort out his mess."

"My apologises again Hina-san."

"Fufufufu, well, well, is that mutt still barking?" Killer tensed up at the sight of Doflamingo Donquixote approaching, by his side Lami Trafalgar and Rebecca.

Rebecca looked more uncomfortable and confused though, but Lami had a firm hand on her shoulder, the brunette looked peeved.

"You! You fucking cheat! You cleared everything didn't you?!" Kid snarled, clutching the bars even tighter than before, his metal hand even denting it.

Doflamingo only chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about mutt."

"You should be more grateful. I dropped the charges against you." Lami scowled, the anger in her eyes flashing.

Kid's eyes were on Doflamingo though. "Why have her drop them? What the fuck are you even up to?"

"Fufufufufu, it's all about the fun!" Doflamingo admitted gleefully. "I want you and your little friends to keep entertaining me!"

"You son of a bitch! This is just a game to you!"

"Of course! Fufufufu, that is what it is about isn't it? The everlasting game!" Doflamingo laughed loudly at that, drawing the police officers attention. "It's a shame Law wasn't with you, I would have taken him back but such as it is. That reminds me though, where is he anyway?"

Kid remained silent at that, still looking beyond pissed while Usopp stammered behind them, surprising Killer.

"L-Luffy dragged him off for an adventure..." Usopp lied, instantly cowering when the Dragon Lord looked at him.

Doflamingo only laughed though and turned away. "Right then officers. I'll be taking my men back. Where are Monet and Caesar?"

Killer listened to him leave before glancing back at Usopp who was curled up even more so, looking horrified.

"What you did say is kind of true." Killer admitted. "Straw Hat and Law are away on their own mission right now."

"That pink bastard..." Kid growled. "He's toying with us..."

"He always has." Killer acknowledged.

"He needs a punch in the face! So does that old bastard who knocked me out!"

"Monkey D. Garp? No offence Kid but he'll probably knock you back out again if you tried punching him." Killer stated, much to his Lord's frustration.

He left Kid to steam in his anger and relaxed against the bench again. Not looking forward to when the others came back and heard about this.

Law would seriously take Kid's head for this one, and then mock him.

.::.

Marco shifted along the rocky cover they all managed to hide themselves behind. He could see the traitorous bastard Teach with his pawns and an unfamiliar tall, blonde haired man who made Sanji, the Straw Hat's Vampire, tense up. He couldn't see Ace but then his eyes caught the darkness wrapped around something on the ground. He grimaced at that, knowing that it was most likely Ace trapped in there.

"Shit, why is that shitty bastard here of all places?" Sanji cursed softly.

"You know him?" Nami asked quietly.

The Vampire grimaced. "Unfortunately. He's the Lord of Vampires."

"So the Vampire Lord and Demon Lord are allies then." Smoker grunted. "I can't see Ace."

"See that pile of darkness in front of Teach? I think Ace is in there." Marco murmured but got caught off by Luffy.

"He is." Luffy hissed out darkly.

Sabo had managed to drag him behind cover before he could take off. His brother still gripping his arm tightly. Luffy looked beyond pissed off and agitated, more than ready to take off and try rescue Ace himself. Marco could completely understand the feeling but they had to analyse the situation first so that they could get Ace safely away.

" _If the boy won't surrender how about drugging him? He won't be able to think straight then."_ The Vampire Lord suggested, looking completely bemused about the situation.

Teach scowled at that.  _"And I told you we can't risk harming Ace here. The brat takes medication for his narcoplepsy, if we drug him we might cause a reaction and make him ill. One Piece will always have it's revenge on those who torment it's precious Vault Keepers."_

" _You killed Dr. Kureha, didn't you tell me she was one of them?"_

" _I made it quick. I didn't torture her or torment her. Not like those fools did to the boy's mother."_

Marco tensed at that, startled that Teach knew about Portgas D. Rouge.

" _So what, you're relying on luck?"_

" _Zehahaha! Of course!"_

" _Then let me drain his blood. It will be quick and he'll just be exhausted-"_

Marco froze as suddenly he felt the overwhelming pressure of Ace's little brother's will. It was full of rage as the boy went flying past, a snarl escaping him as he punched the blonde man clear across the clearing.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ACE!" Luffy howled, steam rising off him as he landed back on his feet, glaring daggers at Teach. "Pie bastard, you kidnapped him!"

"Zehahaha, oh it's you again. If I remember correctly you're my Commander's little brother aren't you?" Teach grinned. "The Boggart Lord."

"I can sense him." Luffy nodded at the Vampire Lord who was getting up, the younger boys that looked like him seemingly pissed off. "But I can't sense you."

"That's a secret, that is." Teach grinned while Marco flew over, landing beside Luffy. "Oh hey Commander Marco!"

"Don't mock me Teach." Marco gritted out.

"Sanji?" The Vampire Lord called out, looking surprised.

"Holy shit, the failure's back." The blue haired swirly browed one sniggered.

"Who did you bastards call a failure?" Zoro sneered as he approached, swords drawn out. "Oi Cook, who are they?"

"I'm his father. Judge Vinsmoke." Judge introduced himself, sounding smug. "The Vampire Lord."

Marco hated people like this, especially Lords.

Sanji was grinding his teeth meanwhile. "You're no father of mine."

"Zehahaha, so this one's apart of the Original Vampire bloodline Judge? Interesting."

"I've been looking for this wayward for a long time."

Sanji lifted one of his legs, eyes burning. "I refused to be what he wanted me to so I ran away. I refuse to ever go back to this shitty bastard."

"How rude Sanji!" The pink haired girl called out, looking amused.

"Hey Reiju, still hanging out with these pricks?"

"We're family." She huffed.

"Let's just cut them up and get rid of the pieces." The Werewolf grunted as he approached Sanji's side. "Luffy can deal with Ace."

"I'll beat them up too." Luffy declared firmly, cracking his knuckles.

"This is such a touching family reunion and all but-" Teach began, looking bemused.

Marco lunged, kicking Teach right in the face just as Sabo smacked his steel pipe into Teach's gut, apparently seeing the same opportunity he did. The distraction pulled the darkness away, revealing Ace who was pale and curled up weakly around himself, bound by seastone. Luffy was there in any instant, shaking Ace's shoulder who shivered as Smoker flew to his side, landing beside the pair and hovering protectively over Ace who looked stunned. Law suddenly appeared as well from one of his Rooms, blocking a blow from the Teach's Fallen Angel, Laffitte.

"I'm afraid you can't take him away." Laffitte tsked.

"You're not keeping him!" Luffy snapped, throwing a punch only to be intercepted by Burgess who threw him into a wall.

"Why would the Chief in Staff of the Revolutionaries be here I wonder?" Teach asked, drawing Marco's attention while Sabo smirked darkly.

"Questions huh? Well I have one too. Why would you even bother kidnapping one of the last Vault Keepers? Especially the youngest one who hates your guts?" The blonde mocked, Marco smirking at the dark look Sabo gained in return.

"Ace still has a chance to join me. He can be one of my pawns and rule beside us when we take over the world with One Piece's power." Teach said gleefully.

"Like hell we'll let that happen!" Marco snapped.

"I won't let you use my brother again!" Sabo snarled in agreement.

.::.

"You holding out alright Ace?" Smoker asked gently, brushing back Ace's hair who nodded weakly, offering a small grin even as he shivered.

"Hey Smokey, it's good to see a pretty face around here." Ace teased, slumping against him when Smoker tugged him closer. "You shouldn't have came here... You guys could have gotten hurt..."

"Be quiet you." Smoker hushed. "We'd always come get you. Don't undervalue yourself brat."

Ace was freezing against him, that was his biggest concern now. He also looked exhausted but he could get plenty of sleep later, it was trying to warm him back up was what he needed to focus on now. He glanced over, checking up on everyone who was fighting now.

" **Sanji. Stand down now."** The Vampire Lord ordered, making the younger blonde grit his teeth, struggling not to obey while the werewolf beside him cursed, cutting down the green haired kid with a snarl.

" **Sanji kick his ass!"** Straw Hat ordered back, looking pissed off.

"Why does that Shitty Cook always need saving huh? Oi Luffy! It looks like we've gotta take care of this ourselves! Love Cook needs a nap!"

"Fuck you mosshead!" Sanji snarled, instantly back on his feet, one leg covered in flames. "I'll kick your ass after I'm done kicking the shitty Lord's!"

"Shishishi, hurry up Sanji! I want meat!" Straw Hat beamed.

"Shut up you barbarians!"

"Yeah Cook, hurry up. You're too slow." The Werewolf grunted as Sanji took off charging, kicking Judge right in the face, sending him far back.

"Oi, Angel-ya. Stop trying to go after Ace-ya and Smoker-ya." Trafalgar called out from Smoker's side, looking bemused as he yet again teleported Laffitte away.

"Fine then I guess. We do have a bone to pick with you after all Spirit Healer." Laffitte noted but he halted as a lightning bolt struck him, tensing before shaking it off.

"The forecast today is predicting some very stormy weather for you lot." The witch called out, she was way further back from them, apparently trying to stay out of the way and play as back-up.

"Yohohoho! Oh my, a fellow Soul Keeper!" Brook chuckled, though he seemed to be tense. "Though you really are in a bad state. You've been reviving your Lord with his memories completely intact haven't you? And without his key too."

"What?!" Smoker barked, alarmed. "I thought Lord's didn't unlock everything until they had their key!"

"They don't. Marshall D. Teach however has his memories intact even when he is born into another life." Brook said darkly, his sword glowing.  _"You don't do that without extreme consequences."_

Doc Q coughed. "It's fine... My Lord's fate is strong... As is my luck..."

"I cannot let this go on then. You're a danger to my Lord and a disgrace to Grim-san's legacy." Brook growled, he suddenly looked much darker, shadows seemingly slipping off him.

Then suddenly two large, shadowy figures towered over them all, their scythes clashing as Smoker covered Ace with his body, trying to protect him from the fierce wind blowing out of the locked blades.

"Oi Burgess!" Sabo, Ace's brother called out as he leapt, his fingers formed into what looked like a claw-

A dragon's claw.

He was a fucking Revolutionary, one trained directly under Dragon.

"Ace what is up with your family and all being wanted criminals?!" Smoker snapped.

"We're just better than you lawful folk. You're all boring." Ace stuck out his tongue, much to his bemusement.

"Murunfufufu, well don't you two look cosy." Catarina Devon, one of the worst female criminals there ever was, was approaching them, twirling her staff in hand. "I'm afraid you'll have to give the boy back to me. My Lord will be upset if we lose him when we're finally so close to One Piece."

"Ace stay put." Smoker muttered to him as he sat his boyfriend against the rocks surrounding the clearing and pulled his jitte free of it's holster. "Catarina Devon. You're going back to jail where you belong."

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?" She drawled out, amused. "Perhaps I might kill you?"

"Try it and see how it goes!"

.::.

"I-Is that Brook's reaper form?!" Nami gaped, stunned at the sight of one of the most laid back people she knew turning into such a monster.

"Nami-ya look out!" She heard Law shout at her, but she gasped when she was shot just as she moved, her thigh taking the hit instead of her stomach before that disorientating feeling of being teleported by Law moved her away.

She heard him let loose a scream though and turned back, shocked to see him collapsing to the ground as the Fallen Angel sliced clean through his arm, taking it off. Nami screamed at the sight, horrified as she tried to run over, not thinking straight.

"Law hold on!" Sabo called out, below him Burgess was gone, his neck twisted-

She looked away immediately, not wanting to be sick as Sabo lunged at the Fallen Angel, only to stumble back, cursing when Laffitte's wings came out. They were disgusting, she felt like vomiting just looking at them as she collapsed to her knees, gritting her teeth. Law was shaking, growing paler and there was a lot of blood slipping out of him while he trembled.

"Oi! Shitty Angel get outta my way!" Sanji-kun was there though, kicking a wing and earning a loud cracking noise in response. "How dare you make Nami-swan feel that corruption!"

The wing became alit with fire, earning a pained snarl while Laffitte twisted round, his other wing hitting Sanji-kun who managed to curl his legs up, protecting his arms from being stabbed by the sharp feathers. The Vampire landed on his feet, his legs back on fire again as he charged, aiming another kick at the other wing but Laffitte dodged it, this time expecting the attack.

Nami shook her head though and clambered back to her feet, stumbling straight over to Law and collapsing down beside him. She could hear him panting, his eyes dull and hazy as she pressed against the wound, grimacing at the blood covering her hands.

"W-We have to seal it right? H-How do I do it?" Nami stammered, unsure if she could help or not but she couldn't just let Law bleed out.

"R-Room." Law choked out, raising his other hand now that she had her hands keeping the pressure on his wound.

She grimaced again at the sight of him simply reattaching his arm to his body. "You do realise how gross that is right? After it was just cut off an everything."

He chuckled weakly at that. "I'm starting to get curious why all our enemies seem to be cutting off people's arms these days."

"Why do you sound so calm about that?!" Nami snapped but she paused when very familiar orange flames smothered Laffitte.

"Good to get those cuffs off." Ace grinned, massaging his wrists as he approached. "Thanks Sabo!"

"Hurry up and set him on fire Ace!" Sabo yelled back. "I'm going to check on Luffy and Marco!"

Ace nodded, lunging forward and landing a good hit on Laffitte who blocked the next fist with his cane, the pair swinging attacks at one another.

" _You know you cannot win Ace-san. Help us get One Piece-"_

Green lights however flickered around the Fallen Angel, Ace pissed off now. "Don't try use that fucking hypnotic crap on me. You already got Luffy with it because you couldn't fight us both yourself!"

Then the green lights sparked, Nami covered her eyes as fire crackled from them, earning a snarl from the Fallen Angel who was now completely lit on fire. Ace was watching, looking weary just as Marco landed beside him.

"You're free then huh Ace?" Marco said, looking relieved.

"Yep!" Ace grinned back but it instantly disappeared, replaced by an exhausted look. "Marco I'm sorry I wasn't there-"

"Hush Ace. It wasn't your fault. Pops died a happy man." Marco told him and Nami swore she could see tears in Ace's eyes.

"Don't get distracted!" Sabo yelled, yanking the pair back as Laffitte suddenly threw off the flames, looking completely unharmed again. "Fucking Angels! Guess Fallen Angels can still heal themselves too!"

Luffy landed beside them, gritting his teeth. "Damn, he keeps dragging me in with that darkness! There has to be a way to avoid it!"

"We need to retreat!" Sabo shouted instead, surprising her. "We were only here to rescue Ace remember? And I don't think we can beat these guys just yet, not without the rest of your group Luffy."

"He deserves to get his ass kicked!" Luffy protested as Ace gritted his teeth.

"Teach has murdered way too many people and you want us to just let him go Sabo?"

Marco nodded. "For now. Your brother is right Ace, we were only here for you. Now we're taking you home before these guys get lucky or some bullshit like that."

Smoker landed beside them, looking peeved. "We should be arresting the whole bloody lot!"

"You're obsessed with arresting folk-yoi."

Everyone went quiet though as the two reapers above them began to disappear, leaving the Blackbeard's Soul Keeper and Brook to fall to the ground. Sanji was there suddenly though, grabbing Brook and climbing up to the sky, Brook limp in his arms much to Nami's alarm.

"They might be right Luffy! We've managed to take down a few of them but we can't last like this forever! Brook and Law are down and your brother is exhausted!" Zoro gritted out around his sword, his eyes dark as he stared at the tall man with the scariest look on his face.

"You brought Shiliew out too?!" Smoker spat, looking pissed.

Luffy frowned but nodded. "Let's retreat then."

"Oi! Don't take Ace away!" Teach barked, looking bemused as he raised his hand, darkness pooling out of it. "I have unfinished business with the kid."

"Room!" Nami groaned, that horrible teleportation method instantly threw them all off again, her landing on her knees. "Nami-ya you have to teleport us the rest of the way! I can't anymore!"

She nodded, letting loose a shaky breath and muttering under her breath, asking the wind to carry them away. Weather was hers. It was always hers to master and tame. She was the Weather Witch for a reason. It always listened to her after all.

And so it did again. It wrapped around each of her friends and companions and teleported them all away.


	17. Chapter 16

"So, we landed in front of the manor huh?" Marco raised an eyebrow, amused as he glanced at Nami. "You do realise it's pretty much destroyed right and my brothers and sisters are trying to rebuild it?"

"It's only half destroyed." Nami huffed, Law leaning heavily against her.

Marco chuckled at that, allowing his flames to heal with own wounds as Luffy collapsed on to the grass, looking exhausted while Sanji carefully sat down, his legs bleeding sluggishly from the wounds he received from the corrupted feathers. He couldn't see any corruption in Sanji though, either it due to him being a dark being already, considering he was a Vampire, or those flames he could summon cleansing them already.

The flame thing confused him. Vampires hated fire, it killed them. So how the heck could a Vampire set his leg on fire and use it to fight without burning himself alive?

"It's as good a place as any I guess. You guys need somewhere to rest and recover from your wounds after all." Marco murmured. "I'll get Bay, she should be able to fix you lot up while Trafalgar sleeps."

Sabo nodded at that, looking the least injured out of them all, well apart from himself of course, being a phoenix was always a handy thing after all. Luffy's snoring interrupted the quiet though while Nami laid herself down beside her Lord, looking relieved.

"We all got out of there okay." She breathed out.

"Yeah but where did the mosshead go?" Sanji asked, bemused.

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled as she sat up. "He teleported with us of course!"

"I think he somehow managed to get lost while teleporting." Sanji mused.

"Not even he could do that!" Nami frowned before sighing, shaking her head. "He...He really did didn't he?! But I had us teleported here!"

"Dumb mosshead."

"I'll go get help." Marco chuckled, ruffling Ace hair as he walked past his little brother who was past out against Smoker now, fast asleep.

"I'll contact Tashigi. Check how the arrest on Doflamingo's men went." Smoker said, though he was holding Ace in his arms, seemingly not wishing to let him go yet.

"Maybe wait an hour, or at least half an hour. We just got Ace back after all." Marco urged, leaning over to speak to him quietly. "You barely slept without him nearby, try get a nap in now while the others recover alright-yoi?"

Smoker grumbled at that but he laid back on the grass, keeping Ace close who mumbled something sleepily, only to quieten down again when Smoker smoothed back his hair. The sight made Marco smile fondly before he took off, flying right back into the mansion.

"Marco! You're back!" Izo called out before grinning. "Does that mean Ace-"

"We got our little brother back." He confirmed, nearly grinning at the sheer joy his family released just from that alone. "But I need Bay, most of the others are injured and need medical attention."

"How is Ace?" Haruta asked, looking very worried.

"He's exhausted. He's asleep right now so try not to disturb him too much." Marco told them.

"We managed to set up a tent for any our our injured siblings. Bay is probably there right now." Izo said, patting his shoulder. "And welcome back Marco."

"It's good to be home." He smirked. "I'll be back soon, we'll talk more then alright-yoi?"

"Off with you then. Go mother-hen Ace for a bit." Izo teased, waving him off as he rolled his eyes, flying off again.

It wasn't too long before he finally got ahold of Bay and flew her over to where he left the others. Luffy was currently sleep eating the grass, complaining how it wasn't meat while Sabo watched, amused. Brook was sitting up, somehow with a big cartoon of milk in hand and drinking away from it, his bones beginning to heal immediately, much to Bay's astonishment as she examined Trafalgar.

Once she was done examining everyone and briefly fixing any major wounds Bay ordered him to get them moved to the infirmary tents. Sabo nodded at that and picked up Luffy, his other arm hoisting Nami up over his shoulder who looked bemused but laid there anyway without a fuss.

Sanji whined that he wanted to carry Nami but Brook only laughed and helped him up, Sanji did limp a little bit he went easily enough. Marco glanced over to Smoker who was getting up and scooping Ace up into his arms who was snoring quietly. At least much quieter than his baby brother was.

Marco picked up the last one, Law, who was unconscious too and flew over to the infirmary, setting Law down on one of the spare cots before waiting for the rest to approach. He nearly chuckled at the sight of Sanji cooing over Bay, clearly enthralled while the doctor ignored him, not impressed apparently.

"Right, I want blood types from that one." She pointed at Law, then Sanji. "And that one. They lost the most blood."

"Bay-chan my apologises for interrupting but I'm a Vampire." Sanji swooned.

"Alright, just get him plenty of bags to drink then." Bay nodded. "I still need Trafalgar's though. One of you will be removing that bullet from Ms Nami's thigh and someone go find that kid some damn meat before he eats the grass again!"

Marco blinked at that before glancing back, seeing Sabo trying to drag Luffy back in the tent but the kid, still fast asleep, was clinging to the grass and eating it. He shook his head at the sight as he sat down on a chair, noticing Bay glowering at him.

"Marco, you're getting an examination too!"

"I already healed myself." Marco grumbled but submitted when one of his little sisters approached, laughing softly at his protest.

He let her work without a fuss and relaxed. Relieved now that they had brought their little brother home, safe and sound. Nami was texting on her mobile, ready to gather all the others together while Marco frowned. He knew what he and his family needed to do next.

It was just getting started on it.

.::.

"You got arrested?!" Smoker-ya barked out, though instantly quietened down when Ace stirred against him.

Law nearly groaned at that from his cot. "Eustass-ya, you know it was meant to be you guys getting Doflamingo arrested right? Not the other way around?"

Kid didn't even say anything at that, he was still staring at him, eyes hard which worried Law a bit. He didn't understand why he wasn't getting an explosive reaction, he should be pressing all the right buttons after all to get one. This Kid was just too focused for his liking.

"I'm sorry Smoker-san. Doflamingo must have cleared the entire research facility in his underground labs before we could even get there. There was no trace of anything except it being used as storage." Tashigi explained. "He ended up taking all of those we arrested, Monet, Caesar and even Lami Trafalgar and Rebecca Riku."

"The charges were all completely dropped too." Killer stated, looking grim. "Doflamingo is still toying with us even now."

Law was about to speak up but being stared at so intently was getting rather distracting now. "Alright Eustass-ya, what the fuck are you staring at?!"

"You nearly died." Kid growled out, his eyes even darker now much to Law's surprise. "Who was the bastard that nearly killed you?"

He saw Luffy-ya stiffen up too, looking frustrated much to Law's annoyance. "I got distracted and Laffitte cut off my arm for it. The blood loss and shock left me weak and so it hit me even harder than usual when he brought out those damned corrupted wings. The sight of them sickens me beyond measure."

Zoro-ya, who had finally returned, spoke up at that. "Light creatures are so fragile at times."

"Law-san was already exhausted though to be fair." Nico-ya frowned, looking over his arm. "I can't believe they did that to you though."

Law sighed at that, lightly gripping his arm, relieved it was still there. "I'm just lucky I ate my Devil Fruit. If I hadn't and lost my arm I wouldn't be able to stay as a surgeon anymore."

"We'll make Blackbeard pay for it." Phoenix-ya stated, he was lounging one of the chairs sprawled around the tent. "Our priority is to deal with him now before he does anymore damage. He'll probably come back for Ace again too, considering that One Piece is apparently in that clearing."

Smoker growled. "You're pretty much throwing Ace right at them if you go."

"Ace won't be fighting Teach." Marco replied.

"I could keep an eye on him while you deal with that?" Sabo-ya suggested.

"Or maybe I could make the decision myself?" Ace's murmur caught their attention as he sat up.

"Sorry we woke you-yoi." Marco apologised.

"It's probably a good thing since you guys are making decisions for me again." Ace-ya held up a hand when it looked like he was going to be interrupted. "I lied to them. One Piece isn't there."

"Excuse me?!" Sabo cried out. "But Ace your lying skills-"

"Are thankfully not as bad as Luffy's." Ace pointed out. "And Teach got excited so I pretended to be overwhelmed, which wasn't exactly hard to do since I already was. I barely slept and he kept me chained in a cell and kept smothering me in darkness to keep me weak and exhausted. He's also a paranoid bastard so he didn't try and torture any information out of me which helped."

Marco-ya sniggered. "So you tricked all of them?"

"Hell yeah I did. I really wanted to screw them over." Ace grinned before sagging, still looking just bone dead tired. "Look, I can't fight him right now. I know that. My strength has pretty much been completely sapped. The seastone, the darkness, lack of food, lack of sleep. It all took it right from me. I can barely stay awake right now and I've been asleep for hours haven't I?"

Smoker-ya grunted. "You have but Ace, you need to stay out of it completely. He's after you."

"He's trying to kill off my family, already managing with two people who were very important to me." Ace-ya shuddered at that while Marco's expression darkened, the Phoenix looking away. "And he's trying to kidnap me. This is too personal."

"We'll help too!" Luffy beamed.

"Oi! You didn't even bother consulting me! Ain't we allies here?!" Kid snapped.

"Don't bother." Law drawled out. "This happens all the time. You don't really have a choice in it once you ally with him."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Kid blinked at him, bewildered.

Law shrugged. "I gave up years ago."

Law cringed when Luffy began to harshly pat his back, nearly throwing him off his bed as the brat laughed. "Law's been one of my best friends for years now! He's so cool and he knows me so well!"

Law just took it, not bothered to try and get away while Kid just gaped at him, looking horrified. Law felt a tiny spark of relief though when Nami's staff suddenly whacked the Boggart Lord off his bed, the Witch hissing.

"He just had his arm cut off you moron! Don't treat him so roughly!" Nami-ya snapped. "Be more gentle with injured people!"

"I'm sorry." Luffy whimpered out, his face planted on the floor before sitting back up, scowling. "We need to beat up Mingo too though along with the stupid pie guy! And rescue Rebecca, whale guy and the pigeon!"

"Shachi and Penguin." Law corrected automatically.

Nami sighed. "We need to rest first Luffy."

"I just need to eat!"

"Yes but the rest of us won't recover like that." Nami-ya insisted.

Luffy jerked immediately, glancing at Sanji, "Oh yeah! We need to beat up that Vampire Lord guy too! He made you sad!"

"The Vampire Lord?" Nico-ya asked curiously.

"He's my father by blood." Sanji-ya grumbled, crossing his arms over. "That's all he is to me though. The only one I would call family out of any of them would be my sister."

"You had Zeff. The crazy old man is more than enough." Zoro said, eyeing his mate who nodded in agreement, his eyes firm.

"I know. Zeff will always be my shitty father." Sanji smirked. "Besides, I kicked Judge's ass so I'm pretty happy with that."

"Yohohoho, I'll make sure to try harder next time as well everyone." Brook-ya laughed cheerfully.

"You turned into a Reaper Brook-ya, I don't think you could have done much else." Law pointed out.

"Wait, Soul Keeper's can turn into Reapers?" Kid frowned.

"Still struggling to remember everything Eustass-ya?" Law smirked. "Yes, they were creations of the Grim Reaper and carry apart of his soul."

"Yes but that Doc Q is wrong, he's abused Grim-san's legacy." Brook said grimly, much to their surprise. "Doc Q has been keeping all of Marshall D. Teach's memories intact, even after every rebirth. A Lord usually remembers after their eighteenth birthday then unlocks their strength from their key and their pawns. Teach doesn't need to do any of that, he has everything the moment he is born but cannot use it because he is only just a baby. He remembers every single Lord too. He remembered Edward Newgate and still joined him because he wanted to use his strength for his own."

"Bastard." Marco gritted his teeth. "I know him now. I won't let him get away with that again."

Brook-ya nodded. "I hope you live a long time to fulfil that promise Marco-san."

"Ah! I have an idea!" Luffy-ya beamed, much to everyone's concern. "Let's go party!"

"That isn't resting Luffy!" Chopper protested.

"It's fun!" Luffy grinned.

"Forget it! I'm not going!" Nami denied instantly.

Law nodded in agreement. "Same."

.::.

"Why the heck did Luffy choose to go to Crocodile's club?" Ace couldn't help but ask, bewildered while Sabo groaned.

"He probably didn't even think about it." Sabo pointed out as he sipped at the gin in front of him, much to Ace's bemusement.

"I can't believe I'm in a bar and I'm not even allowed to drink." He grumbled as he sat back against the booth, smirking at the sight of Luffy trying to coax Kid into stuffing some chopsticks up his nose who was snarling at his baby brother.

"You're tired and your narcolepsy gets worse the more you drink. You should just be happy enough that your boyfriend didn't drag you back to his house out of sheer protectiveness."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that. "I barely got away from Izo and Marco. Nevermind Smoker! He's probably watching me right now somehow."

"He went to the bathroom." Sabo pointed out.

"Yes, I still think he's watching me anyway."

Sabo tilted his head in consideration. "True, he might have left a camera or a microphone nearby. I'd do the same."

"I know you would. It's creepy."

"You've been held hostage for three days. We just want to keep you safe." Sabo offered, Ace feeling suddenly weary about the smirk aimed at him. "You're very important to us after all. We love you so much, you're a great big brother to Luffy and I, a great little brother to the Whitebeards and an amazing boyfriend to Smoker."

Ace felt his cheeks burn at that. He hated it when the others complimented him like that. It felt nice but it was so embrassing and terrible and Sabo knew it!

"Shut up." Ace huffed, burying his face in his arms, earning a cackle.

"You've gone red."

"No. You're drunk." Ace lied.

"Is everything alright Ace?" He heard his lover call out as he approached the table, slipping back into the booth to sit at his side.

"I'm just telling Ace how much we all love and cherish him because he's an amazing guy." Sabo said smugly, Ace could feel that irritating look just staring at him.

But he didn't lift his head, he only groaned as Smoker's hand ran through his hair.

"Ace's blushing isn't he?" Smoker chuckled, his hand tugging his hair gently. "Not going to lift your head brat?"

He shook his head but paused when Smoker's lips were against his ear. "Well, I think you're beautiful either way, and smart, strong and so bloody stubborn. I love all of that about you."

Ace pulled away from the table, his cheeks felt as if they were on fire as he smacked Smoker's arm. "Don't just join in! Sabo's being horrible already!"

"There, there Ace." Smoker smirked at him while Ace deemed it necessary to hide his face again, this time against the crook of his lover's neck. "You never handle compliments well do you?"

"Shut up."

"He's always been like this. I remember the first time I gave him a compliment his blush went right down to his chest." Sabo said gleefully.

"You both suck."

"Law? You're here too?" A vaguely familiar voice called out, making Ace stiffen and sit back up to eye the woman now at their table.

Lami Trafalgar.

"Hello Lami." Law greeted, gulping down the last of his drink while Kid leaned over, hissing.

"The fuck you doing here?"

"My family and I are out enjoying ourselves." Lami pointed out to the bar where quite a few folk sat, making Sabo shift.

"I see Rebecca." Ace noted. "And Penguin and Shachi are there too but who are the others?"

Sabo frowned. "More members of the Donquixote family. The youngest one is Dellinger, the green haired woman is Monet, who used to work with Chopper and Law at Drum Hospital. The big guy is Buffalo and the girl beside him is Baby-5. The guy Kid is currently storming towards is Corazon, one of the Dragon Lords."

Ace choked at that, gaping at the bar as Kid snarled, demanding Shachi and Penguin to return but Penguin hardly seemed interested while Shachi laughed.

"Heck no!"

"What the hell do you mean 'heck no' you little brat?!" Kid snapped as Law approached, looking bemused.

"Eustass-ya they're under Doflamingo and Cora-san's control right now." Law reminded him as Kid seethed, the redhead immediately glaring at the giant blonde who was staring back.

"Oi, let them go you fuck-" Ace gaped when the blonde literally just kicked Kid out through the window, checking hastily over Law.

"Are you okay?!" Corazon asked while Law flushed, embarrassed. "Who tried to kill you? Doffy and I both felt it!"

"Stop fussing over me. I'm fine." Law complained, pushing the searching hands gently away.

Corazon's eyed hardened at that.  **"Law come home immediately."**

Luffy was instantly there though, his little brother yanking Law back. "Leave him alone! I don't care if you're Traffy's Uncle I'll still beat you up!"

Smoker though spoke up, Ace nearly groaning at what he said. "Don't start a fight otherwise I will arrest you all."

"Kyahahaha! Yes because that went so well for you last night!" Dellinger sniggered, Smoker instantly bristling.

"Ignore the kid babe." Ace urged him, sending a teasing smirk to the blonde. "He's just a little brat."

It was the kid's turn to bristle. "Huh? What did you say-"

The Dragon Lord was quick to boot him out the window too, Kid and Dellinger apparently colliding from the noise made outside and getting into a fight.

This was going to go messy quickly wasn't it?

.::.

"That Human Lord is such a brute." Lami grumbled, Law watching her sit back down beside Rebecca-ya at the bar, nursing her drink. "I don't know what you see in him Law. You could do so much better."

Law rolled his eyes at that even as Luffy-ya scowled at her. "Do you want a fight too? I still owe you some payback for what you did to Robin!"

A boot whacked the back of Straw Hat's head, the blonde Vampire hissing. "Don't be rude to a lady Luffy!"

"Oi Love Cook, you left your drink behind, does that mean it's mine?"

"You don't even like cocktails!" Cook-ya instantly snapped, storming back over to deal with his mate who was quickly downing the cocktail, grimacing at the taste.

"Um excuse me?" A staff member stammered out. "I-I must ask you all to calm down before Mr. Crocodile gets upset. He's in a business meeting with a very important cilent-"

Luffy bristled immediately. "Does Crocodile want a rematch?!"

Sabo-ya was quick to grab him this time. "Sorry for the disturbance. We'll just stick to our booth. C'mon Law-"

"I have a perfect idea!" Lami chimed in with a snap of her fingers. "How about we make a trade Straw Hat? We can give you anything you want."

"Anything...I...Want?" Luffy drooled, much to all their horror. "Meat? I can get all the meat I want?"

Ace-ya was suddenly there, shaking Luffy violently. "Oi Lu'! You're getting dragged into her pace dammit! Oi Luffy!"

"One hundred pieces of meat? Or maybe two hundred?" Luffy's eyes were glowing, drool now pouring out while Ace and Sabo panicked.

Lami purrs. "Whatever you want. Of course you would need to hand Law over without a fuss."

"You're all terrible." Law huffed.

Luffy-ya thankfully snapped though. "I'd never hand Traffy over to you! Not even for all that delicious meat..."

He was drooling again...

The conversation, or bribe in this case, was interrupted though when Dellinger came flying back through the doors, hitting the ground as Kid stormed back in, metal gathering around him as he pointed at Cora-san. The redhead was wearing quite the pissed off expression now.

"Right you! I'm fucking killing you now!"

Law groaned at that. "I'm going back to my drink."

"We're fighting?! Yeah that sounds great!" Luffy-ya beamed while Law immediately walked back over to the booth, sitting himself beside Killer who was extremely focused on his drink.

"How you doing Killer-ya?" He ended up asking.

"Trying not to think about it. Penguin is right there yet he will not accept me in this state." Killer said, gripping the table tightly, making it creak in protest. "If I go over now I'll end up trying to kidnap him."

"Considering the fight that just started you may just make a clean getaway." Law pointed out, jerking his thumb back towards the noisy group fighting, Smoker storming over there, ranting about arresting them all.

He watched, amused as a puff smoke dropped Ace back into the booth, the younger man protesting instantly.

"Don't just drag me out of a fight Smokey!" Ace whined, Law watching as he tried to climb back out the booth.

The smoke only reappeared and shoved him back in, earning a sulking young adult in return who slumped in his seat, surprisingly not fighting back.

"I'm a bit concerned that you're not trying to escape." Law noted.

"Smokey's just worried." Ace shrugged. "I can understand the protectiveness after me being held hostage for three days. I do feel left out though."

"Well that's rather responsible of you." Law smirked.

Ace shifted, his expression sullen. "I worried him... It was my fault-"

Law threw one of the ordainments at him, whacking the moron on the head. "Stop blaming yourself. Blackbeard had planned things out long before you were even born. He knew exactly who and what you were if what Brook-ya said is correct about his memories remaining intact. Blackbeard was always going to go after Whitebeard, with or without you there. It's what the bastard wanted to do. So stop blaming yourself, otherwise I get to blame myself for everything that has happened with Doflamingo."

"You can't blame yourself for that!"

"We're in pretty much the exact same situation Ace." Law hissed. "We both have someone trying to capture us and they will kill anyone who gets in their way to do so. We both have lovers who would die to protect us and we both absolutely hate that. We also have very close friends who would do the same. It makes you feel weak, everytime they get hurt because you won't hand yourself over but you know what? If we handed ourselves over then everything they've done for us will be for nothing. The ones who are to blame for all this? They are Doflamingo and Blackbeard. Not us. So stop hating yourself, because you are very obviously loved and cherished by plenty of people."

Ace was trembling but he ignored it. Ace needed to hear these things, the idiot had been like this for far too long if what Sabo told him was correct. Ace hated himself, or he used to, apparently he wasn't so bad now but when he was a child Ace had apparently been so self-destructive until Sabo finally managed to coax him into being his friend.

"I'm sorry..." Ace apologised, much to his bemusement. "I am trying to stop that..."

"I know. It's difficult." Law agreed, thinking back to the tiny ball of rage and hate he, himself, had been so many times in his lives. "It will always be difficult."

"Law I-" Ace was cut off though at the sound of police sirens, making the pair instantly twitch.

"Police are coming! Run!" Someone in the fight cried out.

They were scattering instantly, only for everything to stop when Uncle Cora tripped up, instantly alight much to Law's amusement. He got up though and went to Kid's side, ready to pull him off Dellinger again who had a bloody nose when he felt all his limbs freeze in place.

Shit.

"Fufufufu, look at the mess all you children are making." Doflamingo laughed as he stepped down from the upper levels.

"Fucking bastard!" Kid snarled, he was struggling, seemingly bound as well.

Law managed to glance around, Luffy was wriggling while Zoro remained still, his eyes watching Sanji who was serving Monet and Baby-5 drinks, much to Law's bemusement. Killer-ya was staring at Penguin though, who wasn't meeting his eyes, the blonde stiff and seemingly uncomfortable.

The only people Law couldn't see were Smoker, Ace and Sabo. They had seemingly disappeared.

"I barely leave you for an hour and you get into this mess." Doflamingo chuckled, a brief cold wind sweeping over them, smothering the fire on Uncle Cora. "I really can't leave you alone, can I little brother?"

Uncle Cora only shrugged at that while Doflamingo snorted, wandering over to him. Law grimaced when the familiar hand ruffled his hair, the blonde looking fond.

"Hello you. It's always nice to see my son again. It's such a rare thing."

Law offered a sarcastic greeting back. "Yeah, it's great to see you too again 'dad'."

"Fufufufu, you're cute." Doflamingo laughed, turning his attention to Eustass-ya. "Oh, and I see you got a new arm? How nice indeed."

Law grimaced at the sight of Doflamingo's string yanking it off, earning a pained snarl.

"Leave them alone!" Luffy-ya yelled, earning a shrug in return.

"The police are here to deal with you lot anyway so it's fine. I'll be taking this one though." Law glowered when the large hand patted his head. "I'd rather keep him out of anymore trouble. He certainly gave me a heart attack when I felt him beginning to die earlier."

He was stuck. He couldn't move and neither could the others. Shit.

This wasn't good.

.::.

Smoker grimaced as Ace thrashed against him but he managed to keep ahold of his lover, his hand clamped firmly over the fire user's mouth to keep his protests at bay. The moment he had heard Doflamingo the comment Vergo had made came straight back to him, about how they knew exactly what Ace was, and he had instantly dragged his lover under the table to hide him from view.

It seemed Ace's brother had gotten the same idea, because he was with them, having fastened a bracelet around Ace's wrist which felt like seastone. It helped in keeping Ace restrained though so he didn't care about it. All he cared about right now was getting his boyfriend to stop fighting him.

"Ace calm down." Sabo urged quietly. "Luffy and Law will be fine."

Ace shook his head and tried to speak but Smoker only clamped his hand down heavier, determined to keep Ace silent for now. They didn't need to catch Doflamingo's attention, even if it seemed firmly on Trafalgar right now.

A very familiar figure suddenly pinning Luffy to the ground is what made Ace stop squirming, finally submitting as Monkey D. Garp twisted Luffy's arms behind his back and cuffed them, leaving his grandson to howl and struggle.

"Let me go Grandapa! I'm gonna beat the crap out of that Mingo!" Luffy shouted.

"Like hell you are! I'm arresting you squirt!" Garp snapped back, dragging Luffy to his feet who tried to escape while the others were cuffed as well.

All except Trafalgar, who had Doflamingo's hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Ah crap, it's that scary old man." Sabo muttered, looking pale while Smoker grimaced.

"Let's get out of here." Smoker muttered, tugging Ace closer. "Before we get spotted."

"Agreed. They're distracted right now." Sabo nodded, patting Ace's leg. "C'mon Ace. The old man's got Luffy, we need to scram before he gets us too. You know he was worried about you, imagine what he'd do to you if he got ahold of you."

Smoker felt Ace shudder against him and immediately go limp, seemingly unwilling to fight either of them now. It would make things so much easier on them if they didn't have a pissed off fire brat fighting them tooth and nail to get free.


	18. Chapter 17

"LET ME OUT OF HERE GRANDPA! I NEED TO GO KICK MINGO'S ASS!" Luffy yelled while Kid yanked at the bars with his- back down -to one hand.

"YEAH! LET US FUCKING OUT YOU BASTARDS! I NEED TO SAVE LAW FROM THAT PINK BASTARD!"

"Quiet!" The jailer yelled back as he approached, a giant grey haired guy glaring at Sanji as the jailer unlocked the door. "Right, Mr. Sanji, you may leave."

"Sanji you can't take any more days off! Nobody is willing to waiter the tables!" The giant guy grumbled.

"I wasn't even off for a week Patty." Sanji snorted as he walked out his cell, Zoro still fast asleep on the bench.

"Yes well you're serving the breakfast rush tomorrow." Patty told him as he began to walk off. "Now let's go home already. I have to keep you nearby so you don't run off on some adventure again."

"I told you, it was an emergency you shitty bastard!" Sanji snapped before approaching them. "Sorry Luffy, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"You're going?" Luffy huffed.

"I'll get the others to meet up at the Baratie tomorrow when you guys are released. Head there when you get the chance and we'll come up with a plan." Sanji muttered to them both before turning away and heading off.

"GRANDPA LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"YEAH OLD MAN LET US FUCKING OUT!"

Unfortunately, nobody appeared and the lights switched off much to Kid's displeasure. He continued to scream for that, hurling out profanities for the rest of the night.

He needed to get out. He needed to get to Law. Doflamingo had him. He had Shachi, Penguin and now Law. They hadn't even gotten the chance to talk yet. There was so much they needed to talk about regarding their history and their future.

He wasn't going to let Doflamingo take Law. He couldn't stand the thought of that happening.

Never.

.::.

Law glanced over at Doflamingo who was sat across from him in the limo, sipping on some wine. The blonde had his laptop on, typing away at it with his spare hand before his adoptive father closed it with a sigh, tossing it down beside him and looking back up at him.

"Are you going to glare at me all night Law?" Doflamingo asked.

"Perhaps. You did just kidnap me after all."

Doflamingo tutted. "I'm only bringing home an unruly child who refuses to let his family take care of him. We're all worried about you Law and don't you dare tell me you're fine."

He tensed at the dark look Doflamingo threw him.

"I am fine though-"

"You've nearly died several times and it hasn't even been a half year since your precious Human Lord got his key back. I'm worried that my son is going to get himself killed by being so reckless for a weak, little human who is far beneath us."

"You underestimate him." Law hissed back.

Doflamingo chuckled. "You think so? Oh Law, don't be silly, humans are the weakest sort. Your redhead can barely fight back, the only reason he can is because of his Devil Fruit, a gift from a powerful supernatural being. Not a human."

"I can't wait for the day someone wipes that smirk off your face. Luffy-ya has done so before but unfortunately I didn't get a clear picture at that time of your expression."

"You're adorable." Doflamingo laughed. "But don't worry, I won't let that brat get the better of me again. I underestimated him, I didn't expect his Gear 4 to be so powerful."

"You've always underestimated people-"

Doflamingo waved a hand though dismissively. "I don't care about this conversation anymore Law. I wish to talk about something more important."

"Is it about my behaviour? Because I'm not ten anymore." Law asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're behaviour is something we shall discuss later. Right now though  **you will tell me if you've taken your medication recently."**

Law scowled but didn't bother resisting the wash of willpower that hit him. "No. Not recently."

Doflaming tossed him a bottle over, his medication inside making him instantly scowl.  **"Then be a good boy and take it."**

Law sighed and obediantly took his pills, swallowing them down with the bottle of water tossed over to him. They would put him to sleep soon, which was rather annoying but he had guessed that had been Doflamingo's intention. He wouldn't put up a fight while he slept.

"So what are you even going to do? Hold me forever against my will?" Law drawled out, playing with the medication bottle in his hands, waiting paitently for the medication to kick in.

"I'll regain control of you soon enough and then you'll learn better." Doflamingo said.

"I would assume that this is what you did to Cora-san, except he's a Lord too." Law frowned.

"He came back home. That is all you need to concern yourself about." Doflamingo replied, looking amused as Law's thoughts began to grow hazy.

"You do realise that Luffy-ya and Eustass-ya will come for me don't you?" Law pointed out, as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

They would come. Neither of them had ever let him down before.

Kid wouldn't leave him and Law wouldn't surrender. He'd wait for either to be rescued or for a chance to escape.

.::.

Lami watched from the doorway of the bedroom as Law was laid down on the mattress, their father being careful with him. She noticed him inspect Law quickly, assuming it was for any injuries he might have had currently healing, before Doffy pulled away, dumping the covers over him.

"Why didn't you let me ride back in the limo with you Doffy?" Lami asked.

"I needed to speak to the little brat myself." Doflamingo replied, making her huff.

"I wanted to speak to him too."

"You can see him tomorrow. I've had him take his medication for now, which is something I take it you need to do tonight as well?"

She sighed but nodded at that. "That was a hint I take it?"

"Fufufu, always the clever girl. Go on, your health is important after all."

Lami grumbled but nodded. "Yes Father."

.::.

"Good morning Law. Did you sleep well?" Doflamingo greeted him, making Law glower as he approached the table, crossing his arms as Doflamingo dismissed Baby-5 who had escorted him to the balcony once Law had properly woken up from the bloody drugs.

"Well enough." He offered as he walked over to the railing, staring out at the scenery before him.

The swimming pool down below was crowded, clear blue and filled with people, all of them absolutely delighted while the gardens around them were gorgeous and obviously well taken care of. He glanced back at the table, seeing that their breakfast was enough to count as a feast, making him snort.

"You don't think all of this is a bit exessive Doflamingo?" Law couldn't help but ask, leaning back against the railing as the Dragon Lord sniggered at him, looking amused.

"And why not Law? Being wealthy is something to be used and enjoyed and our family deserve a luxorious life." Doflamingo said, taking a bite out of one of the many pieces of fruit scattered around in the bowls on the table. "You could easily enjoy all of this if you behaved for once and not try to run away again. It is getting rather tedious."

"Like I have any need for any of this."

He paused when Doflamingo tutted. "I saw that apartment of your's before it got burned down, during that little travel period of your's. It was a disgrace. You shouldn't have had to have lived in such a rundown hovel. It might have been suitable for that human of yours but for one of my children? No. It definitely had not."

"Your protectiveness is showing again." Law chidded, scowling at the thought of his adoptive father inside his home, sneering away. "Besides, that apartment suited my needs just fine."

"Is it wrong for me to want my children to have the best things in life? Fufufufu, I think more fathers should strive for that actually."

"Most do but most also don't think their children need enough food on their table to fill an army." Law couldn't help but point at their table currently.

It was filled with way too much. It was probably enough to actually feed Luffy-ya's stomach and fill most of it.

"Oh don't fret. It won't go to waste." Doflamingo chuckled before flexing his fingers, immediately his limbs were out of his control, taking him straight to the free chair at the table and forcing him to sit down. "But first you get to eat your fill. So be good and  **eat.** "

Law frowned at that as the string disappeared, he didn't bother resisting the command, taking what he wanted from the large selection. "You don't have to order me to eat. I can do that myself."

Doflamingo only sniggered. "Don't play coy. If I let you we could be talking round in circles all day."

"I'd get bored eventually."

"Fufufu, you're as cute as ever. You and that cheeky tongue. Everyone missed you, you know, even that smart mouth of yours." Doflamingo frowned though at Law's snort. "Don't be rude Law."

"I wonder if you miss Vergo too." Law couldn't help but ask, wincing when strings wound around him instantly, squeezing harshly.

"Smoker will pay for that. I already have a few ideas for that punishment. That precious Vault Keeper would be a good start, a shame he's your friend too though otherwise I'd have dealt with that by now." Doflamingo said, his voice filled with warning now. "And you should watch that mouth of yours, you're a smart boy but you're also way too reckless sometimes."

Law felt the string release him after giving him another squeeze of course. Just to make sure he got the picture.

.::.

The kid was whining as they walked into the Baratie, Kid rubbing his forehead, trying to ease his headache. In hindsight, him and the kid screaming all night long had probably not been a good idea, but he had needed to do something to let off some steam.

He wasn't sure if Killer managed to sleep, the only one who seemed well rested was the werewolf who was yawning into his palm. That lucky bastard, being able to sleep anywhere. The only lucky part he had was getting his metal arm back, the police having actually collected it for him.

Bastards actually did something right for a change.

"Luffy!" The Straw Hat's witch called out, looking at ease as she sipped her drink. "We saved you guys some seats!"

Only a handful of them were there. Bepo was the only one out of his pawns while Straw Hat had his witch Nami, his human Usopp, his banshee Robin and his reindeer Chopper. Kid only had Bepo and Killer now but that was why he was here. They were going to get his lover, the little brat Shachi and Penguin back.

"Guys!" Luffy beamed, running over while Kid followed behind, unsure of how the kid still had the energy to scream and run about. "What are you doing eating?! We need to save Traffy!"

"We know." Nami frowned, shoving Luffy into a seat. "But we need to plan and you fight better after you've eaten."

"Ah true! Sanji gimme food!" Luffy wailed, only to be hushed as Kid sat down.

"He's coming. We ordered you plenty so be quiet before we get kicked out." Nami snapped.

"Law won't be happy. He never wanted to be dragged back." Bepo complained, looking sullen.

Kid grumbled. "We'll get him back."

"And Penguin and Shachi." Bepo nodded.

"Duh, of course we are stupid bear."

Bepo sulked immediately. "I'm sorry."

"Leave him be." The witch glared at him. "He's been worrying all night all because you got arrested."

"So what happened to the other three? Weren't both of Luffy's brothers with us last night when we got caught? And that Smoker guy?" Zoro asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Robin nodded. "They were but they escaped before they could get caught. Sabo and Smoker-san grabbed Ace and left. Smoker-san said Doflamingo knew something important about Ace and that they couldn't let him notice Ace's presence there."

"So where's Ace and Sabo?" Luffy asked as Sanji approached with a trolly filled with dishes.

Safe to say all the girls were served by the Vampire first.

"Sabo's away picking someone up but Ace and his shitty boyfriend are on the upperfloor eating." Sanji said, jerking his thumb upwards to the balcony floor were Ace and Smoker were indeed sitting. "They wanted some privacy."

Luffy pouted. "But we just got Ace back."

Robin chuckled. "His lover was very worried about him remember Captain-san? He barely slept."

"True." Luffy huffed, before stuffing an entire plate of meat in his mouth. "Ace looks better too."

Kid glanced over, surprised that the brat was actually correct. His neighbour, or former neighbour, considering their flat was burnt down, looked much better than he had when the others brought him back. Ace was actually looking lively again.

"We need to hurry up and save Law." Kid seethed. "Why don't we just charge his mansion? He wrecked our place so let's go wreck his."

"Don't be an idiot!" Nami snapped. "Are you trying to get all of us killed?!"

"We have plenty of time to plan. Traffy-san will be fine for a while, even if he's left a bit uncomfortable for now." Robin cut in smoothly as she sipped at her tea. "In fact, I believe he will probably be planning his own escape at the same time as we plan his rescue."

Kid snorted, because like hell Law could get away from his possessive as fuck father himself.

.::.

"Law!" Shachi suddenly called out, startling Penguin as the brunette leaped from his chair and raced over to their friend who stood in the doorway with Doflamingo.

Penguin smiled fondly at the sight of Shachi embracing Law in a warm hug, absolutely delighted while Law rolled his eyes and patted Shachi's head like a dog.

Considering Shachi was Cerberus though that kinda suited.

"Fufufu, I see you two are having fun." The Young Master commented, amused.  **"Law, behave got it?"**

Law grimanced, looking uncomfortable but nodded, earning pleased chuckle as Doflamingo left. Penguin knew that Law didn't like to be ordered around but it was actually fine once you actually listened and relaxed. The Young Master cared for them, he was their Lord after all. They all belonged to him and were his family.

Penguin reached up and patted Law's shoulder when the pair joined him at the couch. Law sitting at his side while Shachi laid back down on his claimed couch, stretching out and grinning.

"God this is the best spot to nap!" Shachi beamed.

"You two are awfully relaxed for people who were kidnapped." Law drawled out.

"We were rescued." Penguin corrected. "The Young Master is our Lord remember Law? He knows what's best for us."

Law shuddered, looking disgusted. "You're calling him 'Young Master'? Jeez Penguin, he's way older than you. It just sounds creepy coming from your mouth."

"It's out of respect!" Penguin protested while Shachi laughed.

"It's hilarious right Law? Penguin's been calling him that for a while now!" The brunette sniggered.

"Penguin there are plenty of nice people your age-"

Penguin groaned. "How much coffee do I need to give you to stop talking right now Law?"

"A lot. Once my medication wears off of course." Law said. "Now, what has Doflamingo been getting you to do exactly?"

"I guard the house and Penguin interogates people sometimes. Otherwise we just sit about and do what we want." Shachi grinned, peering out from the cushions around him. "It's so nice!"

"He's gone and spoiled you both rotten." Law smirked, amused.

"I haven't been fed any grapes yet!" Shachi protested, a mocking pout on his face.

"That's a privilage only the highest members of Doflamingo's family get." Law teased back. "You're not worthy yet."

Shachi made a pained noise. "Ouch! How cold!"

"So how many times did you both try and escape before Uncle Cora and Doffy forced you back under their control?" Law asked.

"I tried but they kept catching me instantly." Shachi pouted. "Penguin actually got out the mansion but then they ordered me to smell him out."

"Thankfully." Penguin nodded, glancing at his old friend. "You shouldn't bother trying to escape Law. The Young Master will be keeping a close eye on you now that he's brought you back home again."

Law made another disgusted noise. "Would you stop calling him that already? It's gross. Besides, you're in love with Killer."

"Killer is the Human Lord's pawn. We're enemies." Penguin replied back easily.

Killer was Eustass Kid's pawn. They had no business being together.

He belonged to the Dragon Lord after all. The one who would win the game this time.

The Young Master would win and all the other Lords will be left crushed and defeated.

.::.

"Hey, I'm not too late am I?" A vaguely familiar voice called out, Nami glancing over to see Luffy's brother, Sabo approaching with a toy at his side.

"No. Breakfast is just served." Robin smiled, looking pleased. "Hello Soilder-san."

"Robin." Kyros, at least Nami believed it was him, nodded.

"Kyros and I managed to get into contact with Viola who is one of Doflamingo's minions right now." Sabo's eyes landed on Eustass. "You might be happy to hear that Law-san, Penguin-san and Shachi-san are all unharmed. Penguin-san and Shachi-san however are firmly under Doflamingo's and Corazon's grasp."

"And Law?" The Human Lord asked.

"Law-san has listened to basic instructions but is not in full obediance." Sabo offered.

Nami nodded. "That's good news. I don't like the idea of Law being turned against us."

Usopp shuddered. "He'd cut us into pieces and reattach us to each other!"

Kid grimaced. "Probably."

Sabo coughed politely as he sat down on one of the spare chairs, Kyros staying at his side quietly. "Well Viola told us about a secret passage we could use to get into Dressrosa mansion. She also told us it would be easier on us if we dressed as toys so that we wouldn't be recognised on approach."

"We should just burst in through the front doors!" Luffy cut in, only for Nami to punch him.

"You just be quiet!"

"I can't handle leaving my daughter in Doflamingo's hands any longer." Kyros announced suddenly. "Rebecca has been suffering for so long and all because of Lami Trafalgar changing her soul. I wish to save Rebecca from their darkness but I know I cannot do it alone-"

"Say no more! We'll rescue everyone together!" Luffy beamed, instantly up on his feet again, Nami sighing, seeing her punch was ineffective at shutting him up.

"We will help you but you're going to reward us afterwards." Nami said cooly.

"Nami!" Luffy protested.

"We'll be emptying out Doflamingo's vaults. He's burned down our base and Luffy and Ace's home. I lived in that base for years and it had all my stuff in there." Nami stated. "I expect a reward."

"I'm not entirely sure if Doflamingo has any vaults in the mansion but if he does then of course. I'll even help you carry out your money myself."

"So kind!" Nami purred in pleasure.

Doflamingo was filthy rich. If he has any vaults and she emptied them she would get back all of her things tenfold!

.::.

Ace smiled, thankful that things between him and Smoker were still okay. He had gotten himself captured yet Smoker had still come for him, to try and save him. It was selfish but Ace had so happy seeing his lover trying to rescue him, and then actually succeeding in it.

Ace could have gotten them all killed. If that had happened he would never have forgiven himself. He would rather have been tortured by Teach for being useless in his search than have any of his loved one's killed.

God Law had nearly lost his arm trying to save him. That had been terrifying to watch. He had still been bound by seastone, unable to do anything as Law fell. Nami hadn't hesitated, she ran straight for Law, willing to try and save him yet Ace hadn't even managed to stand up.

He was so weak-

"Ace. Stop." A warm voice hushed him, making him look up from his surprisingly full plate as a familiar hand held his own, squeezing tightly. "You're thinking again aren't you?"

"Isn't it meant to be a good thing when I think Smokey?" Ace smiled sheepishly, earning a bemused look.

"Not when you're beating yourself up it's not." Smoker growled firmly, nearly making Ace whine at the noise. "That's a problem of yours. You never see your own worth. We all came for you-"

"I nearly got Law killed. They cut off his arm-" Ace cut in.

"He did it to protect the witch. Not you." Smoker's hand squeezed tighter. "Ace. We were so relieved when we rescued you. The Whitebeards bleeding invaded my house last night when we were out and filled it with gifts to try cheer you up because they want you to be happy. Your grandpa even came in and nearly knocked me out trying to get to you so he could check you over."

Ace nearly snorted at that, remembering the stunned look on Smoker's face who had been sprawled across the floor while Gramps literally manhandled him, searching him for any serious injuries and the old man even crying out in relief when he realised that Ace hadn't been tortured, only left hungry and tired.

"Trafalgar's fine. He reattached his bloody arm. Everyone is relieved you're home. You're safe Ace." Smoker stated, his eyes firm.

Ace frowned, looking away. "Teach will be back."

"And we'll kick his ass." Smoker replied with easily.

Because apparantly it was just that simple. Even though it wasn't, even though he was a danger to his own family just because he could led everyone to One Piece-

One Piece.

"Chase... Maybe finding One Piece will sort out that problem..." Ace murmured, squeezing Smoker's hand back who seemed startled.

"What do you mean?"

"Luffy. I want to open the doors to One Piece for him. I want him to win." Ace stated firmly, seeing the surprised flicker in Smoker's eyes.

"You're going off with him. Aren't you?"

"Someday. When he's ready to go." Ace nodded before frowning, hesistant. "Will... Will that be alright?"

"I'll wait for you forever Ace." Smoker promised. "I swear."

Ace beamed at that. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this at first was going to be split into two chapters but during my editing it didn't seem right :( If I knew it was gonna turn out like this I would have warned ya that this was going to be the last chapter. So yeah... Last chapter guys! It will end with an epilogue though :D Anyway, on with the chapter :)

"You look busy." Law noted as he leaned against the doorway, watching Lami looking over some files.

She smiled warmly at him. "Just sorting out some medical files on our family members. Care to join me? I have coffee?"

"The best kind of offering anyone could give me." Law smirked as he approached. "I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

"Just help me sort them out into their piles? I'm going alphabetically by first name." Lami smiled, handing him his plain black coffee while she sipped at her own.

"What pile you on?"

"B." She mused.

"Alright, I'll start on C." Law told her, sitting down before the first pile and working at them quietly, enjoying his little sister's company.

"I'm glad you're home now Law. I really missed you big brother." Lami smiled warmly at him, though chuckled when he automatically grimaced. "It's not that bad. Law, we're all family. Doffy just wants to keep us safe."

"He's too protective." Law sneered. "Considering he burned Eustass-ya to death-"

"He's merely a human." Lami rolled her eyes, dismissive. "Humans aren't worth our time Law. They are so weak and helpless yet they have the arrogance to believe they are the best thing in the world."

"That's Doflamingo's words, not yours." Law retorted as he frowned, seeing a folder titled 'Corazon'.

_Corazon, Rocinante Donquixote._

This was his Uncle's folder.

He glanced over to see if Lami was paying him any attention but thankfully she was too busy yammering on about humans being a waste of time to pay him any mind. Law smirked at that, amused by his sister's irritation as he opened up the folder.

He wasn't happy with what he read. Not at all.

He read through it again, the notes telling him that after they dragged Uncle Cora back 'home' they tortured him. Doflamingo's signature lay there, along with Vergo's, Monet's, which he vaguely recognised during her days as an office assistant at Drum Hospital and Lami's.

Lami's signature was scribbled there neatly. She had assisted in torturing her own Uncle.

He tensed at that and read further. Lami's neat writing remarking on her new abilities, how Doflamingo gave her permission to have her change Cora-san's soul as one of her newest tests. That Doflamingo was going to force his little brother's co-operation this time.

They tortured his Uncle and changed his soul. That was why he was on Doflamingo's side.

"Law?" He heard Lami call out, confused before she shouted. "Law don't read that!"

He jumped back when she stormed over and tried to snatch it out of his hands. He snapped it closed however and glared at her.

"You tortured him!" Law hissed.

"He kidnapped you and betrayed our Father!" Lami seethed. "He deserved every bit of it and more!"

"He saved me! You tortured him, changed his soul and forced his perspective to change so that he was loyal to Doflamingo!"

"Of course we did! Doffy doesn't want to keep killing his little brother! He's always kept up the hope that he might be able to have a loyal brother around but so far that hasn't happened. Uncle Rocinante is just a spiteful little shit but Doffy still doesn't want him dead!"

"Bullshit! He seems happy enough torturing his own fresh and blood!" Law accused. "I'm just surprised he hasn't done the same to me yet considering how 'unruly' I am!"

Lami shook her head. "You're Doffy's son! He would never hurt either of us without a good reason Law! He loves us!"

Law laughed bitterly at that as he headed for the door. "God Lami, sometimes you are so naïve."

His little sister was about to reply when the whole mansion suddenly shook, sending Lami to her knees while Law clung to the doorway with a curse just as a loud explosion was heard echoing through the manor.

.::.

"Why the fuck am I dressed as a frog?!" Kid cursed, only to be shushed by Viola, one of their supposed 'allies'.

"We're trying to sneak in." She hushed, glaring at him. "Don't be too loud otherwise we might get caught."

They had gotten to the manor and were currently hiding behind the wall leading to the main entrance. He had the insane Boggart and the Werewolf with him. Zoro dressed as some kind of cat thing while the kid was a Carp.

"The secret entrance is this way." The elven woman jerked her head, coaxing them into following her.

An alarmed cry stopped Kid though as he glanced back, noticing a certain carp was missing. He immediately groaned and looked back towards the entrance, seeing the kid rushing at it with a battle cry. He ignored the cries of the 'blow fish' and 'what the hell' as the men were punched through the entrance by a giant fist.

"Dammit Luffy." Zoro groaned as he stripped off the cat suit while the Boggart Lord stood there laughing.

"The door's cleared!" Luffy chirped.

"Moron!" Kid shouted as he rushed over, throwing off the red frog suit he had been given so he could punch the brat's head.

Killer finally approached from the shadows, shaking his head. "I take it the quiet route wasn't working for you four anymore?"

"Apparently not." Kid seethed as he stormed inside, glancing back at the kid. "I'm going after my men with Killer. You two do whatever the fuck you like."

"I'm gonna go kick Mingo's butt!" Luffy beamed instantly.

"Sure whatever." Kid dismissed as he glanced over at Killer. "Let's go."

"Right." He nodded as they took off, making sure to deliberately go the opposite way the Boggart Lord went.

He did not want to get mixed up in his crap.

"Kid look out!" He heard Killer suddenly cry out when they got a few minutes into the manor.

He threw himself down, cursing as Penguin and Killer collided, their blades locked together. Killer's stance was completely tense while Penguin's face was just cold.

"Penguin. Stand down."

Kid glanced back, seeing a giant blonde approaching. It wasn't the pink bastard though, it was Law's uncle. Penguin meanwhile had lowered his sword, looking puzzled at the Dragon Lord but said Dragon Lord was currently staring at him.

"How serious are you about rescuing Law, Penguin and Shachi?" Corazon asked coldly, eyes dark. "Or are you only here for Law?"

"Fuck you asshole. I'm taking them all back!" Kid snapped. "Killer and I would kill for them!"

"Not die for them?"

"We ain't planning on dying." Kid sneered. "Why plan to die Dragon bastard when you can live?"

Corazon nodded, confusing him, then confused him even further when he spoke up. "Penguin.  **Surrender.** "

"What?" Penguin gaped, bewildered.

" **You are not to fight the Human Lord or his pawns. You may return to his side instead if you wish."**

Kid had no idea what the crazy Dragon was doing but he would take advantage of it. "Penguin  **return to us now."**

Penguin jerked, as if he was being held by strings and they had just snapped, and his eyes warmed back up. He let out a shaky breath and whirled around, throwing his sword down and pouncing on Killer who eagerly hugged him back. Kid ignored the reuniting couple for now and raised an eye at his fellow Lord, confused as fuck.

"What are you up to?"

"You want to protect Law but at this rate he's going to get hurt while you and Doflamingo fight over him. I want to keep him safe Human Lord. I love my nephew and I want him to be happy. If he's happy with you, then all I guess I can do is make sure you protect him properly." Corazon sighed, he looked sickly, now that Kid thought about it.

He was pale and tired looking but his eyes were burning with determination. It was like he was trying to fight something and Kid had no idea what that meant. He just shook his head and watched as the Dragon Lord disappeared back down the hallway, keeping perfectly quiet.

"Something ain't right about this." Kid scowled. "Wasn't he obsessed with kidnapping Law a while ago?"

Penguin grimaced. "He hasn't been acting the same. I know I haven't really properly seen him in this life but before he was always cheery towards us. He seems so tired all the time and worried."

"How are you feeling?" Killer asked, a gentle voice that was rare from his old friend.

"Does pissed off count?" Penguin asked. "I've been kidnapped and they've forced me to do things I never wanted to do ever again."

"You gonna be alright?" Kid couldn't help but ask.

"I will be once Doflamingo's dead." Penguin growled.

Kid smirked. "Heh, now we just gotta go kill a Dragon then."

"And rescue Law, Shachi and Rebecca."

"Don't worry about the elf. I think Straw Hat's getting her." Kid grunted. "Let's just kill Doflamingo and grab Law and the brat and get out of here."

.::.

Lami hissed. Those Straw Hat pawns, the witch, the banshee, the human and their elven ally Kyros had teamed up and found them. Now Sugar was knocked out by that human sniper and Rebecca had been knocked out and restrained. Lami had only just gotten away and was now storming through the hallway to reach one of the elites.

With Sugar knocked out all the toys were returning to normal. They would report Sugar and reveal things nobody was meant to know. They would investigate all of their companies, including the newly built hospital and actually take heed to what that damned dog Smoker had seen.

They were going to be ruined at this rate and it was all that Boggart Lord's and Human Lord's fault.

Her father would hopefully slaughter them all soon and then fix the problems left over. He could do it. If anyone could it would be him.

He needed to make things go back to normal.

.::.

"Hey, hey, where do you think you're going Law?" Trebol called out just as Law finished off another guard blocking the route out of here.

"Where do you think?" Law scowled, dodging out the way when a chain of mucus flew out at his feet.

He summoned a 'room' in retaliation and threw the bastard up against the ceiling before slamming him into the floor. Law was forced to duck behind a wall though when more mucus was flung out, the sticky crap landing nearly everywhere.

"Doffy wants you to stay in your room Law. You should listen to him." Trebol chided, snort dripping down his nose, making Law grimace.

"I think as an adult I can make my own decisions!" Law snapped but flinched when there was a sudden explosive and a cry of pain.

Law cursed and covered his ears, gritting his teeth against the heat which thankfully was brief and quickly died down. He glanced back out, seeing Trebol's burnt form writhing on the ground while Corazon stood above him, aiming a gun at his head. He gaped when Uncle Cora shot Trebol right in the skull, finishing him off.

"Hey Law." Cora-san smiled softly, a warm look in his eyes that Law hadn't seen in years.

"Cora-san?" Law frowned, hesitantly approaching. "I found your medical file... What Lami and Doflamingo did to you-"

"I know. I've been fighting my soul for years." Corazon sighed. "Doflamingo managed to draw out Lami's darkness, turn her into something cruel and evil but I'm so thankful he never managed to do the same to you."

"So you're suddenly free? Just like that?" Law asked, suspicious.

Cora-san grimaced at that. "I wouldn't say that. Right now I'm actually taking 'Smile' to-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Law yelled, earning a wince. "That's poisonous to supernatural beings Cora-san!"

"The poison keeps shocking my system like it did your Human Lord's. It's kinda like 'reawakening' me like it did for him?" Corazon admitted. "I can force myself to take it but it only lasts so long."

"You're insane-" Law was about to lecture but apparently his Uncle took the chance to storm over and yank him into an embrace instead.

"I'm so glad you managed to remain free Law." Cora-san murmured to him, sounding so proud. "You grew up so well, even though you pretty much had to raise yourself. You've turned out amazing Law."

Law felt his cheeks burn at that and he grimaced at the warm feelings growing inside him but he forced himself to return the hug. "I love you Cora-san."

"I love you too." Cora-san said, a large grin on his face as he pulled away.

A series of bangs went off though and that grin turned instantly into pain while Law cursed, feeling something sharp pierce his side forcing him to his backside. He hissed, clutching at the wound and grimaced at the familiar drain on his energy.

Bloody seastone bullet again!

"Fufufufu, how touching this is." Doflamingo chuckled as he approached them, he had apparently been hiding within the other hallway, waiting to surprise them. "My little brother and my son, getting along so well."

Law tried to stand up, to reach for his sword but cursed when another bullet hit him in the side, forcing him back down with a hiss.

"Stay down Law." Doflamingo ordered, his voice steel. "I'll deal with you after my precious brother is seen too."

He watched as Doflamingo turned his gaze to Cora-san who was frowning back up at him. Doflamingo merely laughed, a dark and cruel tone piercing it as he approached, stepping down on Cora-san's chest which was filled with bullet holes and making his uncle choke painfully.

"I really need to stop having faith in you Roci. You've betrayed me every single time you've been born." Doflamingo growled. "I should just kill you every time I regain my memories but I have a better idea instead. Once I get one of those lovely Vault Keepers to open to doors to One Piece for me I should take it and use it to make sure you are never born ever again Roci."

Law froze at that, horrified making Doflamingo laugh. "That's right Law. He wouldn't be around to kidnap you again. You'd be raised by me and you'd turn out for the better."

"Even without me Law will be a better person than you will ever be." Cora-san said through gritted, bloody teeth.

Doflamingo merely twisted his foot, earning a hiss of pain. "But you won't be there to ignite that rebellious spark in him. You're the one who always puts it there after all. Not me or him. What is even better though is that you will never be around to betray me again. You won't hurt my family."

Doflamingo glanced over at Trebol for that one before his posture hardened and he raised the gun to rest at the centre of Cora-san's forehead, exactly where Cora's bullet pierced Trebol's skull.

"No! Doflamingo please don't!" Law pleaded, cursing and clutching his side when the bullets within them screamed in protest.

"Law! Law where are you?!" He heard Nami call out, sounding alarmed and for a moment he had hope.

He had hope that Nami and whoever was with her would arrive, would distract Doflamingo from his murder attempt. That Cora-san would live.

It all shattered when Doflamingo took the shot though and Cora-san went limp without another word. He bit his lip, holding back a whimper as Doflamingo stood up, scowling as blood ran over the carpet, even beginning to reach Law who shuddered as it soaked his jeans. Doflamingo glanced down at him, lightly frowning.

"Don't be difficult now Law." Doflamingo murmured to him softly. "I'm not in the mood for it right now."

"Shit!" He heard Zoro curse out just as he and Nami rounded the corner, the witch looking horrified.

Doflamingo scowled glancing back over his shoulder only to dodge when Zoro's swords swiped at him, Nami-ya rushing past to kneel down at Law's side who grimaced.

"Law we need to go! Can you stand?"

He winced but forced himself to try get up. Cora-san wouldn't want him to wallow here and wait for Doflamingo to restrain him and drag him back. He would want him to run. To remain free.

"Let's go." Law hissed, grimacing as Nami's lightning crashed through the window, leaving an opening for them. "Wait Nami-ya that leads straight down to the main river!"

"We'll never get away from Doflamingo if we take the halls! Just bare with it for now!" Nami snapped back at him as she grabbed his arm, using surprising strength to drag him towards the window.

"Oi! Where do you two think you're going!"

"Nami look out!" Zoro cried out just as a suddenly gush of wind threw Law out of the window and into the rushing river down below.

.::.

"Shachi! Wait!" Penguin called out, running after Cerberus while Kid, Killer, Usopp and Brook struggled to run after him.

Well okay, maybe not Brook, that creepy skeleton guy ran ahead, laughing.

Kid grumbled at that as they were led outside. "The bloody brat is leading us on a wild goose chase!"

Usopp stumbled after them, finally collapsing on his knees, panting heavily. "I can't get a good shot in... E-Every time I try he avoids my plants..."

"Can't go on?"

"Hell no." Usopp groaned as he collapsed. "I'm finished."

"Fine. Crawl after us when you're down whining." Kid scowled, running to try catch up with Killer who had surprisingly ignored them stopping to follow after Penguin.

Or not so surprising. They loved each other a lot after all. He and Law were like that too and hopefully once all this shit was over and they sat down and actually talked it would be back to normal again. At least as normal as it could get with being a supernatural Lord after all.

He finally caught up to the group, grimacing once he did at the sight of Shachi standing right next to Doflamingo of all fucking people. The bastard who wasn't even smiling anymore.

Fuck, was that a good or bad thing?

"Shachi. Go track down Law." Doflamingo ordered, voice steel while the kid nodded and quickly rushed off.

Brook instantly had his sword out, completely tense. "Kid-san. You need to leave with Penguin-san and Killer-san. Immediately."

"What? But Shachi-" Penguin protested.

"I can feel it. Doflamingo's going to be killing a lot of people." Brook said, his hand tightening on his sword. "There's death reeking off him."

"Where's Law?!" Kid demanded, glaring straight at the dragon bastard who flicked his fingers making Kid curse but nothing happened.

"Penguin!" Killer cried out and Kid whirled round to see Penguin drawing out his gun, fighting his arm as it raised the gun towards his own head.

"I'm done playing games. You wait there Penguin." Doflamingo growled darkly. "I already killed Corazon but I'd rather not break Law by killing you two. I will though if you become annoying."

"Co-Cora-san is dead?!" Penguin paled, horrified.

"You didn't feel it?" Kid asked as he tried to summon any metal in the area but everything was in the bloody mansion.

He needed to draw it all out and quickly.

"N-No. I'm connected to you again remember?" Penguin hissed, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep the gun away but the barrel was touching the side of his head.

"I told you. I'm done playing." Doflamingo growled as Kid threw the metal in his direction only for Doflamingo to raise his hands, the metal instantly freezing in place.

"Fuck! My metal's turning into string!" Kid cursed.

"Kid-san go!" Brook shouted, suddenly beginning to transform, the shadowy figure of the Grim Reaper replacing him and swinging his scythe.

Doflamingo cursed and leaped up into the sky, growling. "You're real form? Fine then. I'll show you mine Reaper."

Wait. He was a dragon-

Oh shit.

Kid tackled both Penguin and Killer to the ground when fire blew above their heads, scorching the grounds around them. Kid forced the gun out of Penguin's hand with his abilities, repelling it away but it unfortunately melted in the flames, leaving Kid unable to use it.

He gasped though when something pierced him through the chest, yanking him away and throwing him into the ground just as the flames died off.

"Kid!" He heard Killer scream but Kid was too busy choking, blood splattering out his mouth as he clutched his chest.

Fuck, it felt like he was dying all over again. He couldn't die. Not here. Not already. It was way too soon. He had to win this somehow. He had to get back to Law.

.::.

Brook gaped, his body was gone. The fire had disintegrated the shadowy form and his very own bones and now his soul could only watch as the dragon loomed over Kid-san who was bleeding heavily into the grass, white string piercing his chest. Penguin-san was clutching Killer-san tightly, a look of horror over his face while Killer-san struggled, trying to get free to protect the Human Lord.

They were all too late.

Doflamingo had only to breath another round of fire or raise his claws and impale Kid or let the rest of his string do the job.

Doflamingo chose the fire to finish Kid-san off though.

He could only watch as Kid's form was turned to ashes, how he was murdered, again by burning alive. He then could only watch as Penguin-san disappeared into shadows, taking Killer-san along with him who screamed and tried to lunge free.

They escaped though and Brook was left to watch as Doflamingo turned back into his human form, gazing darkly at Kid's ashes.

.::.

Law stumbled, clutching his chest as he felt something die. A very familiar, warm connection. Nami tugged at his arm, trying to get him back to his feet but he couldn't. Kid. Kid was dead. He was dead again and they hadn't even gotten to talk properly.

To settle things.

He flinched when Zoro grabbed his broken arm, the bone had snapped when he had been dragged down by the river's current and he had been helpless to do anything until Nami and Zoro had finally gotten to him. A pained groan escaped him as he was tugged to his feet. Zoro shook him, looking worried.

"What's wrong Law? What happened?!"

"Kid's dead." Law breathed out, feeling so bloody tired.

He didn't want to keep running. Not like this. He had just gotten Cora-san back and he was instantly taken away and the same just happened with Kid.

They had only reunited for a few months and that connection was gone. Again.

"Fuck we have to keep running. He'd want you to keep running." Nami pleaded.

Law sighed. "I know."

He knew he needed to keep running. He didn't want Doflamingo to try overwhelm and force him to be his pawn again but he was so bloody tired. Kid and Cora were both just gone. Instantly. He barely got to be with them and that was it over.

Law froze at the sound of footsteps approaching, him, Nami and Zoro tensing as police officers came into view, Shachi at their led. Law tensed at that, stunned while Shachi smirked.

"Sorry Law but I sniffed out your scent."

"You're under arrest. So hand yourselves over to Hina." The pink haired officer demanded as the police began to surround them, guns aimed and loaded.

Law glanced over at Nami and Zoro, Zoro who was clutching his swords and glancing back at him and Nami with gritted teeth. Nami slumped, looking exhausted herself as she lowered her staff while Law grimaced when he tried to shift, his wounds protesting.

They couldn't fight them off like this. Law was too drained and Nami wasn't the best of fighters. Zoro couldn't protect them both either from this many people.

Dammit he didn't know what to do. He was too overwhelmed now.

This was a nightmare.

.::.

"So Nami and Zoro are in jail?" Ace mused as he glanced at Luffy who was scowling.

Smoker had called him and told him what happened. That Doflamingo had bribed the police department into his service. They arrested Nami and Zoro and sent Law to hospital under guard.

" _Yeah, separate cells and under armed guard."_ Smoker said quietly.  _"Trafalgar should have one guard in his room and four more guarding the hallway to his room. Doflamingo's taking things seriously because your crazy brother's still around."_

"Are they okay?"

" _The girl's back is all sliced up. I think Doflamingo must have gotten a strike in before they got away from him. The werewolf is fine, just a bit bruised. Trafalgar's got a broken arm and some bullet wounds but otherwise he'll be fine too. I'm more worried about Doflamingo trying to use his 'Lordship' over him. He's trying to force Law into being his pawn again and it's probably going to affect him soon."_

"Thanks for the info babe." Ace smiled, though it felt weaker after everything that had happened to his kid brother.

" _Love you Ace."_

He couldn't help but grin at that though. "Love you too Smoker."

Ace ended the call and glanced over Luffy who was still being treated by Chopper. Luffy had tried to beat Doflamingo after he had killed Kid but unfortunately the police had arrived and broke up the fight, forcing the Straw Hats and their allies to flee.

"What do you want to do now Luffy?"

"First I wanna get my friends back." Luffy scowled. "And kick Mingo's ass, then get One Piece and fix things."

Ace nodded. "To be fair, I want to find One Piece too. Find out what is it exactly, why my race have to be the one's to unlock it."

"So you're going after it too?" Luffy asked, tilted his head. "I'll have to race you then! Shishishi!"

Ace scoffed. "I'm not trying to race you Lu'. I'm offering to open the doors for you."

"Aw but I wanted to beat you!" Luffy protested.

"You couldn't in a million years." Ace smirked before sobering up. "I'm sorry about Kid. I know both of us weren't the best of friends with him, even though he lived across the hall from us but still..."

"He'll be back someday." Luffy grinned. "Right now I just have to look after Traffy for him and Penguin and save the whale guy!"

"You mean Shachi right?"

"Yep! I'll look after them for Kid until the next game he comes back to play in." Luffy reassured.

"And what will happen with Brook? He's still a soul right now." Ace asked, he had seen the green, glowing soul wandering around earlier.

"Franky says he might try build a cool, robotic body for him! Isn't that amazing?!" Luffy beamed.

Ace sniggered. "It sounds pretty cool Luffy. Now, let's sort out your first problem yeah? We need to rescue the others."

"So I break into the prison first, bust out Nami and Zoro and then we go to Mingo's hospital-"

"No, because the hospital police will be alerted and move Law immediately." Ace explained.

"So I go bust Traffy-"

"And the police at the station will be notified and move Nami and Zoro." He interrupted, earning a groan.

"I quickly burst them out?"

"Luffy I'll go get Nami and Zoro." Ace offered, smirking. "I need to torment some police officers anyway."

"But Smokey might get angry and start chasing you?"

Ace sniggered, smirking at the terrible thoughts that came to mind. "Oh that's fine. We could use the fun."

"Okay then. Guess I'll go after Traffy." Luffy shrugged, thankfully not realising what he had in mind to distract Smoker from his guard duties at the station.

Sprawling out naked on Smoker's desk was always a good way to piss his lover off, though that might just traumatise Nami.

"Try not to break too much stuff Luffy." Ace grinned, ruffling his brother's hair who grinned back.

"Shishishi, I'll try not to!"

.::.

Law stared out the window, keeping quiet and to himself even as the police officer lingered nearby, the kid was drifting off while Law found that he couldn't sleep. He just kept seeing blood. Red hair and blood.

He bit his lip at that and let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't keep Doflamingo's orders out of his head forever, he could already feel his feelings for the redhead beginning to fade away and it hurt. He wanted to remember Kid, how much he enjoyed the bastard, how much he actually loved him but he was going to end up like Shachi soon.

Shachi was completely fine with everything now. He had been overwhelmed by Doflamingo's will and Law was slowly losing to it too. He wouldn't be able to stay aware for much longer.

He did pause though when he saw a figure in the window, staring at him with a very familiar straw-hat. He closed his eyes and looked away when Luffy punched straight through the window and jumped inside, the officer letting out an alarmed cry just as a fist hit him and knocked him out cold.

"Hey Traffy." Luffy greeted, but it was a sad look on his face.

"Hey Luffy-ya." Law managed to say, he felt so tired.

Luffy was immediately at his side, snapping the cuffs so easily on his wrist much to his amusement before checking him over, frowning at the bandages on his chest and the cast on his arm. Luffy glanced at the door, approaching it and locking it before dumping the table in front of it.

"Law, I'm sorry." Luffy apologised, even actually using his name. "I couldn't stop Mingo from killing him!"

"I couldn't either." Law reminded tiredly.

"I'm going after One Piece with the others. Ace wants to see what it is and so do I. I can never remember what it was even though I've won some of the games before." Luffy huffed before offering him a hand with the biggest grin on his face. "Come with me. Let's go on our adventure together."

Law frowned. "I won't be your pawn Luffy-ya."

"I'm not asking that. You're my friend."

Law chuckled, even as the door was banged against. "I don't remember agreeing to that either."

But he did reach out and take the hand offered to him. He didn't want to go out like this, he wanted to be free. Kid would have wanted the same of him. So would Cora-san.

"Yeah but you're selfish." Luffy chided. "You should just let me make all the decisions here!"

"That's even more selfish of you!" He couldn't help but snap, even as Luffy eased him on to his shoulder, his wounds protesting.

It felt nice though, it meant he wasn't being forced into complacency. He was free, at least for now. One day he would probably meet Kid again but for now, Law needed to get on with his own life instead of being a prisoner of Doflamingo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kinda killed a few folk o.o I'm sorry D: Writing Kid's death was difficult and not sure I did it enough justice but when I tried to write it in his view point it was never satisfying enough for me so I decided Brook's was gonna be the best I could get from it. I even tried in Killer's but I still wasn't happy with it so we've got Brook, the Soul Keeper instead! :D Anyway gonna put a long comment in the epilogue because I wanna hear what you guys think of this chapter first!


	20. Epilogue

Far into the future two kids were playing in a park on a bright, sunny day. A blonde male sat and watched this, watching as a very tall blonde man tripped up, his coat instantly catching fire while the brown haired girl next to him laughed, clapping her hands in her father's arms who merely shook his head, exasperated.

The girl's big brother, no, this time it was little brother, was chasing a red haired kid around the playground. One held a little white bear in his hands while another held a plastic tool box, the redhead immediately going to one of the swings, pointing at the rope and pulling out a toy saw while the dark haired boy frowned but gently placed his toy on the swing and watched as the redhead tried to saw at it.

He saw a little blonde with long, wild hair and wielding two toy swords following after another kid wearing a hat who approached the dark haired boy. The kid wearing a penguin, styled hat approached the dark haired boy, watching the redhead curiously.

He couldn't believe how quickly Law, Kid, Killer and Penguin had all met again.

"They grow up so fast." Marco remarked dryly before looking at the toddler's play area, smiling fondly at the sight before him.

The real reason he was here.

Another dark haired boy was sitting on a blanket, tugging at his whale toy while his father weakly tugged at it back, laughing when the toddler tried to smack his hand away, complaining with loud noises that didn't make any sense to him just yet. Marco grinned at the sight of the strawberry blonde woman approaching, shaking her head as she tugged at her husband's ear who whined, turning away from the baby to help his wife sort out the food.

He blinked at the sight though of the little one wobbling to his feet however, staring right at a cake someone had set out on their picnic table. He chuckled when the little one began to walk along, making cooing noises which unfortunately didn't attract his parent's attention. Marco frowned at the sight because the table was on the concrete and realised that the little one might fall and hurt himself.

So with a sigh he dropped down from the tree and strode over to the toddler just as he heard his parents cry out in alarm. He scooped the child up who instantly blinked up at him with familiar grey eyes, cooing softly, making Marco smile at the sight before turning and heading for the baby's parents.

"Mah!" The little one reached out to him, looking curious but Marco pulled his head away, weary that the little one might try and yank his hair or something.

That has happened before after all.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! He walked!" The father cried out, he was actually sobbing in sheer happiness. "My little baby's growing up so fast-"

"Roger! He nearly got himself hurt!" The red eyed woman snapped before turning to face him, looking relieved. "Thank you so much for catching him, Ace is such a little rascal at times!"

"It's alright ma'am." Marco said politely, carefully handing Ace back only to get little hands clinging to his jacket and big, watery eyes staring up at him. "Um, hey? You alright, Ace was it yoi?"

"Nuu!" Little Ace shook his head, clinging even tighter. "Mah!"

Roger laughed. "Well, looks like Ace is making friends already Rouge."

"Come on Ace." Rouge cooed gently, coaxing the small bundle back into her arms who whined, reaching for him again. "How strange, he doesn't usually like strangers."

Well, they weren't really strangers to be fair. Ace even seemed to vaguely recognise him this time, though that would probably fade away as he grew older.

"Really?" Marco blinked, acting surprised. "He seems so friendly yoi."

"Maybe walking gave him a confidence boost hunny." Roger smiled, looking pleased as he ruffled Ace's hair. "Ain't that right my little firecracker?"

Ace's watery eyes instantly disappeared as he giggled, obviously delighted with his father as he clapped his hands. Marco smiled at the sight, he had to suppress the overwhelming urge to hug his little brother and hold him tight. He might not let go otherwise.

He wanted Ace to be this happy forever.

"Well it was nice to meet you both yoi." Marco smiled, he needed to go, before the two Vault Keepers got suspicious.

"Thank you again for catching Ace." Rouge said with a very familiar smile.

Ace really did take after his mother.

"Anytime." He nodded and walked away, his chest giving a painful twinge when he heard little Ace cry out again, sobbing.

" _Ace! Shhh, it's okay. Why are you so sad?"_ He heard Rouge ask, sounding bewildered.

Marco smiled softly and couldn't help but mutter to himself. "It's alright Ace. You might not see me for a while but I'll definitely be keeping an eye out for you. We'll play again soon, little brother."

And with that he took off into the sky. Ready to wait again.  
  
**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few endings in mind but to me this one suited the best because it shows that the game is truly everlasting, that it will continue over and over again. There was one with Luffy, the Straw Hats and Ace approaching the doors and getting ready to go through but for me it wasn't satisfying enough so I went with this one instead :D I have to admit I decided very early on in the plot development that I wasn't going to show them finding One Piece because One Piece could be anything with the way Oda keeps us on our toes :P For all I know it could be a magical, golden squirrel able to grant people's wishes 0.o
> 
> Anyway I am so thankful to everyone who has read this series, it was great fun to write and I had an amazing time playing around with it :D I'm currently writing away on a Portgas D. Ace - Story Collection with all sorts of little stories inside for him in different universes so if you wanna check that out I would love to hear from ya there :3 I'm working on a superhero story right now for MarcoxAce with side romances too (I think it's gonna be LuffyxLaw this time instead of LuffyxNami and KidxLaw because I have so many jealous Ace moments to write up :D ) Also would you guys like to see all the Lords and their clans? I've got a list made up for my own references if you like and I can add it up if you do :3 But anyway that wraps up this story, again thanks for reading!


End file.
